i miss you, y ahora con quien?
by ironkilgil
Summary: Sin esperanzas descansa el mundo sin tí,El mundo sin este doble de mí;Tu mundo de astucias, odios y duda,De frías sospechas sin lugar,Donde tú, yo y la LibertadDisfrutan una soberanía muda.Lo que importa es que todo alrededor,peligro, angustia y oscuridad,No rompen las cadenas de nuestra soledadDonde habita el cielo en su esplendor,Alimentado por diez mil rayos eternos desol,Brontë
1. Chapter 1

.recomiendo que EMPIEZEN en el capítulo 10 

I** miss you ¿Y AHORA CON QUIEN**?

Es una noche oscura y con mucha neblina estoy ahorita en prisión, por lo que le hice a Cris la "casita" que queme. Ya pasaron 5 años, si así es ahorita tengo 21 años, lo se quería llamar la atención quemando la "casita" de Cris y más porque estaba celoso, si señor estaba celoso de otra muchacha que no era mi novia si no mi ex, lo se le rompí el corazón y no saben cuánto me arrepiento de eso porque no la he podido olvidar.

Lo que máres me dolió y sé que yo tuve la culpa, ella si me pudo olvidar con un granjero llamado Scott.

Cuando conocí a Scott se hiso mi amigo, todos decían que se parecía mucho a mí, ya veo porque ella esta con el ¿le recordara a mí?

Pero bueno mañana salgo de esta maldita cárcel. No sé con quién me voy a ir, a quien voy a buscar, o que voy a hacer ¿seguirá viviendo donde mismo? Ahah, bueno ella me pudo olvidar es lo que yo también debería de hacer.

Pov's Courtney

Valla ahora sí que hace mucho frio a fuera- le comente a Scott mientras salíamos de un café

No te preocupes nena con el café se te quita poquito- Scott me digo dulcemente mientras caminamos asía el carro

Pasó como una semana y Salió el sol muy fuerte bueno estamos en septiembre a si es el clima en este mes.

Me levanto asía mi tocador es un nuevo día – dijo con entusiasmo en el espejo Me arreglo me pongo maquillaje, rimen y brillo labial. Tengo el pelo mucho más largo que en el programa me llega hasta la rayita del pantalón me decían que así me vería mejor entonces decidí hacerles caso.

Con Scott ya llevo 4 años andando de novia con él, serian 5 pero nos dimos un tiempo ya saben típico pero la verdad me la paso muy bien con él es atento, caballeroso, educado, y sobretodo me escucha y me da consejos es como ese mejor amigo que nunca tuve es algo así como novigo.

Hoy saldré con él al café que nos encanta ir y después iremos al cine a ver cuál se nos ocurre ir a ver, pero por el momento me voy a arreglar para ir decente.

**capitulo 10 inicio **


	2. Chapter 2

Hola lo sé un poco tarde pero ya ven la crisis, los indios, las torres gemelas y ya ven también la escuela que no nos deja en paz. Señoras y señores, niños y niñas este es mi 2 capitulo eso es señores espero que les guste, muchas gracias por los comentarios son mi aliento la verdad bueno seguiré con la historia.

Enviando burritos

POV'S Courtney

Hoy es uno de los pocos días que Scott me lleva a una cita, es raro la verdad a él no le van se nota que soy su primera novia por que cree que la novia debe pagar la entrada o la cita completa. Pero la verdad no importa porque él es muy atento en la forma romántica, es muy caballeroso y no es tan celoso como… nadie

La verdad me encanta salir con él tiene una forma de salir con las chicas que no sé qué lo ase único.

Bueno ya estoy lista hablando y arreglándome valla sí que fue rápido, llevo puesto un vestido blanco muy bonito con una corona de flores con una bolsa color carne con un cinturón del mismo color en la cintura con unas chanclas (sandalias, huaraches) con poquitos brillos algo bien.

Escucho el timbre espero que sean mi burrito o tal vez es Scott tengo mucha hambre o bueno si es Scott me puede llevar a desayunar.

Bajo las escaleras corriendo abro la puerta y no puedo creer lo que veo

POV'S Duncan

No puedo creer lo que veo a la dueña de mis pensamientos, a la niña que me robo mi corazón hace más de 5 años, está más bonita de lo que recuerdo tiene el pelo hermosamente largo y un poco ondulado, sus ojos se encuentran con los míos es una conexión única. Yo soy el tonto que rompe esta hermosa conexión con una estupidez.

Aquí están tus burritos- le dijo con una sonrisa en mi cara- valla nena estas más buena de lo que recuerdo- la miro de abajo asía arriba (en mi barrio se dice zorrear)

POV'S Courtney

Valla nena estas más buenas- la verdad la cago

Agarro mi burrito le aviento el dinero y le cierro en la cara la puerta, él sabe mi actitud con ese tipo de comentarios.

POV'S Duncan

Le crecieron los pechos y las nalgas. En eso me quita de mis pensamientos quitándome los burritos me avienta el dinero y me azota la puerta en la cara.

Yo también te extrañe princesa- le grito con una sonrisa en mi cara

Bueno creo que mi primera entrega fue la mejor, cuando salí de la cárcel me aconsejaron repartir burritos para sobrevivir y miren a quien me encuentro, los mismos policías me mandaron a trabajar aquí y si me portaba mal me mandarían otra vez a la cárcel, bueno debo de llevar más burritos por lo menos ya sé dónde vive.

POV'S Courtney

Por qué el cree que diciendo eso me voy a caer a sus pies como Gwen, él sabe que yo soy diferente soy a la antigüita de flores corazones, cartas, poemas y todas esas cosas que ya no se dan la verdad si me hubiera gustado vivir en esas etapas donde las mujeres se respetaban y los hombres tratando de conquistar a sus mujeres, creo y estoy un %99.99 que no volverá a ocurrir.

Bueno ya tengo novio y no tardara en venir, escucho el timbre creo que va hacer el

Hola-le dijo con una sonrisa un poco falsa en mi cara

Hola nena ¿Cómo te fue ayer? – me dice con un tono muy alegre de echo todo el día es así con su sonrisa en su cara

Bien y a ti, oye ¿ya desayunaste?

Si ya desayune gracias

Amm ok pues pasa o piensas quedarte hay – le dijo con una voz mandona en mi voz

Jaajajaja todavía tienes tu encanto de mandona nena- me contesta con una sonrisa coqueta en su cara

Supongo- le contesto con una sonrisa

Y ¿Si vas a querer ir a una plaza o no? – me pregunta con su sonrisa peculiar

Si no me hubiera arreglado- le conteste

O ok y que vas a querer comer- se nota en su voz que está nervioso ¿Por qué lo pongo nervioso?

No sé es que acabo de desayunar y si vemos una película y horita vamos a caminar- le dijo con una sonrisa en mi cara

Está bien nena hay que quedarnos un ratito aquí horita vamos

Le sonrió, valla lo de esta mañana me dejo muy pensativa ¿le estará yendo bien en su vida? ¿Todavía anduviera con Gwen?

Bueno esto es todo por el capítulo de hoy espero que les guste les mando un abrazo y saludos. Estoy pensando en hacer un songfic de una canción que escuche tal vez y lo escribo y se los comparto a todos ustedes. Me retiro y hasta la próxima bye


	3. de compras o algo asi

De compras o algo así

Nos fuimos a la plaza bonita (esta en san diego california estas muy grande y hay de todo), amo esa plaza hay mucha variedad de artículos de todo tipo y ropa tss hasta morirse me gustaría vivir en esta tienda o tener todo esto, es realmente hermosa.

Ya sé que te gusta esta plaza nena – me dice con una sonrisa

Lose Scotty (XD a Duncan le decía dunquito o como se escriba) – le contesto con una sonrisa sin despegarme de ver todas las tiendas no es la primera vez que vengo pero es ¡!hermosa!

Supuestamente venimos a comprarnos ropa y después nos íbamos a ir a un antro a bailar y a divertirnos con Geoff y Bridgette, él no los conocía como yo pero como eran mis amigos los dos decidimos que Scott los podría conocer mucho mejor sin un hola y adiós, me divertía mucho con ellos y con Duncan todos los viernes o fines de semana salíamos a bailar, al cine, a comer y a todas esas cosas que haces con tus amigos pero ya no salíamos desde que Duncan y yo nos separamos, porque no se puede revivir pero ahora con Scott. Lo sé es como remplazar a Duncan pero oigan el me remplazo primero con mi "mejor amiga" estamos a mano.

Caminamos toda la plaza teníamos muchas y cuando digo muchas bolsa es así eran como unas 40 de todo tipo, sabor y color. Yo quise repartir 20 y 20 pero él tenía como 39 y yo 1, eso sí son caballeros o un tipo de caballero porque se está oliendo la axila, y sacando los mocos pero es atento muy atento es lo que me agrada más de él.

Quieres un helado – me pregunta con una sonrisa

Si claro de vainilla por favor – contesto con una sonrisa

Oki doqui – y se va y me deja riendo por su respuesta

Muevo la cabeza un poco como si estuviera diciendo hay Scott.

Bajo la mirada hacia mi celular mi entras juego dumb ways to die (ya lo an jugado esta entretenido) se trata de salvar monitos que se están muriendo de formas muy tontas y estúpidas. Levanto la mirada porque me estaba riendo del juega porque me morí y veo a la persona que jamás creí ver en esta plaza. Tantas plazas que hay y vino a esta. Este día va de mal en peor, a dividen a quien vi y no fue Duncan obvio que fue el primero que se les vino a la mente, era Gwen.

Ya saben la historia, medio mundo o todo el mundo sabe que por culpa de ella Duncan y yo rompimos a y se me olvido la mejor parte en televisión nacional

Hola ¿Cómo estás?- me sorprendo porque pensé que me iba a ignorar, es educada valla

Me quedó mirándola.

Esta diferente a lo que recordaba, tiene el pelo como yo lo tenía saben hasta los hombros tiene un jeans negro, típico de ella, una blusa azul rey, esta bonita esa blusa la iba a comprar el año pasado pero se me hizo muy emo. Tiene el mismo cuerpo, ya no se pone tanto maquillaje como antes, de hecho así se ve mejor.

Oh disculpa hola ¿Cómo estás?- no me di cuenta que me avía dicho la misma pregunta, omg que vergüenza

Jajaja bien y tu Courtney – me digo como si estuviera diciendo you kidding me – valla sí que has cambiado

Lose estoy más sexy – le contesto bromeando – Tu también estas diferente Gween

Jajajaja gracias pero de la forma más bonita verdad – sigue siendo la misma

Jajaaja claro – contesto con una sonrisa

Todavía sigues saliendo con Scott – me pregunta con una sonrisa

Si, de hecho ya viene – apunto hacia Scott, que viene con dos helados en sus manos

Hola, ¿Cómo estas? – otra vez la misma pregunta

Hola bien y tu – sonríe

Jajja bien- contesta Scott y si con una sonrisa

Quieres mi helado- pregunta Scott

O no como podría quitártelo – contesta Gwen con negación

O no que tiene voy por otro- contesta Scott

Muchas gracias – contesta con otra sonrisa, ya llevan como 5 sonrisas. Espero que no se besen porque se van a arrepentir

De nada- contesta Scott y se va Hasta la heladería

Es muy atento – dice Gwen con una impresión en su rostro

Lose, por eso me gusta y por muchas otras cosas más, que me sorprende cada día – le contesto con una sonrisa

Y tú sigues con Duncan – ups se me Salió llevo 5 años con la misma duda obvio que algún día se me iba a salir

Si pero no – que pedo, yo decía eso cuando era chica ya no se utiliza nena

Como – digo con un gesto en mi cara de What a fuck

Terminamos en el show y volvimos a sé cómo una semana – o ok me duele un poco pero yo ya tengo a mi granjero sexy

No pues que bien por ustedes los felicito y que sigan la verdad les deseo todo lo mejor – ya madure

Gracias Courtney e igual para ti con Scott – like

Gracias – me limito a decir mas

Y aquí viene Scott, con unos tostilocos (son papitas o frituras con pepino chamoy, limón, chile, mango y todo lo que le quieras echar la verdad saben muy ricos)

No que ibas a comprar nieve – digo seria

Si pero se me antojaron nena hay que a poyar a México

Pero no estás en México – digo intrigada

Estamos en San Diego México queda a 1; 30 de aquí o sino un poco menos

Ya mejor cállate Scott – me gano claro que no lo voy a admitir enfrente de todos y mucho menos de Gwen

Gwen se nos queda viendo como si estuviera diciendo sigue siendo la mandona de siempre

Bueno y que vas a hacer en la tarde Gwen – pregunto para relajar la tención

Nada, dormir yo digo, y tu – me pregunta

Iré a un antro con Scott, Brigette y Geoff- estaba entre la espada y la pared, ni modo la tengo que invitar- Quieres acompañarnos Gwen

Claro- contesto muy rápido

Está bien, nos vemos en mi casa hoy – le doy un papel con mi dirección y con mi teléfono

Ok, bay – nos despedimos de beso los tres, me retiro con Scott y los tostilocos a mi casa

Nos subimos a mi carro ya no cabe nadie con tantas bolsas que traemos, Scott me abre la puerta como todo un caballero con las bolsas ya metidas al carro, me cierra la puerta, se da la vuelta al carro y lo enciende

Y que platicaron- rompe el silencio

Quien y quien – me ago la tonta no sé porque lo ice

Tú y Gwen nena – me dice con una sonrisa

O ok, de cómo le iba en su vida- Claro que no le iba a decir; o claro estábamos hablando de Duncan y ella que por cierto me puse algo celosa porque todavía andan como vez mi amor. Obvio no

Y como le va- me pregunta

Bien nada interesante- digo sin importancia

O ok – creo que quería platica de conocer más a Gwen

Llegamos a mi dulce y calido hogar, bueno no voy a exagerar mi casa

Espero que no haya otras sorpresitas en la noche

Y como les pareció ;)

Perdón por la demora es que no servía mi laptop y no tenía donde escribir sorry

Voy a hacer algo que tenía ganas de hacer desde que empecé mi novela y no he tenido ganas de a hacer y no es que no quero si no e podido

Contestar sus reviews wiiii ok no

Ha empezar ;)

Lumarie-life; Hola igualmente mucho gusto, gracias por leer y si voy a tratar de seguir y tenerles en puerta cada semana u capitulon nuevo es qué no he tenido mucho tiempo de hacerlo. Felicidades por tu nueva historia esta interesante te deseo lo mejor y te apoyo desde aquí saludos.

Anita DXC ; Amo tu alternativo DxC. Gracias por el apoyo jajjaja lo sé a mí también me da risa la palabra burrito se me hace graciosa, gracias por leer y el apoyo que me brindas ojalá tú también próximamente te animes a hacer una historia saludos y nos escribimos pronto

También tengo una pregunta para todos

¿Cuál es su personaje favorito de dti?

El mío Courtney ¿Y el de ustedes?

Esto ha sido todo de mi parte nos leemos pronto


	4. en el antro o recordando?

En el antro o recordando?

Ya estoy lista – digo mirándome en el espejo me puse un monoshort, (son esos pantalones que vienen integrados con una blusa) es negro con poquitos brillos, me puse unos tacones negros, que me hacen ver poco alta, me gusta la combinación que ice algo clásico, sencillo y cómodo. Me maquille con poquito chapetes y un labial rojo para dar color a mi conjunto, se ve poco natural y me gusta

Salgo de mi cuarto, y me encuentro a Scott en mi sala sentado en uno de los sillones que se encuentran hay, se ve muy guapo, tiene una camisa rosada (esas de vestir que se andan usando en los hombres, creo) un pantalón negro formal y una chaqueta negra que le hace juego al pantalón se ve muy ejecutivo el señor.

Te vez hermosa esta noche, nena – dice con un tono torpe en su voz

Gracias – digo tímidamente y un poco sonrojada

Gwen va a venir a tu casa – me pregunta

Si le di un papel con mi número y mi dirección- Respondo, a veces creo que Scott tiene Alzheimer, se le olvidan muy rápido las cosas

Nos quedamos sentados en la sala 5 minutos esperando a Gwen, después llego y emprendimos nuestro viaje. Nuestro destino el antro

Te vez muy bien Gwen – Le dijo. Ella lleva un vestido azul rey y unas botas tacones negras muy bonitas. Tiene el pelo suelto un poco alborotado se ve bien y todavía conserva esas mechas azules características de ella

Gracias Courtney, tú también te vez hermosa – me dice cordialmente

Lose- contesta Scott, muy lindo por cierto

Solamente les dirijo una sonrisa dulce y un poco típica ósea las normales

Nos bajamos del carro, el muchacho del estacionamiento nos abre la puerta como un caballero y nos ofreció la mano a Gwen y a mí nos bajamos del carro con la ayuda del muchacho, nos metimos al antro esta raro no es que no se vea divertido, si no que yo nunca he venido a uno, es la primera vez que vengo a uno. Este antro tiene una pista de baile muy grande en el centro en la esquina derecha hay una barra de licor muy extensa en los extremos sobrante hay mesas de todo tipo periqueras y normales. Hay meseros y la música está a todo volumen y las luces brincan en todo el lugar, es un lugar único y hay bastante gente. No está atascado pero si hay gente está en cantidad media mucho dicen que es porque es temprano y son las 11; 46. Nos sentamos en una mesa periquera de 6 sillas somos 3 pero no tardan en venir Geoff y Bridgette.

Por lo tanto pedimos unas bebidas, yo pedi una piña colada sin alcohol obviamente, Scott pidió un vampiro (esa cosa tiene jugo de uva y quien sabe que más), Gwen pidió mar azul (No sé qué tiene pero es azul)

Pasan de todo tipo de canciones con que se a movida la ponen, de cualquier género.

Después de media hora llegan Geoff y Bridgette

Bridgette trae un vestido azul turquesa con unos tacones plateados y un chongo en el pelo

Geoff lleva una camiseta azul y un pantalón negro

Van combinados creo que no son novios

Mientras estábamos platicando Scott me dice que si vamos a bailar, yo le muevo la cabeza diciéndole que no, pero él me agarra de la muñeca y me lleva al centro de la pista a bailar, la verdad me divierte bailar con él.

*POV¨S Bridgette*

La veo feliz con Scott, pero yo sé que no lo ama, solamente lo quiere porque su corazón ya tiene dueño que se lo robo ase más de 5 años. El a su lado la hacía sacar sus lados fieros, locos y fiesteros que no veo en la actual courtney. Me divertía con ellos dos y Geoff. Hacíamos cosas locas bueno más ellos por sus peleas.

*Flash back* *RECUERDO*

Tengo hambre, vamos a comer en clasic Burger – me pregunta Geoff

Si pero hay que invitar a Duncan y Courtney- Digo ansiosa

Está bien Háblales no por favor- me dice

Ok – dijo agarrando el teléfono

Después de una hora

Aquí estamos- me dice Geoff con una sonrisa – Oye que tal si tú vas a buscar una mesa y yo voy a comprar las hamburguesas

Está bien – Dijo, voy y busco una mesa, me queda cercas de la puerta

Cuando me siento veo a una pareja, una morena y aun punk agarrados de la mano, se veían muy dulces juntos

Hola Bridg – Me dice la morena con una sonrisa calida

Hola court – dijo sonriente- Hola Duncan ¿cómo estás?

Bien – contesto Duncan- y geoff¨?- me pregunta

Está comprando la comida- le contesto

Ok voy con el- dice Duncan – Bay princesa, no vayas a coquetear con el – dice apuntando a un güero de ojos azules como Duncan, muy guapo de echo

Ok, Duncan no seas tan celoso- dice Courtney rodando los ojos

Lo siento nena pero ya ves como soy, a parte no son celos, es precaución- Dice Duncan

De q…- la calla con un beso cálido, sus besos son lindos, demuestran amor mutuo y confianza. Se separan por falta de aire

Bueno bay – dice Duncan y se retira

Es muy celoso – digo con una sonrisa

Lo sé y de más, pero no importa así lo amo. Sabes Bridgette el me robo algo que todos tenemos, el corazón, lo amo como no tienes una idea – dice Courtney, sus ojos le brillan y tiene una sonrisa de enamorada

Pasaron 47 minutos

Y que aran en la tarde – pregunta mi novio Geoff

Duncan estaba comiendo su hamburguesa, mientras Courtney jugaba con su celular

Oye princesa, platica, estamos aquí no en el celular – dice Duncan con una sonrisa arrogante

Mira tú no me vas a decir que debo de hacer – dice courtney con frustración en su voz, en eso deja su celular en la mesa

Porque tú eres mi novia y las novias deben de hacer lo que los novios dicen – contesta Duncan

Eso que – pregunta courtney con una mueca

En esto – Duncan agarra el celular de courtney y se va corriendo hacia los juegos

Ey Duncan, dame mi celular – Grita courtney persiguiéndolo

Esta castigada nena – dice Duncan con una sonrisa

En eso Duncan se sube a los juego de niños y courtney lo sigue

Ya arriba Courtney alcanza su pie, se lo gala, el tropieza y queda Courtney arriba de el

Que te costaba prestar a tención – dice Duncan con una sonrisa triunfante

Nada pero no quería – Dice Courtney guiñándole un ojo

En eso ella se levanta pero el, la agarra y se empiezan a besar, ella dejo seguir el beso, agarro su ritmo del beso. Al principio del beso fue dulce pero conforme pasaba el tiempo empezó a ser un beso lleno de pasión y deseo

Ey, tortolos, no querrán que nos corran de aquí, porque ustedes hagan el amor enfrente de niños verdad – Dice Geoff con una sonrisa, por romper la magia del amor

Ya cállate viejo – Dice Duncan frustrado por que le rompió la magia que estaba provocando en Courtney

Courtney, se veía sonrajada, pero a la vez feliz, con una sonrisa que nadien le podía quitar, por el amor, su primer y único amor en ese momento

*Fin flasback*

Jajajajaja ya me entienden eran peleas, enojos, y besos lo digo en orden para ser más especifica

POV´S Courtney

Me divierte bailar con Scott baila bien pero raro tiene esos movimientos que te dan risa

Oye ya me canse y si nos vamos a la mesa – pregunto me sentía cansada

Está bien a mí también me duelen los pies – dice Scott

POV´S Bridgette

Oye Gwen invitaste a Duncan – pregunta Geoff

Si, por que – dice Gwen

Oye Gwen tu crees que es apropiado invitar a Duncan con Scott y Courtney aquí – le dijo

No pero es mi novio yo lo tenía que invitar a parte ellos no se van a dar cuenta que el vino el siempre viene como una hora y luego se va cundo salgo con mis amigos – dice Gwen confiada

Está bien digo cuando veo aproximándomese a Scott y Courtney…

Hola y que tal me gusto como me quedo y a ustedes?

Lo de contestar reviews lo voy a hacer un capitulo si uno no

PORFAVOR MANDEN MUCHOS REVIEWS POR SUS OPINIONES AMO LEERLOS DE QUIEN SEA CUNDO SEA Y A QUE HORAS SEA MANDENME. SOLO MANDENMELOS

PREGUNTA;

¿COMO SE PONEN LAS LETRAS NEGRAS FUERTES EN LAS HISTORIAS?

LO SE ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON LAS PREGUNTAS QUE SE ESPERAN PERO PONGO ESAS LETRAS Y SE QUITAN AYUDA

PT; LA QUE ME DIGA LE DEDICO UN CAPITULO MAS PROBABLE EL SIGUENTE PERO PORFAVOR NO ME GUSTA COMO SE VEN MIS HISTORIAS ASI GRACIAS

BAY SE BAÑAN COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS

CUIDENSE

HASTA EL PROXIMO CAPITULO

ADIOS =)


	5. eres mía

Eres mía

POV'S Duncan

Noche de antro emm, nada mal cuales amigos habrán ido con Gwen, no me quiso decir me dijo ¨vas a ver aquí apúrate¨ wo como sus amigos emos me caen me caen muy bien

Terminando de repartir el ultimo burrito salgo para haya, aunque no tenga muchas ganas de ir pero ya quede de ir y luego si no voy se enoja y no gracias, voy a poner el más clásico pretexto ¨mi mama está enferma y tengo que ir a verla´´ Jaajajaja buena y típica ¿no?

1:30 después

Ya termine de repartir el último burrito. Me digo Gwen que tenía que ir formal por que era un antro de ¨alta cálida¨ jajaja y eso que quiere ir hay. Y como buen novio que soy no le hice caso.

Me puse un pantalón de leváis o mezclilla, una camiseta blusa blanca ¨formal¨ blanca con poquitas manchas de tierra. Por dios ya es tarde y me tengo que ir son las 12:37 de la madrugada no me puse lo primero que vi pero se me hizo bien para ir a un antro. Cuando me bañe me cambiare y terminare de arreglarme como a la 1 am si bien me va.

Salgo de mi departamento, como un relámpago y subo a mi convertible rojo muy hermoso hay por si las dudas 2015 me costó mucho todavía no lo he terminado de pagar pero es un lujo que me merezco.

Pov´s Courtney

¿Qué horas son Courtney?- me pregunta Gwen

1:10 de la madrugada- porque pregunta si estamos bailando en medio de la pista a quien le va importar la hora si la noche es joven y hay que disfrutarla. Bueno no es mi problema

Oye Bridgette ¿me acompañas al baño? Por favor – le pregunto a mi amiga gritándole en el oído por que las ondas sonoras están a todo lo que dan

Sí, pero a ver si podemos salir- cierto

Lo sé, esta extremadamente lleno- y si está a punto de reventar el lugar

Por fin salimos de esta jaula y le digo a si porque todos estábamos apretados y muy juntos uno con el otro. Nos dirigimos al baño que por suerte no está lleno ni nada por el estilo a comparación de la pista de baile, no hay nadie hasta me sorprende la verdad. En eso escucho una canción que me encanta, rude de magic.

Omg están pasando esa canción- me aparto de al lado de bridgette, pero ella me toma la mano

No es mi celular loquita – tss que tonta

O ok, entonces por qué me sonó muy fuerte – pregunto

Por qué te encanta esa canción – respuesta verdadera

Cierto- dijo

Bridgette contesta el celular *respuesta del otro lado de la línea* Te dije que cuidaras mi bolsa Geoff – respuesta Bridgette *respuesta de Geoff que no escucho* Bueno voy para allá – ultima respuesta de la conversación y cuelgan

Lo siento Court pero me perdieron mi bolsa- pobre

Pero tras tu celular – le dijo

Obviamente que no se lo iba a dar, me lo hubiera perdido- tiene rason

Jaajjaaj ok, bueno ve yo voy sola- dijo

Ok gracias – y se pierde por la multitud

Linda – escucho decir a tras de mí, volteo y nadie, a deber sido un borracho de tantos que hay aquí

Me doy la vuelta y regreso al baño, hice mis necesidades, me lave las manos o eso trate por que vi una sombra recargada en la pared…

Ya me han informado que tu novio es un insípido aburrido-estúpido Duncan me asusto

¿Qué haces aquí? No leíste el letrero mujeres o leíste mal y leíste neandertales- dijo entre un tono de alivio porque si me asusto no voy a decir que no pero no lo voy a aceptar enfrente de él, y un mucho enojada en mi voz

POV´S Duncan

Se asustó y se sorprendió, jjajaajajaja, sabía que esa iba a hacer su reacción, hubieran visto su cara, pálida esa no me la esperaba, fue como si lo que le dije fue verdad, o no me esperaba claro de que no ni yo la esperaba a ella en el antro oigan a la señorita perfección en un antro bailando y tomando no, creo que si cambio tiene un hermoso…

Duncan no puedes estar aquí es el baño de mujeres no de hombres- y aquí viene el sermón del día

Jajajaja no te preocupes yo ya pensé en eso- y si, apunto asía la puerta que tiene seguro, ella se voltea y lo ve, hay aprovecho para acercarme un poco más a ella

Dice tu amiguita que el celoso no quiere que sea tu amigo- y si la otra vez bridgette me estaba contando que de echo estaba borracha que Scott estaba celoso de mí y que no quería que me acercara a courtney porque si no me las vería con él, no sería al revés

Que tontadas dices Duncan – dice courtney con una mueca, no me cree

No son tontadas, y sabes porque hace eso, es que sospecha que soy un pirata y robare su flor- acaricio su suave cara, pero me lanza la mano, no dice nada

No te asombres si una noche entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago Mía, bien conoces mis errores el egoísmo de ser dueño de tu vida- sonrió maliciosamente y la acerco más a mi

Creo que estas borracho, mejor me voy- se quiere ir pero yo le tomo la muñeca

Eres mía, mía, mía, no te agás la loca eso muy bien ya lo sabias- otra vez la tomo pero más cerca piel con piel a si es como me gusta

Era más bien, tengo novio y el me hace feliz más que tu- eso dolió, y otra vez se separa pero yo la cargo y la siento en la base de lava manos

Si tú te casas el día de tu boda le dijo a tu novio entre risas, que solo es prestada le mujer que ama porque sigues siendo mía-jajaja se puso roja, no dice nada

Dicen que un clavo saca un clavo pero eso es solo rima, no existe una herramienta que saque mi amor- jjaajaja mas roja a un parece un tomate

Me acerco a ella más de lo que estamos levanto su barbilla, y deseo un beso de esos labios de esos dulces labios que pose courtney, lo deseo. Pero en vez de eso me pega en los huevos.

Tengo novio, te dije- se quiere ir pero tuve el valor de levantarme y jalarla para que se callera

Jajajaja sigues siendo la misma courtney

Y tu él mismos neandertal

Te deseo lo mejor… y lo mejor… soy yo… Duncan – y me largo del baño

POV´S Courtney

Lo que me faltaba, un mono fachoso.

Ya me quiero ir le marcare a Scott para que me lleve a mi casa.

*Conversación*

¿Qué paso nena?- Scott

Ey, ya nos podemos ir es que…

Te bajo- gracias Scott

Si y no tengo toallas me puedes llevar a casa por favor

Si ya voy en donde no vemos

Afuera del baño de mujeres

Ok hay voy

Está bien

*fin de la conversación*

Salí y como en 35 segundos vino Scott

Bueno creo que vino Andrés el que viene cada mes

Ya cállate Scott y vámonos- no estoy de humor

Está bien general- dice y nos vamos

Llegando a mi casa me cambio a mi ropa de dormir y solo puedo pensar en unas solas palabras

Eres mía….solo mía…

HOLA Y QUE LES PARECIO ESTA PEQUEÑA TRABESURA DE DUNCAN, ALGO BIEN ¿NO? OPINIONES YA SABEN COMPLETAMENTE RECIBIDOS

ESTE CAPITULO ESTA BASADO EN UNA DE MIS CANCIONES FAVORITAS, COMO DICE LE TITULO DE ESTE CAPITULO ERES MIA DE ROMEO SANTOS, UNO DE MIS TANTOS NOVIOS

TAMBIEN ESTE ESTA COMPLETAMENTE DEDICADO A LUMARIE-LIFE POR HABERME DICHO COMO PONER LAS LETRITAS NEGRAS FUERTE GRACIAS

Y EMPEZAR A CONTRESTAR REVIEWS

ANITA DXC- HOLA c: NO TE PROCUPES POR SI ESTAN GUNTOS EN ESTE MOMENTE, HABRA MAS SORPRESITAS EN LA TRAMA DE LA HISTORIA ME ENCANTA QUE TE GUSTE ENSERIO GRACIAS POR TU APOYO. BAY CUIDATE Y GRACIAS

GUEST- AMADUQUIS LA DEL BARRIO GRACIAS POR LEER CUANDOTE TE DIJE SABIA QUE IBA A CONFIAR EN TI JAJAJA LA MOJADA DE ALEX NO LA RIFAMOS LA VERDAD GRACIAS POR ESTAR LEYENDO Y COMENTANDO Y AYUDANDO EN TODO LO QUE PUEDAS TE AMO NENA Y NOS VEMOS PRONTO. HAY BIENE TU CUMPLEAÑOS

SHAKTI 3 – HOLA SHANKIS, JJAAJAJAJA PSS YA VES UNO EL VICIO : A GRACIAS PELUDA POR LEER YO PENSE QUE NO LO IBAS A LEER CHANGA DE TODO CORAZON I LOVE YOU. JAJAJAJA LO DE ALEX AAAA JAJAJJA NO PUEDO DEJAR DE VER EL VIDEO

GUEST- HOLA E IGUAL MUCHO GUSTO GRACIAS POR LEER Y COMENTARLA ESPERO QUE SIGAMOS EN CONTACTO TE DESEO TODO LO MEJOR. BAY Y GRACIAS, CUIDATE

ALEJANDRA- SHAPIZ GRACIAS NENA POR COMENTAR Y LEER YA SABIA QUE PODIA CONFIAR EN TI, JAJAJAJAJAAJA A LO DE AYER ESTUVO BIEN CURADA JAAJAJJAAJ NO PUEDO DEJAR DE PENSAR EN ESO COMO UN GALON LE LANSAMOS JAJAJAJAJA Y TODOS HAY BIENDO Y DICIENDO POBRECITO SE VA A ENFERMAR JAJJAJAJ NO SABIAN QUE YA ESTABA ENFERMO JAJAAJA BUENO BAY NOS VEMOS GRACIAS NENA c:

LUMARIE-LIFE- GRACIAS POR LO DE LAS LETRITAS HABER SI SALE SI NO PUES SE TRATO JAJA, SE CUMPLIO SI APARECIO DUNCAN Y VIO A COURTNEY QUE TE PARECIO GRACIAS CUIDATE

ESTO ES TODO

GRACIAS A TODOS, POR LEER Y POR COMENTAR

LES DESEO TODO LO MEJOR COMAN FRUTAS Y VERDURAS

HASTA EL SIGUIENTE CAPITULO


	6. un poco de mi

Un poco de mí

*flash back*(es un sueño)

Ya me han informado que tu novio es un insípido aburrido, tu que eres fogata y el tan frio – suena con voz seria en su voz y con una sonrisa pícara

El celoso, No quiere que sea tu amigo, sospecha que soy un pirata y robare su flor- dice acariciándome la cara, sus ojos brillan

No te asombres si una noche entro a tu cuarto y nuevamente te hago mía bien conoces mis errores el egoísmo de ser dueño de tu vida- sonríe maliciosamente y se acerca a un más a mí, pero yo lo empujo para hacer una separación

Eres mía, mía, mía no te hagas la loca eso muy bien ya lo sabias-me vuelve a tomar más cerca de la vez anterior, con mi mano cerca de su pecho siento su corazón palpitar

Se acerca a mi más toca mi cara de nuevo pero ahora más delicado, solamente puedo ver como cierra los ojos, siento sus labios con los míos, desde hace mucho tiempo que no siento esta magia tan ah no puedo explicarlo, lo único que se me ocurrió en ese momento fue empujarlo

Te deseo lo mejor… y lo mejor… soy yo… Duncan- se va guiñándome un ojo

*fin flash back*

Pov´s Courtney

Ah, maldito sueño- me levanto de mal humor, casi nunca me pasa esto, yo soy una de las personas más relajadas que conozco. Me siento en mi cama frotándome con mis manos mi cara

Mi cuarto es acogedor y completamente acomodado e organizado, por ejemplo, en mi tocador solamente están mis maquillajes, a lado del tocador se encuentra un escritorio, está dividido por dos secciones la parte de arriba es menos espaciosa que la de abajo, en la parte de abajo tengo mi laptop y alado de mi laptop hay unos cuantos lapiceros muy organizados, en la parte de arriba tengo mi impresora alado tengo un florero muy chico pero bonito que me gusta. En mi cuarto tengo en unos marcos algunas fotos de bridgette y yo pegadas en muchos lados de mi cuarto me encantan las fotos te hacen revivir momentos únicos. Y finalmente en la parte de enfrente se encuentra una tele plasma de 40 pulgadas, me gusta antes de dormir ver una película es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos como leer amo la lectura como ningún otro ser que conozca.

Me estiro poquito, entre mis sabanas color azul menta, me levanto de mi cama y me voy con unas pantuflas de monitos en mis pies. Vivo en un departamento es de dos pisos es muy grande, en la parte de arriba solamente está mi cuarto y un baño, abajo esta una cocina, sala, hay un comedor mini de solamente cuatro sillas y a fuera hay un patio muy verde con muchas flores y césped es mediano no está grande pero no está muy chico. En el edificio donde yo vivo solamente hay dos pisos esta chico yo estoy en el piso dos por eso me toco patio y escaleras soy la casa número 16. Scott vive a unas cuantas cuadras de mi casa, su casa es de un solo piso pero tiene sala, dos cuartos, comedor, cocina, y un mini patio ese parece más apartamento que el mío

Si se preguntan si estudio así es, estudio, pero como son semestres, se acabó el semestre que estaba cursando y sigue uno nuevo, es un lapso de 6 meses los semestres, y las vacaciones son como unas semanas, me ha tocado hasta un mes de vacaciones. Yo estudio leyes. Pero no quiero ser abogada no, yo quiero ser un importante político por eso estudio leyes de echo en la universidad que voy hay una carrera donde estudias leyes pero si quieres, ser abogado lo puedes ser. Hay muchas ramas de estudio, una de ellas es la que estudio, a mi papa le contaron que no es necesario estudiar para ser de diputados, senadores o presidentes solamente hay que saber un poco de leyes y voy a prender un poco de leyes estudiando leyes.

Mis papas todavía me pagan mis estudios, y mi departamento pero menos de la mitad solamente eso, yo pago mis demás gastos con mi propio salario.

Trabajo en una boutique que se llama ¨nigth¨ hay venden pura ropa para eventos especiales, venden como vestidos, tacones, solamente ropa de salir como para una boda o algo así.

Voy asía el frízer, saco unos wafles los meto a la tostadora, mientras están ahí me hago un huevo sencillo, con mi jugo de naranja echo en mi casa, perfecto desayuno.

Terminando de desayunar lavo mi plato y vaso, los pongo en sus respectivos lugares, y me voy a la sala a ver qué programa me encuentro.

*tin-don*- escucho el timbre de mi casa

Ya voy – grito, dirigiéndome asía la puerta

Abro la puerta

Ey, court – me dice mi amiga con una sonrisa

Hola Bridgette, pasa- regreso la sonrisa mientras le hago la seña de que pase

Gracias- me dice mientras entra

Y ese milagro de que vienes a visitarme- digo riéndome, mientras me siento en el sillón de mi sala

Pues vine a invitarte al cine- ella viene con una blusa de tirantes color lila, con unos jeans azules rasgados, con unas chanclas color piel con poquitos brillitos a los lados. Mientras yo tengo un pantalón de mickey mouse y una blusa que me queda muy grande, y con mi supuesto chongo despeinado

No puedo Bridgette, se acaba de acabar el primer semestre, y debo de estudiar para estar preparada para el segundo semestre- dijo la verdad no tengo muchas ganas de ir

Vamos court, no hemos salido desde hace mucho tiempo y tengo muchas ganas de revivir viejos tiempos- me contesta como si fuera una niña berrinchuda

Por favor – me mira con sus manos juntas

Rodo los ojos- está bien vamos al cine, pero solo dame una hora para arreglarme – yo dijo la verdad duro más de una hora arreglándome, estoy haciendo un gran esfuerzo.

Jaja está bien – me contesta riendo mientras se sienta

Me voy a mi cuarto, me desvisto rápidamente, abro mi closet en ropa interior. Encuentro unos jeans azules un poco fuertes, una blusa con un estampado de una carita feliz giñando el ojo. Encontré unos vans negros con las cintas blancas, la verdad no quiero batallar con mi peinado así que me lo suelto, así que solo me lo cepillare. Me pongo maquillaje, rímel y brillo labial transparenté, casi al natural. Me pongo perfume y salgo con mi cepillo a la mano

Lista, o algo asi – dijo cepillándome el cabello

Ok y que te gustaría hacer- me pregunta sonriente mientras ve la tele

Irnos- dijo con una sonrisa

Está bien- se levanta y apaga la tele, creo que estaba viendo surf

Me acerco a la puerta de salida, salimos caminamos y subimos al ascensor

Y como te va con Scott- pregunta bridgette

Bien y a ti ayer como les fue cuando me fui del antro – digo

Pues nada más bailamos un ratito y después nos fuimos como eso de la de la mañana – wo un poquito ratito

Creo que si fue un poco rato que se la pasaron hay – digo sarcásticamente, mientras se abre el elevador y caminamos hacia mi carro, un jeep, cj las jeep que todos conocen y son clásicas, color rojo me la regalaron mis papas por graduarme de la preparatoria

Y porque te fuiste courtney, me preocupaste – me pregunta con una cara triste

Porque tuve problemas de mujeres – le dijo

Te visito Andrés – me dice con una sonrisa

Si, el que viene cada mes – dijo con una sonrisa también

Prendo mi jeep y salimos hacia una plaza que queda cercas de mi casa, no me acuerdo como se llama, hay que ponerle ´´plaza´´ ya que no me acuerdo como se llama

Estaciono mi carro en el estacionamiento que encontré más cerca, me baje y bridgette me siguió

Oye y si vamos a ver qué película hay- me dice mientras caminamos hacia la plaza

Está bien y después vamos por unas donas y un café- le dijo

Si, desde hace mucho que no como donas – dice con ansias

Lo sé yo también – dijo de la misma manera

Caminamos y fuimos al cine, compramos los boletos para ver una película que escogió bridgette, me dijo que no me quería decir por qué a ella le tocaba escoger la película

Caminamos de regreso asía, el local donuts, entramos al local y sonó una campanita cuando abrimos la puerta. Encontramos abia un muchacho de espalda, tenía el pelo negro un poco alborotado y su color de piel era clara

Hola, buenos días que les puedo ofrecer- se voltio y cuando voltio pude ver unos ojos verdes muy hermosos y con mucho brillo

O por dios, trent como estas – dice bridgette cuando se voltea el susodicho, trent era un conocido a él nunca lo considere mi amigo por que no hablábamos, él es músico toca la guitarra y es muy lindo o eso me contaban. El un tiempo anduvo con Gwen pero terminaron por que a Gwen le gusto Duncan (en ese entonces mi novio) y Duncan termino engañándome con ella.

Bridgette lo suelta y me voltea a ver- Hey Courtney como estas – me dice con una sonrisa

Bien y tu – contesto y lo abrazo, huele hermoso, huele muy varonil ese perfume huele rico.

Bien que bueno es volver a verlas – sonríe y me suelta

Lose – contesta Bridgette

Y pasamos horas hablando y comiendo donas con café…

Más largo, perfecto :3

Lo siento, por subir muy tarde pasaron exactamente 12 días que no subía capitulo nuevo, es que como estamos en exámenes, calificaciones, muchos cumpleaños de amigos y eso lo siento, yo se que ustedes no tienen la culpa de la locochona que soy

Que les pareció Bueno? Bonito? Barato? Las tres B

Bueno esto ha sido todo lo siento voy a tratar de ponerme al corriente, mi plan de subir capítulos eran los miércoles pero sino es una cosa es por otra y pues no puedo.

Bay

Coman frutas y verduras (como si yo comiera muchas)


	7. cine,nachos y besos

Capítulo 7

Y que has hecho courtney? – me pregunta Trent

Trabajar, estudiar y "socializar"- hago el signo de comas cuando digo socializar – y tu como va tu vida – le dijo con una sonrisa simple

Yo estudio música en una universidad de paga (ya ven universidades privadas, que debes de pagar por un estudio "mejor" y con mayor calidad que las públicas) por que en las universidades públicas no encontré la carrera que buscaba – cuando termina de explicar muerde su dona

Y tú lo pagas o tus papas lo pagan? – pregunta Bridgette, eso no se pregunta, solo me limito a patearle el pie

Oye, por qué hiciste eso? – me dice sobándose el pie

Bueno, mis papas me ayudan pagando mis estudios y yo pago mis necesidades – igual que yo

Lo siento trent, pero ya va empezar la película, y nos tenemos que ir – dijo parándome de la silla

A qué horas empieza la película? – pregunta Trent

A las 7:20 – digo viendo los boletos de entrada

Quieres ir? – pregunta bridgette

Sí, claro, de echo a las 7 se acaba mi turno- dice quitándose el mandil y poniéndolo en un perchero

Bueno vámonos a comprar tu boleto porque faltan 17 minutos – digo agarrando la mano a Bridgette para salir

Pasamos como 18 0 19 minutos comprando el boleto de trent y comprando palomitas sodas y esas cosas

Bridgette pidió unas palomitas que las comparte conmigo y una soda cola

Trent nachos y un café frio

Y yo pedí un té helado y pues las palomitas con bridg

Subimos a nuestros asientos nos sentamos era bridgette yo y trent así era la ubicación, estábamos ajusto tomándonos fotos pal fais, entonces supónganse quien vino

Lilo y Stitch

Entraron a la sala gwen y Duncan riéndose obviamente de babosadas, se ven tan lindos juntos y si es sarcasmo. Volteo a ver a trent, tiene la mirada perdida en ellos dos como si se imaginará que no es Duncan si no el

Quieres que nos vallamos? – pregunto

No está bien- aun no despeja sus ojos en ellos dos

Seguro – lo sigo mirando

%100 – baja la mirada, valla no lo ha superado

*RING-RING* mierda, suena mi celular y todos TODOS me voltean a ver

Bueno – contesto ni me fije quien era, solamente ciento los ojos en mí y yo con mi cara roja

Ey nena donde estas- es Scott

En el cine – dijo con voz baja

En cual? Voy con Tigo- dice escucho la radio de su carro desde mi celular

El que está por mi casa, pero no vengas ya empezó la función

De todos modos iré

No, quiero una noche sola con bridgette

Y así duramos discutiendo por celular, hasta que llego el gerente del cine y me callo. Escucho una risa conocida

Cállate Duncan! – le grito

Perdón, pero no pude evitar reír, no todos los días escuchas a tu ex novia peleándose con su actual novio – en eso Gwen lo gala del brazo y hace que se sienta, veo que discuten pero no me importa lo que estén hablando

Y dan inicio a los anuncios publicitarios

Ey Bridg, como se llama la película- pregunto comiendo palomitas

Annabelle - dice Bridgette sin ninguna preocupación

Que te pasa! – le dijo casi gritando

Te da miedo – dice Trent agarrando un nacho y riendo

Claro de que no, esas películas no dan miedo – le contesto agarrándole un nacho

Jajajajajaja eso vamos a ver – me reta trent

Pasa un anuncio y empieza la película

Yo me la paso comiendo y distrayéndome con cualquier cosa.

Entonces que pasa el espíritu feo que dice

I like your dolls (me gustan tus muñecas) – lo dice con un tono maligno, y brinca o no sé qué hace que se ve en la pantalla toda fea, sangrienta y mugrienta (que se note que no la he visto)

Ahh santa maria del pino (jajaja perdón me lo acaban de contar y me dio risa) – grito brincándome y abrazándome de trent

No que no te daba miedo – dice con una sonrisa y abrazándome

Cállate – lo empujo y me devuelvo a mi lugar

Jajaja creo que te comiste mis nachos- dice, me volteo

Tú los tenías en tus piernas... O mierda- estoy llena de queso con papas en mi jeans por suerte como soy preparada por Cualquier cosa tengo un short en mi bolsa

Eyy bridg me acompañas a cambiarme – le dijo mientras ella se ase bolita en su lugar

Vamos – separa y nos dirigimos hasta el baño

El short también es de mezclilla y con un rasguño en la parte de la pierna derecha

Termine de cambiarme, y fuimos a la sala otra vez

Cuando estábamos subendo las escaleras como un instinto estúpido me hizo buscar a Duncan y lo encontré besándose con gwen como dije un instinto estúpido

Que tienes courtney? – pregunta trent

Nada, todo está bien – digo con una sonrisa simple, en cuanto me siento salen los créditos

Wow – gritamos bridgette y yo saltando de nuestros asientos

Salimos del cine platicando

Eyy courtney – volteo cuando escucho mi nombre

Es Scott con un oso de peluche grande extremadamente y un ramo de rosas

Para quien son esas cosas?- pregunto levantando la ceja

Para ella – apunta a una muchacha que estaba caminando por ahí- obvio que para ti nena

Ooou – escucho solamente

Voy asía el, me recargo en sus hombros y lo beso

Qué bonito oso- dice bridgette agarrando el oso

Lo se está hermoso y grande, muy grande – dice trent

Scott te presento a trent, trent – Scott- les digo y veo que se chocan las manos

Mucho gusto – dice trent

Igual yo – dice Scott

Bueno no quieren comer comida china en mi casa- digo agarrando el ramo de rosas mientras bridgette agarra el oso

Si vamos asi vemos otra película más interesante- dice bridgette

Ok pero geoff no se enoja –dijo mientras caminamos

No él se fue con sus amigos por qué se va enojar – dice bridgette

Bueno cierto – digo caminando

POV´S DUNCAN

Estúpido granjero, en este momento estoy con gwen caminando para llevarla a su casa

Oye, no te gustaría comer pizza y ver más películas de terror en mi casa- dice gwen emocionada

No, gracias gwen es que quede con mi mama ir a su casa a visitarla lo siento- el pretexto más obvio que se me ocurrió

O está bien será para la otra – dice gwen subiéndose a mi carro

La llevo a su casa y yo voy a la mía

Me quito todo y me dejo en bóxer, mientras me dirijo a mi cama

POV´S COURTNEY

Pasaron varias horas en mi casa comiendo hablando todo eso

Se quedaron dormidos Scott y bridgette, solamente quedamos trent y yo

Bueno me voy es muy noche y mañana es lunes – dice trent mientras se para de la silla donde se encontraba

Está bien – me levanto también para despedirme

Caminamos a la puerta yo se la abro y el sale

Bueno, bye courtney me la pase muy ajusto con ustedes gracias por todo- dice trent

No hay por qué agradecer – no veo o no siento la intensión de el que se quiere despedir de beso entonces yo hablo y me besa

Es un beso como de 1 minuto fue raro pero oigan tengo novio y no le puedo hacer esto, yo soy la que termina el beso

Lo siento no era mi intención – dice trent rojo de vergüenza

Bueno bye – y cierro la puerta en su cara, disculpen pero no sabía que hacer

Voy a mi cuarto me pongo mi ropa de dormir que me puse la otra noche y me duermo la verdad en ese momento no pienso en Scott o bridgette solamente quiero escapar al mundo de los sueños donde nada es estropeado y todo es como lo quieres

Porque si "nada" era para "siempre", querían ser un "nada" y vivir por

"siempre"

Qué onda nenas del barrio ya llego su paquita lo del barrio

Bueno aclarando no quiero hacer pasar a courtney como "puta" como muchos han de ver pensado, descubrirán lo que estoy hablando en los siguientes capítulos

Oigan amm la verdad yo soy de esas personas que le quieren ver el lado positivo a la vida si me conocieran a si en persona siempre ando brincando, cantando, riendo y si estoy callada me preguntan, que tienes jackelyn?, a que viene todo esto, es porque esta historia va a tener muy pocas escenas serias porque yo no soy de esas personas "serias", si va a tener pero yo creo que pocas, pero obvio tiene que ver

Se disfrazaron este Halloween?

De que?

O que hicieron?

El mio fue raro era de minnie zombi, yo amo minnie es mi personaje favorito como Mickey los amo

Era una falda guinda, una blusa blanca, me hice una cicatriz en la pierna derecha y en la izquierda me puse una venda y supuestamente yo me maquille con ojeras a rojo vivo llena de sangre y cosas así

Algo raro mi disfraz :P

Y comí hot dogs y muchos dulces, festejando como niña chiquita

Pero mi mama me decía ya estas peluda miga, pero yo segia pidiendo o haciendo cosas raras ahí XD

Bueno bay

Hasta el siguiente capítulo : /

Coman frutas y verduras


	8. ¿Un día común y corriente?

Hola

Lo siento por muy tarde que lo subí pero estaba ensayando un baile y no tenía tiempo ahora que ya lo presente ando más libre para subir capítulos lo ciento lose ustedes no tienen que aguantar mis pato aventuras pero ya ven: / bueno a lo tardado pero cumplido que ya está subido

¿Un día común y corriente?

Ey nena despierta – siento que me menean entre la cama

Me meneo para zafarme de esas manos y digo sin mucha emoción

Espera un ratito más – soy muy huevona para los días en las mañanas

Courtney son las 3:46 de la tarde dormiste mucho- ¡o por dios!

¿Que día es hoy? – pregunto abriendo los ojos mientras me siento en mi cama levanto la vista y está un lindo pelirrojo sentado al lado de mi

Lunes – valiendo

Hoy trabajo! Es lunes todo van a la escuela o trabajan en lunes, genial courtney genial

¿Qué horas dijiste que eran? – pregunto mientras me paro y me pongo mis pantuflas muy calientitas por cierto

3:47, ¿qué te pasa nena? – pregunta sonriéndome meneando la cabeza

Como se me pudo olvidar poner el despertador a la hora correspondiente que toca para levantarme de mis sueños,

Ve que no le contesto bueno no importa, me voy tengo que trabajar – o si él también trabaja con su papi (así le dice, no sé por qué) en la granja él se encarga de ver que la gente recolecte bien el producto, su granja se especializa en tomates

Cuando abre la puerta lo detengo agarrándole la mano y me encuentro con sus indos ojos azules oscuros son muy lindo brillosos me encantan

Oye am ¿sigue aquí bridquette?- no sé pero me pongo nerviosa que le suelto la mano y la mano con que le agarre su mano me la paso por mi cara suavemente

Si está en la sala – viene, me agarra de mi brazo y me pega a la pared encontrando de nuevo sus ojos azules

Oye desde hace mucho que no los pruebo – pasa su dedo índice por mis labios suave y dulcemente

Me los besa, es un beso dulce, suave y conmovedor, ¿Que siento? no sé, no siento las disque maripositas en el estómago que me decían de chiquita que eso era lo que iba a sentir con un beso de mi verdadero amor, pero siento emoción, esas cosas son puras mentiras

Nos vemos te cuidas- se despide y el corta el beso se va y cierra la puerta

Me quedo atónita por unos segundos y después de ese estado me voy corriendo hacia mi armario me pongo lo casi primero que veo

Pantalones de mezclilla ajustados, blusa blanca, saco color crema, una bufanda color vino y unas botas cafés claro

Voy corriendo a mi tocador si quiero desayunar me tengo que apurar

Me maquillo al natural únicamente rímel, polvo, rubor uno leve y brillo labial

Salgo con la abriendo la puerta de mi cuarto y voy a la cocina y hay esta bridgette cocinando tortitas con huevo

¡Cocinera!, buenos días – digo con una sonrisa y ella se voltea y me recibe con la misma sonrisa cálida

Hola bella durmiente, creo que uno de tus enanitos te despertó- sonríe, es hermosa su sonrisa, no se ha cambiado todavía lleva puesta su piyama

Creo que a ti no te despertaron temprano – levanta la vista mientras me pone enfrente unos huevos con tortitas

Ya come – dice y se sienta enfrente de mí en un comedor redondo de cuatro sillas

Pruebo las tortitas le salieron ricas siendo una comida muy simple, las disfruto

Oye y ¿a qué horas te dormiste ayer?- y me viene recuerdo de esa noche gracias bridgette, yo sé que ella no sabe lo que paso pero, ah

No se la verdad solamente me acosté y no supe del mundo- digo tomando jugo de naranja

¿A dónde vas a ir hoy?- me pregunta arqueando una ceja

A trabajar- digo asiento una mueca en mi cara

Salgo de mi departamento, del elevador que me traslada al estacionamiento donde se encuentra mi jeep arranco hacia mi trabajo

¿Por qué hizo eso? si estoy hablando de trent, lo más probable es que se equivocó, se movió rápido eso es, por que no hay otra explicación fue eso simplemente eso, él sabe que tengo novio, no le puedo gustar lo vi ayer y ayer me beso tss por dios, ¿porque hay gente así? , te utiliza y te humilla solamente para eso utilizan a la gente, pero él no es de ese tipo cuando lo conocí era lindo, muy atento y servicial con su antigua novia, ¿la gente cambiara?, no creo o la verdad ya no se 5 años puede haber diferencia estaciono el carro en el estacionamiento del local, es un edificio de dos pisos color crema en total hay 6 locales pero solamente hay rentados 4 los otros están libres levanto la vista admirando las letras en el local donde trabajo afuera están las letras blancas y remarcadas con negro y edificios tipo de nueva york al lado de las letras "nigth" abro las puertas el local en su interior esta pintado todo el cuarto de color oro y los armarios de color blanco, dos a la derecha y dos a la izquierda en medio de esos dos armarios de cada esquina hay espejos, en medio de todo el local hay una mesa redonda abajo hay un tapete lindo y arriba hay un florero con muy lindas flores, hasta al fondo hay 4 probadores de ropa color negro, y en el lado derecho del local esta un tipo mesa con una computadora y la caja registradora color blanco con oro todo esepto la computadora que es color negro

Lose es muy estilo diva el local

Hola Lucí – le sonrió a la otra empleada del local, es una castaña clara de ojos color miel, ella tiene puesto un saco color negro una blusa blanca unos pantalones de mezclilla con unas botas cafés oscuras y tiene el pelo agarrado con un chongo

De hecho los uniformes (si así se podría decir), son una blusa negra o blanca con un pantalón de mezclilla y veo que las dos tenemos blanca

Hola court – me voltea a ver con una sonrisa ella está sentada enfrente de la computadora de la caja registradora

¿Cómo te fue en tu dia linda? – me pregunta con una sonrisa

Bien y el tuyo – pregunto mientras pongo mis cosas en un perchero que esta atrás de ella

No tan bien como el tuyo – dice riendo

¿Por qué lo dices? – pregunto arqueando una ceja

Llegaste muy tarde, por eso tu nuca llegas tarde jones – o si nunca me presente como debería, me llamo courtney jones

Se me hizo tarde, nada sin importancia – digo mientras acomodo la ropa entre los armarios

¿Por qué tan triste?- dice no logro ver su cara por lo nerviosa que estoy

No estoy triste solamente tengo sueño es todo – a poco se me nota, o por dios que vergüenza espero no estar así toda la tarde

Una larga tarde… que se termina hasta las 7:30 de la tarde

Por fin 7:34 de la tarde ya me voy gente, estamos afuera del local cerrando la puerta con una puerta de fierro

Quede con Scott a ir a un bar a comer, a platicar y tomar

A dios luci – digo moviendo la mano con una sonrisa

Ella se llevara mi carro porque quiere visitar a su mama que vive hasta el otro lado del estado va a llegar a trabajar a la hora que llegue hoy

Gracias linda, mañana te devuelvo tu carro – dice en la ventana del carro mientras lo prende

De nada hermosa nos vemos mañana – y con esas palabras veo como se aleja mi lindo coche de mí

Espero y espero…

8:30 me voy, estúpido Scott, estúpido bar, estúpida yo por dejarme confiar con él, nunca confíen en sus novios se los recomiendo. Camino a mi casa pero se me hace imposible está muy negra la noche

Estoy caminando por la oscura noche sola si compañía

Maldito granjero, porque por lo menos no se digna a hacer una llamada- digo pateando una lata de botella que me estorbaba en mi camino

No puede salir más peor este día – digo pateando la lata a un más fuerte

En una banqueta alado de una carretera me encuentro, el transito es muy lento aquí solamente han pasado como 5 carros en lo que he caminado

*pi-pi*, un carro

Ey que haces tan sola- volteo, o si es bridgette, está en un carro clásico Volkswagen color rojo hermoso, pero no es de ella

¿Por qué traes el carro de geof?- digo mientras me subo a su carro o más bien al carro

Veo como le brotan las lágrimas en sus ojos, o por dios

¿Qué paso? – pregunto preocupada

Termine con el- dice y se inundan sus ojos de lagrimas

¿Por qué?- pregunto abrazándola, creo que no debí preguntar en este momento pero se me salió

Lo vi besándose con su compañera de trabajo- está un poquito calmada, o no se soltó llorando

Yo le llevaba hamburguesa con papas y entro y es... esto no creía que el podría hacer esto – se le cortan las palabras no las encuentra

La tengo que animar para eso están las amigas en las buenas y en las malas para siempre

Eyy quieres ir a un bar – le digo mientras le seco las lágrimas de su lindo rostro

Couertney no estoy de humor – dice prendiendo el carro

Por eso para que se te quite esa cara de amargada – digo con una sonrisa

No lo se – dice muy apagada y nada animada

Oye los hombres vienen y van te vas a conseguir otro mejor uno que te valore y te quiera como eres, eres linda, inteligente, y muy sexy mujer, tienes el toque – dijo tratando de animarla

O asi vas a estar todo el día, desperdiciándolo por un estúpido fiestero besador, no nena, disfruta el dulce lunes y no lo desperdicies- digo y veo una sonrisa en su rostro

Entonces mujer al bar más cercano que hoy es lunes, lunes de mujeres y no quiero un no porque vengo enojada con otro estúpido – dijo recargándome al asiento de copiloto

¿Qué hizo Scott ahora? – dice con una sonrisa

Me dejo plantada, pero no vale la pena te lo dije – dijo con una sonrisa pero esa sonrisa no muy segura

O ya veo – dice riendo per igual que yo no muy segura

Bueno no vamos a ir a mi casa cierto vamos a un bar- digo guiñándole un ojo

Claro señorita – dice y se dirige al bar más cercano que tenemos

A desviarnos de toda tención y tristeza solamente alcohol y comida …


	9. segura que es noche d chicas

Segura que es noche de chicas

"Bar - un rato"

Nombre raro lo sé, pero era el más cercas y aparte bridgette no se siente muy bien por lo menos me tiene a mí que la puedo apoyar

Estas lista – digo, porque la veo muy deprimida él era una de las personas que más quería en este mundo injusto

Claro – dice con un tono todavía triste

Porque son así los "hombres" ven a una escoba con falda y se van corriendo, me acuerdo cuando mi mama me dijo eso, era por mi tío tenía muchas amantes y muchos hijos regados que nadie sabe cuántos hijos tiene y tampoco donde quedo mi tío, pero él es lo de menos casi nunca conviví con él.

*suspiro*- vamos pues- le digo agarrándola del brazo

Entramos es un bar común y corriente con mesas, sillas, una sala de billar, mesas tipos periqueras, barra con banquitos, cacahuates y alcohol típico. Nos sentamos en la barra yo pido vodka y bridgette una margarita. La volteo haber con un puño de cacahuates en mis manos todavía está triste, bueno yo la comprendo porque me hicieron lo mismo pero no importa. Piensa Courtney que puedes hacer por tu amiga para animarla, darle cacahuates, jugar billar, emborracharnos, o... guau. Entran unos muchachos extremadamente guapos caídos del cielo. El primero es de pelo castaño, piel clara, ojos color miel y un poco de músculos no pero si no está como esos tipos que toman pastillas para hacerse musculosos y eso. El otro tipo, o por dios, es alto piel morena clara, pelo negro, unos grande ojos negros y entro sonriendo, o su sonrisa, haha, esta hermosa.

Mira bridgette- muevo la cabeza, por donde están ellos y los ve, ve más al primer tipo, perfecto me quedo con tipo guapo numero 2

¿Qué quieres hacer?- me dice levantando una ceja

Divertirnos- digo y me paro de mi banquito jalando a Bridgette de la mano…

Pov´s Duncan

*ring-*

¡Mierda!- odio con toda mi puta vida que me levanten de un estúpido sueño

Contesto, no me queda otra opción, veo el notificador, geoffi

¡QUE QUIERES! – me vale como conteste me despertó

Oye tranquilo, ¿te desperté?, es lo más probable, bueno no importa ya lo hice - ¿Qué pedo?

¿Qué quieres? – me está desesperando

Creo que termine con Bridgette – pobrecito geoffi

¿Por qué bebe?, ya no te quería nena – le digo jugando a un que lose que la está pasando mal, ¡pero me despertó!

Cállate, ocupo verte y te cuento, ¿puedo ir a tu casa? Y de ahí si quieres vamos a otra parte no se- ya me despertó, ya que

Si ven – digo entrando al baño

Bueno nos vemos en 10 minutos- cuelga

11 minutos después

A sí que te vio besándote con la tipa que trabaja contigo – digo agarrando una rebanada de piza que geoff trajo

Si pero no fue así, miranda estaba organizando los papeles que ella tenía, yo estaba alado de ella platicando, me volteo a ver para reírse de algo que le dije, hace un movimiento en falso se le caen algunos papeles y yo en una muestra de caballerosidad los recoge pero yo no me había dado cuenta que estaba enfrente de mí, levanto la cara y la beso. ¡Pero fue un accidente! ¡Ella no me atrae! ¡Me gusta bridgette amo a bridgette!- dice angustiado

No puedo decir lo mismo- susurro, pero la estúpida suerte que tengo me escucho geof

¿Por qué?, tu amas a Gwen ¿no?, dejaste a courtney por ella – dice levantando una ceja, verga

Eso no importa ahora geoff, estamos hablando de ti- digo rodando los ojos y sin ninguna "importancia"

Ahora que hare, ella nos vio, parece una estúpida novela, ¿Qué hago? - dice gritando a si mismo

Mira tú tienes el número de su celular ¿no? – mueve la cabeza diciendo si – okey, con ese número la puedes localizar, nueva tecnología así de fácil, y así le puedes rogar, besar, suplicar, no sé pero podrás hacer que te perdone – digo con un tono de arrogancia

Está bien- dice dándome su celular...

Pov´s Courtney

¿Cómo decías que te llamabas?- pregunto al muchacho guapo número 2

Edward, nena y tu- dice dando me una copa de vino con esta llevan… mm no sé pero no estoy borracha

Courtney mucho gusto- digo estrechando la mano con el

Muy bonito nombre, para una muchacha tan bonita como tú – okey

Jajjaaja oye no crees que muchos han dicho eso, cálmate romeo- digo agarrándole el pecho o su pecho tan fuerte y llenos de bíceps pero no tan excesivos

Tienes razón exagere – dice riendo, que hermosa sonrisa tiene

Oye, ¿y tu amigo y mi amiga? – levanto la ceja dudosa

Están allá – sigo su dedo, o por dios, está besuqueándose con el tipo guapo número 1, nada más la dejo 25 minutos y se besuquea con el primer tipo guapo que se le cruza

Como se llama tu amigo- digo viéndolos besuqueándose y bajándome de mi banquito

León – wow, que raro

Me despejo del sexy de Edward para ir con mi amiga que ella si esta pasada de copas, pero la gente no me deja pasar pasa cuando yo quiera pasar, es como si bridgette tuviera súper poderes y trajera muchos zombis para que pasaran enfrente de mí, llego pero muy tarde, cuando llego veo a Geoff pegándole a León y bridgette gritándole a geoff, geoff la garra de su cadera y se la lleva cargando pero ella patalea con fuerza, no le sirvió de nada, la saco de todos modos.

No sé qué me pasa, pero me empiezo a reír, jajajaja toda la gente es graciosa, de repente empiezo a bailar, uuu a mover la cadera, me gusta la música que están pasando y dejo que mi cuerpo se deje guiar por la música, es una sensación tan libre tan reconfortante, siento unas manos en mis caderas, yo me sigo moviendo talvez es Edward, el nada más le interesa el sexo pero yo no le daré eso, talvez me pueda divertir bailando con él, sigo bailando pero ahora lo agarro de las manos y muevo sus manos por toda mi cintura, se sabe guiar

La princesa extraña bailar- una voz muy estúpida me susurra en mi oído derecho, mierda, abro más mis ojos y en ese momento me suelto de él, levanto la cara con una mueca en mi boca, y veo sus ojos, tontos pero sensuales, con esos ojos te enamoras, o he pensado eso, retiro lo dicho, borrando mi comentario de hace 1 segundo, bip-bip, listo

¿Qué estás pensando?, que me extrañaste, o que no puedes vivir sin mí – pujo de lo arrogante que es

Jajaja, sigue soñando, aparte ya tengo pareja, a y una amiga así que no tienes que estar aquí porque ya tengo acompañantes, si me disculpas – digo empujándole su pecho y acercándome a Edward

O hablas de el – me jala del brazo y me señala a Edward con otra tipa

Bueno me voy con Bridegette no hay problema- digo quitando mi brazo de su mano

O, se me olvidaba me mando Bridgette que se iba a ir con Geoff, ya sabes para reconciliarse- ash, como siempre me deja tirada

Bueno bay – camino a la puerta de salida

No te hagas la difícil Courtney, yo te llevo a tu casa enserio sin ningún truco o cosas raras – me va a salir gratis ¿no?

Está bien –él se pone alado de mí y caminamos juntos a su carro, ya adentro el prende el carro y yo en el asiento de copiloto callada

Y ¿Cómo te ha ido? – bueno no creo que me pase algo por hablar con el

Bien y a ti- trato de ser educada

Bien, oye, es difícil decirte esto pero, me gustaría ser tu amigo no más que eso tu amigo- que repentino

Wow- digo de golpe

Jajaja ¿Qué, te sorprendió? – dice volteándome a ver pero de repente se voltea a la carretera

Es que no lo sé Duncan, fuiste mi novio y ahora esto, piénsalo hasta tú te sorprenderías – digo moviendo las manos

Ya sabes como soy – dice así sin ningún sentimiento que pueda descifrar

Amigo, no creo pero conocido sí, es muy rápido para decirte algo como una amistad, pero tampoco este perdonado- le hago una expresión con los ojos diciendo, "que dices"

Este bien conocida- dice con una sonrisa y parando enfrente de mi departamento, ¿Cómo sabe?, burritos- me dice mi conciencia, jajajaja si es cierto

Muy bien conocido, bay – digo bajándome de su carro y cerrando la puerta de tal

Bay conocida- dice y acelera, veo como se pierde de mí vista en la carretera

Subo al elevador a mi casa hago lo cotidiano antes de dormir, veo mi celular 15 llamadas de Scott y 30 mensajes de él lo llamo el me dejo plantada mañana va a venir a mi casa lo más seguro, mañana hablamos, también no he visto a trent ¿Cómo estará?, o y lo de Duncan, él nunca podría ser mi amigo solamente que no tenía ganas de pelear o que insistiera solamente eso si eso si eso... si…

Pov´s Duncan

Yo amigo, pff yo no tengo amigos, tendre que conquistarla de nuevo

Solamente tengo una cosa que hacer Gwen

Y un estorbo Scott, ¿sentirá algo por él?

No sé, pero yo quiero ser más que amigos…

O por dios, ¿Qué hará Duncan?, ¿Courtney si quiere a Scott?, tss

Feliz año, espero que este año sea uno de los más inolvidables que tengan, la verdad lo mejor para todos

Bueno siempre he querido hacer esta pregunta para saber

¿Ustedes que harían si las engañarían?

Piensen solamente que tu novio te engañe con tu mejor amiga ¿Qué harían?

Bueno es todo de mi parte feliz año de nuevo

Coman frutas y verduras

Nos vemos el próximo capitulo


	10. Chapter 10

Hola, ¿Cómo están?

Bueno este es el capítulo más largo que he escribido y el que más me ha gustado hasta ahora.

Disfrútenlo! Espero que les guste

Coman frutas y verduras ;)

Cierra la puerta- le grito, no sé qué más hacer es muy terca

No quiero entrar Duncan ya te dije- me mira sus ojos están a punto de estallar

La agarro de la cintura y la meto adentro de la cabina que está en la parte de atrás del avión, cierro la puerta con seguro para que nadie vea o le entre la curiosidad de entrar. Miro su cara esta pálida, ella es morena no pálida me preocupa. Acaricio su cara es suave pero no está muy cuidada de lo normal. Sus ojos están muy rojos llenos de ojeras como si haya llorado una semana entera. Cuando paso mi mano por su cara ella cierra sus ojos y creo que está disfrutando mi toque, lo está gozando. En un movimiento rápido quita mi mano de su cara. Yo no sabía qué hacer y levanto mis pestañas. ¿Por qué hizo eso si lo estaba disfrutando?

No me vuelvas a tocar Duncan! – me lo escupe, con tanto enojo

Esto es un "ya no vamos a volver"

SI

Ella se da la vuelta en dirección a la puerta pero algo la detiene, se vuelve a dar la vuelta hacia mí y me besa, sus labios tan suaves, carnoso, dulces, un sabor extraño solamente sabor a ella, y solamente me deja disfrutar 1 minuto de ese sabor extraordinario

Quiero que me prometas algo- dice viéndome a los ojos y se le sueltan algunas lágrimas de sus ojos obscuros pero lindos

¿Qué?- dijo todavía aturdido por el beso, la verdad no me lo esperaba

Escucha, nunca permitas que vuelva contigo, aunque haga un escándalo o te ruega, te implore o llore no vas a querer estar con migo otra vez, para vivir engañada otra vez, consiga otro que valga la pena, prométemelo - empezó a llorar, me reclamo llorando, eso duele

Si, te lo prometo- estoy algo confundido, si la engañe un beso nada mas pero ella ya me tenía enfadado con sus estúpidos contratos, pero yo no niego que me sigue gustando

Hace una mueca, abre la puerta y se va…

*ring-ring*

Estúpida alarma- no encuentro mi celular, donde lo deje, busco por todas mis cobijas de debajo de mi cama, hasta que los encuentro a lado de un calcetín sucio buen inicio de día

Voy a la sala y me acuesto en el sillón hay palomitas en la mesa del día de ayer así que a comer. Agarro mi celular y veo mensajes de Gwen, ¿Dónde estás?, ¿Cómo te va?, te extraño, etcétera.

Ya no me está gustando esta relación, es divertida, no muy aburrida, y todos los fines de semana ir a ver películas de terror o jugar play station hasta la noche, pero, no me gusta Gwen, es divertida, guapa, con carisma pero hay algo que no me llena, casi no hay pelas o no me puedo reír de ella para entretenerme o algo así, de echo yo pienso que ella tampoco le gusto pero no sabe cómo decírmelo, yo tampoco se decirle talvez me nazca o se me salga algo no sé pero ya no quiero seguir con ella creo que ella y yo somos mejor en el plan "mejores amigos" que novio y novia. Si, le voy a marcar e invitarla a...a un lugar, ¿comida italiana, está bien para terminar a tu novia? No sé pero la llevare hay. Busco el número de teléfono de ella y pulso marcar

Hola ¿Duncan?- está dominada

Hey nena, ¿te gustaría salir conmigo, esta tarde o noche nose cuando quieras?- ¡que pendejo! Nervios, genial

Amm, ¿sí?, ¿Qué quieres hacer?

A ir a comer comida italiana, ¿te gustaría?

Jajaja no sé qué planeas pero si me vas a llevar a comer esta genial, como a las 8 te parece bien

Si, a las 8 en tu casa

Okey bye

Bye

ahora ensayar que voy a decirle

Pov´s Courtney

Que le vaya bien señora, vuelva pronto- despido a la señora que se acaba de ir

No ha venido Luci ¿Qué le abra pasado? Mi carro, mis papeles, no se lo hubiera prestado

*ring-ring*

Hola- respondo la llamada

Hola courtney- Bridgette

Hey, porque me dejaste sola, sin carro, sin dinero, con preocupación por ti te pudo haber hecho algo Geof, o y lo peor me mandas a Duncan para que me lleve genial Bridgette – le grito, pero por dios le puedo haber hecho algo y luego dejándome con Duncan eso si es ser una "gran amiga"

Tranquila courtney, primero: te deje sola porque estaba borracha con un muchacho guapo, segunda: perdón por el carro, y si tenías dinero, tercera: no me hizo nada Geoff solamente me explico que paso, cuarta: no mande a Duncan ir por ti, él fue solo, así que yo no tengo la culpa. Tranquila no nos pasó nada- huy si así aclara las cosas

Bueno y ¿Qué te dijo Geoff?- hay viene le interesante

Que fue un accidente – típico

Y, volviste con el- digo en un tuno obvio

No, dije que iba a ver un poco de tiempo pero vamos a seguir actuando igual pero no vamos a hacer novios oficiales- okey

Son novios Bridgette y punto- por dios obviamente de que si

Si, ya pues- dice riendo

Hay Bridgette, que débil eres

Así es el amor courtney- pff, claro

Si claro- sarcasmo obviamente

Bueno me tengo que ir bye

bye cuídate y nos vemos luego

Está bien adiós- cortamos la llamada

mm, ¿Qué horas son?, me fijo en el reloj y son las 4:30, hora de comer, llamo en donde venden sushis y pido un teriyaki de pollo con un té helado

Llega en 20 minutos, con un motociclista de sushis con promedio de 7.5, pelo castaño brackets, ojos cafés, hay algo que no lo hace de 10

Hola- digo saliendo de la tienda de ropa

Hola señorita..(Se fija en el recibo) courtney, aquí tiene su orden- es educado

Gracias- dijo y agarro mi comida y me dirijo otra vez a la tienda

Lo dejo en la mesita, lo abro, echo salsa tipo dulce y mm rico

Escucho la campanita de la puerta de entrada, Scott

Hola, nena- ja

Solamente levanto mi ceja derecha sin decir nada

Hey, perdóname, tuve un asunto pendiente que hacer- me voltea a ver y me sonríe

O ¿tus asuntos son más importantes que tu novia?, wow me alegra saberlo – sigo comiendo

Claro de que no nena pero era asunto muy importante, mi hermana Alberta se puso mal por comer mucho lodo y la llevaron al hospital, lo siento por no marcarte pero me preocupe por mi hermana- bueno era asunto familiar…

Está bien, solamente porque era asunto familiar – le sonrió y sigo comiendo

Oye y ¿Qué hiciste ayer? – dice agarrando el otro banquito a lado de mi

Fui a un bar con bridgette – digo aun comiendo

¿bridgette ya tiene carro?

No era el de Geoff

A okey, ¿entonces también fue Geoff?

Algo así, ¿por qué tantas preguntas?- digo aun comiendo

Nadamas, interés – interesante

A esta bien

Bueno solamente te vine a saludar ¿en la tarde te recojo?

No, va a venir Luci a dejarme mi carro, gracias- sonrio

A esta bien ¿te veo en la tarde?

Si- tomo de mi te

Está bien bye- y cierra la puerta

Pov´s Duncan

10 minutos para las 8

Se fuerte no seas estúpido explicale, que no te pase… Otra vez. A tres semáforos de su casa, busco música en el radio, debe de ser algo que me inspire, algo, esto

Blame, a todo volumen señores.

Don´t blame on me, o si nena no me reclames, o si- abro los ojos y veo que hay muchos carros enfrete de mi avanzando y algunos que me pitan, solamente les sonrió y vuelvo a mi dirección

Puerta, timbre, saludo, hago lo que dije y sale Gwen, vestida de lo normal gótica

Hola- la saludo de puño

Hola, jaja y eso de una cita "romántica" no es lo tuyo Duncan y tú lo sabes- dice poniendo sus manos en el estómago y levantando una ceja

No es nada solamente quiero invitarte a una cena, nada mas- sonrió no sé qué más hacer

Bueno, gran cosa, vámonos- rueda los ojos y se va a mi carro

Yo la sigo y manejo al restaurante italiano, con platicas sin interés social, llegamos y parqueo el carro y los de valet parquin se lo llevan al estacionamiento

Entramos y me da el olor a pan de ajo nos dan una mesa a lado de la ventana y nos dan la cartilla

Y así fue mi día y ¿Cómo fue el tuyo?

Bien aburrido- dijo viendo y comparando que comer

Pov´s courtney

Por lo menos me trajo mi carro – le dijo a brigette, ella vino a mi casa, después de que yo salí de trabajar

Jajajaja pero muy tarde! Aparte no fue a trabajar

Si pero me ha cubierto muchas veces así también debo de pagar- digo tomando de mi té caliente de durazno, bridgette tiene uno de limón

En eso tienes razón- me sonríe

¿Quieres comer algo? Como fruta ¿te gustaría?

Si está bien- dice y me paro para cortar fruta

Saco fresas, melón, papaya, manzanas, sandia y como 3 más. Cortó todas y las pongo en un traste con queso cottage y miel. Salgo con el plato en la mano

Y a ti, ¿Cómo te ha ido con geoff? No has hecho otra tontada verdad- pongo la fruta en la mesita de centro

Courtney- suspira- no es tontada, es amor, los dos nos enamoramos 5 años de noviazgo no es fácil amiga- dice tomando un poco de papaya

Eso sí pero ¿cómo has podido seguir con él? Yo digo que no ha sido fácil

Él ha sabido como enamorarme entre más cosas agá más me enamora…

Pov´s Duncan

Y eso que pediste ensalada- tomo un poco de mi coca-cola

Ya vez la dieta- dice sonriendo

Jajajaja ¿tú en dieta?, van a venir los extraterrestres o que pedo

Algo así

Y tú, no me queda claro que me hayas traído a una cita ¿Qué traes en mente Duncan?- es ahora o nunca

No nada

No te creo anda dime ¿Qué pasa?

Gwen perdona por la mala ocasión, por quebrar todos tus sueños muy chicos en nuestra relación no quiero lastimarte nunca fue mi intención pero si no te digo va a empeorar todo esto y no quiero- la veo a los ojos aunque es más costoso así, pero ahora si debo de tener pantalones

De ¿Qué estás hablando? – arquea las cejas

Mira esto no es anatomía o esas cosas raras no hay que darle tiempo al tiempo- suspiro- AMO a otra, lo siento pero así es la vida

Entonces ¿me estas terminando? – dice con una lagrima en su cara

Si- se levanta y yo lanzo dinero a la mesa no sé si me falta o me sobra solamente lanzo un billete y voy tras ella

Ya veo tu cita, por mí nunca lo harías! O más bien nunca lo hiciste! Pero a ella le darías todo pero a mí solamente me has dado pizza!- me grita, nunca a ella la había escuchado gritar

Mira Gwen creo que todos ya sabían que yo la quería de echo por eso fue la primera vez que rompimos- digo de frente

Ella solamente llora, nunca había llorado enfrente de mí

Estoy muy seguro tu serias el mejor partido- la acaricio

Pero nadie elige a quien querer, a esto es lo que voy, a mí me encantaría amarte como tú te lo mereces pero no puedo aunque quiero, no me sale de mí – no llora exagerado solamente le salen pocas lágrimas y me ve a los ojos

No sé, yo creo que la cobardía por no herirte me mantuvo callado hoy te digo esto – me retiro poco de ella y solamente nos miramos a los ojos no nos abrazamos

Entonces, ¿has estado fingiendo?

Al principio no pero al pasar del tiempo hace dos semanas si

Y ¿no pudiste seguir así?

Como inventarme sentimientos que en el alma no han nacido, ¿qué le digo a mis sentimientos? Ya cometí ese error una vez, no más

Perdón en verdad aquellas lagrimas que viste no eran de alegría eran de enojo o depresión no sé. – ella hace una mueca, y se voltea pero yo la agarró del brazo y la vuelvo a voltear cara a cara frente a mi

Sé que tú me has dado el paraíso pero ella…. En su infierno me enamoro

Hago una mueca y ella sigue derramando unas cuantas lagrimas ella es fuerte muy fuerte

Perdón, te hice una ilusión, por tus horas perdidas, por la actuación, perdón por las malas costumbres que aprendiste a mi lado- ella hace otra mueca

Por favor no me odies, si acepto tus reproches al final yo ya sabía que este día llegaría, perdón

Hay Duncan! No sé qué decirte o que hacer creo que yo también me lo esperaba pero ¿ahora tenía que hacer? – ¿que tiene el día que ver?

Lo siento, es que no encontraba otra forma en como decirte quería que no te doliera mucho pero creo que falle- solamente ella rueda los ojos y se va la esquina para tomar un taxi

Me encantaría amarte, ¿pero qué puedo hacer?- le grito, me acerco a ella

Tú eres la mujer perfecta, pero no en mi mundo…


	11. nada mas a cantar )

Hola mami- desde hace tiempo que no hablo con mi mama, la extraño mucho me hace falta. Mi mama está de vacaciones con mi papa y hermano, en florida, yo no fui por asuntos de compromisos como trabajo y mis estudios de hecho se fueron una semana antes de que yo terminara mi semestre. O si es cierto eso era lo que se me había olvidado tengo un hermano mayor. Se llama André, él se parece más a mi mama él es de piel blanca ojos cafés claros pelo como el mío café castaño y mi mama igual pero femenino y con pecas igual que yo. Y mi papa otro yo solo que en masculino, él es moreno y con los ojos oscuros, soy igual que él.

Hola, hija, ¿Cómo está el trabajo?- me dice mi mama, se escucha a lo lejos el mar y esas cosas de playa

Muy bien mama, como esta papa, o y André no se está portando mal verdad – suelto una leve risita

No jajá él se está portando bien o maso menos digamos, y tu papa se encuentra bien de hecho esta alado de mí, ¿quieres hablar con él? – dice mi mama

Si claro- digo

Hola mi pequeña princesita, ¿cómo estás? Te estas portando bien verdad – mi papa como extraño su buen humor y sus abrazos matutinos

Muy bien papa gracias, si claro papi yo siempre me porto bien. ¿Cómo están las cosas en dónde están? Y ¿cuando regresan? – me urge verlos

La siguiente semana pequeña, espera a tu familia que ya casi vamos- dice mi papa

Okey, los esperare, nos hablamos luego y cuídense- sonrió aunque no me vean

Está bien, tú también cuídate hermosa nos vemos pronto- dice se escucha que también sonrió

Bye- cuelgo

Otro día más en mi vida…

Me levanto del sofá de la sala, hacia el lava trastes pongo mi plato y me voy a bañar.

Salgo después de 5 minutos y voy a ver que me pongo hoy, decidido, me pongo una falda corta pero bonita de cuadros blancos y negros, unos calcetines largos negros pero con un poquito de transparencia, unos botines negros sencillos y bonitos, una blusa blanca que es de tela como de flores pero blanca completa sin ningún color, y un suéter negro que me llega hasta donde finaliza la falda y de la parte de enfrente abierto.

Maquillaje, no gracias al natural, me cepillo el pelo a salir a la casa de bridgette por que hoy es sábado. Conduzco en mi jeep a mi rumbo. Llego y lo estaciono enfrente de la casa de bridgette. Salgo y toco el timbre.

Abren la puerta y es geoff

Hola- me dice sonriente

Hola- le digo con una sonrisa

Pasa, por favor- dice y me hace espacio para pasar

Gracias- paso

Me sonríe y caminamos a la sala en donde están bridgette y Duncan

Hola- sonrió, no pensé que mi nuevo conocido iba a estar aquí pero bueno está bien creo

Hola, siéntate- dice bridgette haciéndome campo a lado de ella en el sofá de tres personas.

Duncan está enfrente de nosotras con audífonos y en su celular no se da cuenta de mi presencia hasta que me siento enfrente de Bridgette, el solo me sonríe, y me inspexiona de arriba abajo, hombres.

Hola- mantiene su sonrisa

Hola, amm ¿Cómo estás?- no sabía que decir

Bien y ¿tu?- pregunta aun con su sonrisa

Bien gracias- ahora yo sonrió ¿Por qué? No se

Bridgette, nos voltea a ver y sonríe

Y ¿Qué vamos a hacer?- pregunta geoff

No sé, vamos a… al boliche, a tomar, a patinar, al cine, a comer, a nadar, a la playa, al parque, al teatro, a un partido…- y así siguió

Lo sé!- interrumpo a Bridgette- vamos al karaoke- digo sonriendo y volteando a ver a cada uno de ellos

¿A cantar? – pregunta geoff

Si quieres sí, ahí podemos tomar y comer y..- me interrumpe Duncan

Y reírnos de la gente que canta mal- lo volteo a ver con el ceño fruncido y el solo hace una mueca

Si- dice bridgette

Bueno tres contra uno, está bien- dice geoff tomando su chamarra

¿Tu carro o el mío courtney?- me pregunta geoff

Como quieras- digo levantando los hombros

El mío -dice y sale

Salimos todos y nos subimos al carro de geoff, él y bridgette enfrente y Duncan y yo atrás no sé porque es incómodo pero lo es y no me gusta, lo volteo a ver él está viendo por la ventana del carro, sigue igual con su misma sonrisa, mirada, tiene su cosita verde en el cabello, un poco menos de percings o a echo abdominales o pesas porque ya está mas

Ring-ring

Mi teléfono, todos voltean a verme

Soy yo- me sonrojo

Hola- contesto la llamada

Nena, hey ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces?- es Scott

Bien gracias, voy a karaoke- le digo

O ¿con quién?- me pregunta

Con bridgette, ¿quieres venir?- es mi novio y desde hace mucho que no lo veo

Si claro donde es- dice emocionado

Te mando la dirección por mensaje- digo, ya ven la tecnología de hoy

Está bien la espero, hasta más al rato- dice

Si, bye nos vemos- cuelgo, y le mando la dirección por mensaje

¿Quién era?- dice bridgette

Scott- digo sin ningún sentido, pero siento tención en los 3, volteo a ver a Duncan que rueda los ojos

Amm ¿tiene algo de malo que venga Scott?- mi pregunta es para todos

No está bien- dice geoff

Y sin menos de que me diera cuenta llegamos al karaoke.

Tal y como me lo imaginaba, mesas circulares por todo el lugar, meseros atentos a todo, y un escenario enfrente de madera con un micrófono y cortinas rojas. Tomamos exactamente la mesa de en medio para ver a toda la gente de nuestro alrededor. En 5 minutos después llega Scott, nos voltea a ver y sonríe.

Hola- dice sonriente a todos, choca los puños con Geoff, le da un beso en el cachete a bridgette, saluda de la mano raro a Duncan, y a mí me besa, llega y me besa, me suelta y se pone a lado de mi agarrándome la cintura

¿Ya ordenaron algo? – dice Scott, sonriendo

A, no – dice Bridgette

O, okey- en eso voltea y llama a un mesero

Disculpe, me puede traer una cerveza..- dice- dos- dice geoff- tres- dice Duncan- bueno tres cervezas por favor, ¿tú qué quieres nena?- me pregunta scott

A, una piña colada – le digo al mesero

Dos- dice brigette, yo le sonrió

Y así pasan las horas, las bebidas y como nos ponemos borrachos cada uno de nosotros. Yo soy la menos borracha por supuesto

Jajajajajaja, y tú... ¿Cómo te llamas? así Duncan, como vas con tu novia esa… Gwen- dice bridgette, con la bebida en sus venas. Yo estaba hablando con Scott pero con eso lo deje y solo le sonreí.

A… ella, la… ¿cómo se dice?- con su estado ni sabe las palabras

Cogiste- dice geoff borracho igual

No, pendejo lo otro- dice levantando la mano se me hace gracioso

Follaste- el geoff borracho entro a la acción

No lo otro – dice Duncan

Chupaste – sonríe geoff

Ya cállate, dices puras…- se le olvido la palabra a Duncan, jajajjaja

Jajajaja- me empiezo a reír, y me voltean a ver

¿Qué te parece gracioso hermosa?- dice un Duncan borracho

Tu- digo retándolo

A si yo, y ¿Por qué?- dice levantando su ceja

Por... borracho- le sonrió y él me sonríe.

Y ¿Quién es el siguiente en cantar? – dice el presentador

Todos se quedan callados

Bueno el micrófono esta libre por si alguien quiere cantar- el señor dice y baja del escenario

Hay que cantar un cineto- jajaja hay bridgette

¿Qué es eso? – le digo levantando las cejas y sonriéndole

Que cantemos los cinco- dice bridgette tomando de su décima piña colada

Jajjaja no creo que ellos querrán – digo

Bueno tú canta y después yo – sonríe bridgette desafiante

Está bien – le sonrió

En cuanto levanto la vista me dirijo la vista en el escenario y... jajajjajaja veo a Duncan y a Scott abrazados y con cervezas en sus manos enfrente del micrófono jajajja dios!

Bueno aquí a este hermoso, papi, y sexy stufa que tengo a mi lado va a cantar pero claro está que primero va a hacer el más guapo que stufa… yo- dice Duncan jajaja confundió a scott con stufa y no es stufa es estufa jajajja que tonto

No, no, no doncin primero yo- dice Scott jajja doncin es Duncan

No yo primero – dice Duncan

No, yo – Scott

En eso sube geoff y los baja y vuelve a subir y empieza a cantar jajaja no se le entiende nada, se vuelve a subir Duncan y lo quita y el empieza a cantar igual sin entenderse, así estuvieron hasta que los corrieron

¿Qué hacemos?- dice bridgette

¿Te quieres ir?- pregunto

NO, pero como se van a ir ellos- dice bridgette con una mueca

Solamente ruedo los ojos y nos levantamos de la mesa dando un poco de propina

Salimos y nos encontramos a Scott tirado y dormido y a geoff hablando con Duncan como que se fueron a lavar la cara con agua fría para que se les bajaran muy poco las copas. Nos voltean a ver

¿Se quieren ir?- dice geoff

bridgette se mueve incomoda y con una mueca

No- dice bridgette

Yo tampoco- dice geoff

Yo no- dice Duncan

Ni modo tres contra uno- sonrió

Pero y Scott- pregunto ladeando mi cabeza hacia el

Lo llevamos a su casa y lo dejamos hay y nosotros nos vamos- dice Duncan

Es un poco egoísta, ¿no?- digo

Sí, pero quieres pasear a un bello durmiente por toda la ciudad- dice Duncan

No, pero el vino con nosotros- digo

Courtney, entiende, Scott tiene que descansar esta borracho y no puede estar en el carro todo el día- dice bridgette

Hago una mueca- está bien- suspiro

¿Aquí es? – dice geoff

Si gracias – sonrió y bajo del carro

Y ¿cómo lo vamos a llevar?- pregunto

Todos piensan

Duncan se separa del grupo y trae consigo un carrito radio flyer rojo.

Por qué trajiste ese carrito- digo disgustada

Tranquila así será más fácil llevarlo- dice Duncan muy tranquilo

Entre geoff y Duncan lo suben al carrito cuando ya está arriba Duncan jalaba de la palanquita para dirigirlo a su casa

Abro la puerta de su casa con las llaves de Scott y entramos a su casa

¿Dónde está su cuarto? – dice Duncan

Por aquí, sígueme- le dijo

Solamente estamos él y yo, por supuesto Scott también, en la casa de Scott. Mientras que bridgette y geoff esperan en el carro

Abro la puerta del cuarto de Scott

Y ¿Cómo se te ocurre que lo subiremos a su cama? – digo viendo la cama y con brazos cruzados

¿Quién digo que lo teníamos que subir? – dice Duncan con un tono de arrogancia

Yo – digo

El solamente rueda los ojos, hago una mueca

Nos quedamos parados en el cuarto de Scott viéndonos compartiendo miradas a los ojos por ambas partes, dejo de verlo y me acerco a Scott, como te subo a tu cama- me pregunto en mi consiente

No volteo a ninguna parte solamente miro a Scott, pero Duncan me carga bruscamente y me lleva hasta la puerta de salida, en ese transcurso yo intento zafarme de el pero no puedo, llego a un punto que se me hizo divertido todo esto

Jaajajja basta Duncan- le sonrió

El me baja, veo una sonrisa en su cara y yo le devuelvo la sonrisa de la misma manera

Bueno creo que nos están esperando- digo caminando a la puerta

El camina atrás de mí, yo abro la puerta pero el, la cierra

¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto levantando la ceja.

No me alcanza a callar pero me da una respuesta la que todo de mi quería, un beso, yo con mis manos lo intento empujar pero él me agarra las dos manos y las sube estamos pegados en la puerta de salida con las manos levantadas y con un sensual beso, en eso el me pide meter la lengua pero yo…

Ya basta- le susurro, no está bien estoy en la casa de mi novio besándome con mi exnovio

El reflexiono las cosas, y me soltó con una mueca en su rostro

Yo abro la puerta y me voy al carro con mis amigos

No me lo esperaba- me digo a mi misma en mi subconsciente

3 segundos después viene Duncan y se sube al carro

¿Por qué tardaron? – dice bridgette

No podíamos subirlo a la cama- digo

Oigan y si mejor dejamos esto para después tengo sueño- digo… - y mucho en que pensar - sub consiente otra vez

Está bien – dice geoff

Le limito a sonreír

Todo el camino me la pase callada solamente escuchando a bridgette no habla tanto pero trato de sacarme plática

Listo, primera parada courtney – dice geoff en un tono burlón

Jajajja gracias geoff- le dijo y me bajo del carro

Le sonrió a bridgette y volteo a ver a Duncan le digo adiós con la mano y me voy a mi departamento

Pov´s Duncan

La cague…

Hola ¿cómo están nenas?

¿Qué querrá Duncan? O más bien ¿Qué pensó Duncan para hacer eso? ¿ Y gwen,trent? Courtney… ¿quiere a Duncan?

Bueno como saben nada de esto me pertenece solamente mi historia, no los personajes, nada más para recordarles no lo hago con fines de lucro ni nada de eso

O otra cosa una disculpa si pongo muchas groserías :$ es que bueno la mayoría de los hombres que yo conozco hablan así, y siento que así serian :/ lo siento si se ofenden o se sorprenden, no sé qué sienten pero si sienten feo perdón :/

También la tardanza jejeje :3

Bueno les deseo lo mejor y nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo

Coman frutas y verduras


	12. confesiones y consejos

Y ¿cómo les fue?, cuéntenme todo- digo emocionada

¡Mis papas ya llegaron! Me siento muy feliz me hacían bastante falta

Deja de estar de chismosa courtney – dice mi hermano André

No te estoy diciendo a ti! – le digo

Nos fue bien muy bonito y nos la pasamos bien – dice mi papa

Mira te trajimos esto – dice mi mama y me da una bolsa

Gracias- le sonrió y abro la bolsa, es una blusa que es color blanco y con letras doradas dice florida

¿Te gusto?- dice mi mama

Sí, gracias – le sonrió como muestra de agradecimiento

Estamos en la casa de mis papas yo los fui a visitar para verlos y hablar con ellos

Bueno me tengo que ir tengo que organizar cosas porque el miércoles empiezo la escuela – me paro del sillón y con la bolsa que me dio mi mama

Hoy me vestí sencilla, unos jeans claros, una blusa rosa pegada con descote v, unas sandalias, un chongo, unos lentes tipo militar y obviamente mi celular, llaves, y dinero

Courtney- llama mi mama

¿Sí?- digo

Se podría quedar tu hermano en tu departamento, porque su casa la están arreglando- dice mi mama desde la sala

Yo voy hacia ella

Tengo dos preguntas, ¿Qué le está haciendo a su casa? Y ¿Por qué no me dijo el?- digo

La están remodelando y él no sabe – dice mi mama

¿Por qué no sabe?- digo muchas preguntas lo se

Por qué me pidió que se quedara aquí y yo le dije si pero no me acordaba que se van a quedar unos amigos míos aquí y van a tomar la única recamara disponible- dice mi mama- hazle ese favor a tu hermano courtney

Yo ruedo los ojos ligeramente

Está bien- digo- pero que se apure! – grito

Me vuelvo a sentar y saco un libro y empiezo a leer

¿Listo?- le digo a mi hermano

A si es pequeña – me dice mi hermano

Vámonos pues- digo saliendo de la casa de mis papas. Ya me había despedido de ellos

Mete tus cosas aquí- le apunto la parte de atrás de mi jeep

Está bien- la avienta

Yo manejo- dice mi hermano

Jajajaja no – le pongo cara de fuchi

Como no – dice y me corretea por toda la calle, jajajja no me alcanza, pero no me acordaba que el practico atletismo

Listo sube, yo conduzco- dice mi hermano con una sonrisa

Yo ruedo los ojos sonriendo

¿Quieres comer? Tengo hambre – dice mi hermano

Si ¿a dónde quieres comer? – le pregunto

No sé en el camino vemos- dice y se sube al carro

Me subo yo también a mi carro

Quieres aquí, o aquí, o aquí- dice mi hermano apunando a un restaurante chino, uno japonés y uno italiano

Yo prefiero aquí- apunta a una hamburguesería

A no, ya manejaste yo escojo- digo, mm ¿Qué se me antoja? Comida china no, ya comí teriyaki entre esta semana

Vamos aquí- comida italiana gana

Está bien- se baja sin ánimos del carro

Vamos pequeño hermanito o ¿quieres que te cargue?- le digo en un tono burlón

Cállate courtney- me dice frustrado

Solamente rio

Entramos yumi pan de ajo

Pov´s Duncan

Hola- digo atreves de mi celular

Hola, ¿Duncan? Nos podemos ver en la tarde, soy gwen- wow desde hace tiempo no la veo creo 2 semanas

O si claro paso por ti o tu vienes o como- digo

A yo voy a tu casa no te preocupes- dice

A okey hasta tarde- cuelgo

¿Qué querrá?

Pov´s courtney

Jajajaja no hagas eso- le digo a mi hermano que se acerca con una chica de pelo rubio, alta y un vestido rojo

Hola –dice mi hermano con su tono "conquistador"

¿Hola?- la muchacha

Cómo te llamas- dice mi hermano

Oye lo siento pero me tengo que ir- jajaja

Jajajjaja- me estoy riendo a carcajadas mientras él se acerca

Ni en friend zone te pone – le digo

Calla – dice

Jajajaja pobre pequeño romeo- digo quitando me las lágrimas por la risa

Disculpe me puede dar la cuenta- dice mi hermano al mesero

Claro- el mesero responde amable mente

Y ¿Qué película quieres ver? – le digo a mi hermano

Amm no se deja ver – me quita el control y tocan a la puerta

Abre cou – dice mi hermano

Te dije que no me dijeras así, me cae mal cuando me dice así,- desde pequeña me dice así y no me gusta

Abro la puerta y el enfadoso de Scott

Hola- me sonríe

Hola- le digo

¿Quién es?- me pregunta por mi hermano

O él es mi hermano, André- le digo y le hago espacio para que pudiera pasar

Hola soy Scott- le da la mano a mi hermano

O hola mucho gusto, soy André- como ven a veces raras veces mi hermano puede ser educado

Bueno nena solamente vine a ver cómo estas- dice

Okey, y a ¿dónde vas? – digo

O voy a una fiesta, con unos amigos te iba a invitar pero está tu hermano y creo que quieres descansar ¿no? Por lo de ayer – dice Scott

No yo estoy bien aquí gracias- digo sonriéndole

De nada bye- y se va

¿Quién era? –mi hermano el preguntón

Mi novio- digo sin interés

Se ve que hay amor- dice mi hermano con tono sarcástico

Solo suspiro

¿Te gusta? – pregunta mi hermano

No sé – digo

Que tan estúpida respuesta courtney, es si o no – ahora mi hermano el enojón

Que parte de no se no entendiste André- digo frustrada

¿Por qué dices no se? – dice sin despegar la cara de la televisión

Porque si se me hace atractivo y educado pero ya no siento la química como era antes y esas cosas de enamorados ya no, de hecho hay veces que me enfada, y aparte creo que ya demostré que ya no me gusta- digo suspirando

¿Por qué lo dices? – dice mi hermano

¿Te acuerdas de mi ex novio? – digo volteándolo a ver

¿Quién? Duncan- dice

Sí, me bese con el ayer en la casa de Scott, y ¿que hice para evitar el beso? Seguir el beso- digo

Mira pequeña hermanita, nada en esta vida es igual a las historias que tu lees tal vez un 30% es verdad y lo demás es una vil ruina, no te dejes engañar tú no eres tonta. Creo que te entiendo, a este zanahoria no te gusta pero es tu novio y pienso que muy pronto lo cortaras, pero al otro tipo no quieres estar con el por qué te engaño en televisión nacional y tienes miedo que vuelva a pasar, pero obviamente no en televisión nacional, jaja ya no – dice mi hermano viéndome a la cara

Aparte del miedo de que me vuelva a engañar es el orgullo, que no quiere que vuelva con él, algo en mi me dice todavía lo quieres y la otra parte me dice no vuelvas te va hacer daño, y no sé con cual lado irme oeste o lado este me revuelve mucho esta decisión y no quiero sufrir ni llorar más- digo

Así es todo esto hermanita ¿Qué se puede hacer? – dice mi hermano

Y si no tengo novio y me libero de problemas- digo

Como tú quieras, yo te aconsejo más de un mes libre sin problemas, y así tú decides a quien quieres, si quieres estar soltera, o conseguirte a alguien mejor – dice mi hermano

Todos los impulsos sentimentales…- dice mi hermano

Deben ser guiados por la razón ¡Es de mary bennet!, ¿leíste esa novela?- digo

No por eso existe internet- jajaja hay mi hermano

Tienes razón,- digo y lo abrazo

Yo siempre cou – se burlo

Le aviento una almohada en la cara

No me digas así- le digo

No me peges asi- me pega un almohadazo

Oye, a las damas no se les pega ni con el pétalo de una rosa- digo

Tú no eres una dama, eres courtney, la cou- me pega otra vez con la almohada

¿Me estas retando?- digo pegándole con la almohada

Si- me pega

Jajajajajaja- me rio como niña pequeña jugando con su hermano

Quiero un Sándwich – dice mi hermano

¿Tienes hambre?- pregunto

Obvio si, tu ¿no?- dice

No comimos mucho André, como voy a tener hambre- digo obvia

No empieces de anoréxica courtney! Comimos hace tiempo- dice mi hermano

No sé pero yo no tengo hambre tu come si quieres- le digo

Nos quedamos callados y sentados en el sillón

Pues hazlo- dice mi hermano

¿Qué hago?- digo inquieta

Prepara mi sándwich- me exige

O no tu hazlo, ahí jamón, pan, queso, papitas, chocolate, todo lo que le quieras poner ahí no me distraigas- digo viendo la película

Señorita mandona controladora- se queja mi hermano en voz alta

Cállate no dejas escuchar- le grito

Pov´s Duncan

Hola ¿Cómo estás? – digo "educadamente"

Bien, gracias, y ¿tu?- me dice

Bien pasa- dejo pasar a gwen a mi casa

Esta nerviosa, ¿Qué paso?, seguro querrá volver, o hablar de sus problemas. Estamos sentados en el sillón grande de mi casa sin vernos, ella desvía la vista hacia abajo y yo la sigo observando, ella suspira

Bueno te tengo dos noticias, una si se puede decir buena y otra muy mala- gwen, por fin me voltea a ver

Okey, a ver dime- digo

La primera: me gustaría quedar en plan amigos, como era antes de todo esto, una linda amistad sana, mejores amigos ¿te gustaría? – dice gwen

Claro me encantaría, tu sabes que a mí me gusta más el plan de amigos- digo sonriendo

Y ¿la otra cosa?- le pregunto

Amm es más fuerte, muy fuerte – dice gwen nerviosa

¿de que se trata?- digo levantando la ceja

Puede cambiar tu vida – dice sonriendo

Dime- digo con el ceño fruncido

¿Seguro?- pregunta

Si – me esta hartando

Okey, amm, como te digo- dice

Hablándolo como lo estás haciendo- digo obvio

Bueno amm, jejeje, - se sonroja ¿Por qué? Ella nunca hace eso

Ruedo los ojos

Ella suspira

Estoy embarazada- esta es la prueba que dos simples palabras pueden cambiar tu vida

Pero ¿Por qué? – digo levantándome del sofá

Porque así sucedió- dice gwen aun sonrojada

¿Cómo sucedió?- digo

Ella solamente me mira como si me estuviera diciendo "como crees"

¿Qué vamos hacer? – pregunto

No sé, por eso vine- dice gwen

Hay, ¿cuantos meses llevas?- pregunto

Llevo semanas, son cuatro semanas- dice

Pero yo siempre usaba condón ¿qué paso?- digo

Se puede romper Duncan, deja de hacerme preguntas estúpidas!- me grita

Entonces, ¿Qué quieres que diga?, ¡estas embarazada! Y nosotros ya ni somos pareja- le grito

Primero: no me grites- dice gwen, yo la interrumpo

Tú empezaste- le digo

Bueno como sea, segundo: hay que hacer algo, es problema de los dos hay que resolverlo entre los dos – dice gwen

Okey tienes razón- digo

¿Tú qué quieres hacer? – le pregunto

Pues él es un pequeño que no tiene la culpa de que sus papas no se quieran, él debe seguir viviendo como si nada, pero obviamente tú me tienes que dar dinero para eso, y verlo, todas esas cosas- dice gwen

Yo solo ago una mueca

¿en qué piensas? – dice gwen

Por dios gwen, estas embarazada!- le digo

Ya paso ya se hizo, ¿Qué quieres que haga?- dice

Solo ruedo los ojos

Lose este molesto, yo también me enoje cuando llore, pero es una lección de vida, que llego en mal momento pero hay que actuar maduros, todo se puede juntos- dice ella

Gwen acabamos de terminar, ¿Cómo quieres que lo tome?- digo

Confiando en mí- dice

Bueno, lo siento por esto pero tengo que pensar, ¿por favor, te podrías ir? – digo tratando de sonar educado

Amm, claro, bye – se va

Mierda, mierda ¿Qué voy hacer?  
voy a dejar que el niño o niña crezca y hacer lo que digo gwen

¿Cómo actuare como padre?  
eso será difícil pero tratare de ser uno de los mejores papas

Él bebe, ¿me querrá?

Obviamente soy su papa

Pero, si gwen se consigue un esposo, y le da más carriño a él ¿Qué harás?

No se es muy pronto para pensar en eso

Solamente me concentraré en una pregunta

¿Qué pensara courtney sobre esto?

O por dios, gwen embarazada tss, ¿empeorara todo esto?

De hecho la embarazada (en mi plan original) iba a ser courtney pero se me ocurrió que en gwen quedaría mejor. ¿Ustedes que piensan, gwen o courtney con Scott?

Dos capítulos en una semana ;) si pude, me lo propuse y aquí esta :D

Bueno es todo de mi parte, en este momento

Coman frutas y verduras

POSDATA: a mí también me encanta mis dietas chapiz deberías de seguirlas ;) te hacen enflacar muy rápido ;D


	13. quien es ese alguien?

Salte de ahí, te quiero ver- le digo a mi hermano que está en un probador midiéndose ropa para su próxima cita, chica nueva y cuñada nueva, estamos en un centro comercial muy grande y aquí hay miles de tiendas de ropa, simplemente inmenso y no hay nada más de ropa ahí comida, electrónicos, perfumes, todo lo que puede tener una plaza

Por fin sale, lleva puesta una camisa azul marino con rayas negras, un jeans azul fuerte, unos vans negros con adornos blancos, y su peinado revuelto pero bien formado, se ve " bien" para conquistar a su chica, vamos a decir que esta pasable.

Y ¿Cómo me veo?- me pregunta sonriendo

Te ves pasable, ven vamos a pagar- le digo y le agarro la mano para llevarlo a la caja registradora

Courtney, espera me tengo que quitar la ropa- dice André

O si perdón te espero- le digo, me volteo a ver a un espejo que está enfrente de mí, giro para verme mejor, hoy tengo un vestido floreado sencillo y bonito de manga 3/4, unas sandalias color piel, hoy decidí hacerme tipo rulos a mi cabello estaba aburrida, y me maquille sencilla y natural, solo rímel y polvo o también un poco de blush rosita claro

Listo- ahora mi hermano sale con otro tipo de ropa, shorts negros y una camisa roja y sus vans negros

Ahora si a pagar- le sonrió y vamos a la larga fila para pagar nuestras prendas

5 minutos después…

Todo lo que buscaban encontraron- nos sonríe una rubia cajera

Si gracias- dice mi hermano

La rubia cajera nos pone la ropa de mi hermano en una bolsa de plástico y nos vamos de la tienda

Mientras caminamos…

¿Cuándo entras a la escuela?- me pregunta mi hermano

Mañana- le digo

Oh, y ¿ya estas lista?- me dice

Si, y tu ¿ya conseguiste trabajo?- le digo

No aun n…- choca con alguien y ese alguien le tira la soda que ese alguien tenía en sus manos

Yo no volteo a ver a ese alguien solo le miro la cara a mi hermano y cuando vea ese alguien sonríe

Ey, ¿cómo estás?- dice mi hermano a ese alguien yo levanto la vista y veo que ese alguien es Duncan. Chocan manos y yo le sonrió a Duncan y le doy un beso en el cachete por saludo

Bien ¿y tú?, perdón viejo, pero estaba buscando a geoff- dice Duncan a un buscando con la mirada a geoff

Bien gracias, y ahí esta geoff- dice mi hermano sonriéndole a geoff y chocan puños y yo le saludo

Wow viejo desde hace mucho que no te veía- dice geoff diciéndole a mi hermano

Si, lo sé pero no he podido salir ya saben uno que estudia y después se va de vacaciones- dice mi hermano sonriendo

Bueno que bueno que te veo y a ti también courtney por supuesto, voy a hacer una fiesta el próximo fin de semana por si quieren ir- dice geoff sonriendo

Si desde hace mucho que no voy a una fiesta tuya geoff a ti que te quedan al 100 - dice mi hermano

Si y va a estar ¡genial viejo!- geoff grita y todos le voltean a ver

Volteo a ver a Duncan el viene vestido como siempre es su estilo y con una gran sonrisa dibujada por la expresiones que maneja geoff, lleva puesta una camisa negra polo, unos shorts cafés claros y bolsas a los lados con un cinto negro, unas sandalias de playa obviamente sus pircings y su mohawk verde, no hay que olvidar que la camisa negra marca sus cuadros.

¿vous aimez cette idée courtney?- el acento francés de mi hermano me distrae de mis pensamientos

Si me encantaría- le digo sonriendo, aunque no se a que dije si

Está bien pueden venir a las 7 pm- dice André

Genial viejo más tarde nos vemos- dice geoff y se despide de puños con mi hermano igual que Duncan.

Se van y yo me volteo a ver a ellos el único que voltea a ver hacia nosotros es Duncan y me guiña el ojo

Okey André, dos cosas- le digo seria

A ver cou – me dice

Más bien tres, una: no me digas así- le digo, el asiente

Dos: ¿Por qué me hablaste francés?- le digo

Por qué estabas distraída con Duncan y no entendías el español courtney y te tuve que hablar en francés para que volvieras a este mundo de todos modos sirvió a la 3 vez pero funciono- me dice mi hermano, y yo con un ligero sonrojo

Bueno y ¿cuál es la tres?- me pregunta mi hermano

¿Que van hacer ellos en mi departamento?- le pregunto

Courtney, tú estabas ahí, planeamos ver películas en tu departamento esta noche- dice mi hermano, vaya pensar en un hombre si te lleva todo el tiempo

¡André te dije que mañana iba a la escuela! No puedes invitar a tus amigos a mi casa a ver películas porque yo mañana empiezo con mis clases- le digo, más bien le grito

Courtney, relájate son las 4 pm acabas de salir de trabajar, relájate y no grites- me trata de tranquilizar mi hermano

Y ¿eso que tiene que ver André? Mañana tengo clases, me debo de preparar para ir a la escuela- le digo

Courtney ni modo tu dijiste si enfrente de ellos yo no tengo la culpa de que te hayas distraído con Duncan viendo y acalorándote con solo verlo, tu estuviste ahí debiste a ver escuchado- tiene razón y odio admitirlo así que lo único que hago es bufar y rodar mis ojos

Eso es buena cou, vamos por palomitas- me dice y vamos a la primera tienda que hay de comida

Pov´s Duncan

Vaya viejo courtney no te quitaba la mirada de encima- dice geoff mientras subimos a su carro

Lo se viejo- le dijo guiñándole un ojo

¿Tú la quieres?- dice geoff

eso no te quiero decir es otra cosa más dura- le digo serio

¿Qué es?- pregunta haciendo una mueca

Gwen está embarazada- le dijo y su cara cambia a una boca abierta y unos ojos muy abiertos

No mame… ¿Enserio? estás jugando verdad- me dice pegándome en el estómago y yo le miro serio

No geoff, no estoy jugando es algo real – le digo

¿Qué piensas hacer?- me dice geoff con una mueca

Cuidarlo y seguir mi vida – le digo

Y courtney, ¿no que la querías?- me pregunta

Ya no se geoff, esto es complicado- le dogo recargándome más al asiento de copiloto

Mira viejo, si ella te quiere no le va a importar eso- me dice

No, no es eso tiene novio, más aparte acuérdate que la engañe y en televisión nacional geoff, eso nadie con cerebro lo olvida y más si tiene corazón-le digo

Conquístala, de nuevo- dice geoff

Jajaja ¿estás jugando cierto?- le digo riendo y el me mira cerio

No, no estoy jugando Duncan, vuelve desde al principio, pregúntale a bridgette que le gusta y que no y vuelve a ser tu él Duncan que le gusta a courtney- me dice geoff

Mira geoff a ella le gustan los hombres románticos y yo no soy así- le digo

Lo sé y ella no te pide que lo seas solamente quiere que te comportes como tal o debes en cuando ser así- dice geoff

Y tu ¿Qué me recomiendas? Llevas como 5 años de noviazgo con bridgette, algo tienes que hacer para que ella siga contigo- le digo levantando una ceja

Solamente dile la verdad, dile que la necesitas, no se Duncan, solamente dile lo que sientes por ella y creme que todo TODO se te va a abrir- dice geoff y me guiña un ojo

Jajaja ya se que haces los viernes en la noche entonces- ahora yo le guiño un ojo y se ríe

Pues ya sabes mis secretos más íntimos Duncan- dice

No aun no, quiero saber que más haces- le digo serio

Mira cuando la lleves a pasear ábrele la puerta del carro, eso nunca pasa de moda y les gusta- me dice

¿Enserio tengo que hacer eso? Viejo yo no soy asi- le digo

Tiene que hacerlo si quieres que todo se te abra- me dice

Ya que, ¿Qué más?- le digo

Muéstrale detalles, tú nunca hacías eso- me dice

Si ya se y no me arrepiento por que no gaste nada para tenerla- le digo

Ahora cambio, ya vas a tener que gastar- me dice serio

Llegamos a su casa y en el camino del carro a la sala seguimos hablando

¿Qué más?- le digo

Nada más recuerda una cosa no hay mujer que se resista a las flores y chocolates, se les hace muy romántico- me dice y se sienta en su sofá

Lo tendré apuntando- le digo y me tiro al sofá que esta alado de el

Hola chicos- entra bridgette y se lanza a geoff y se besan, dios! Ellos no paran de besarse a cada 10 minutos se están besando, a veces pienso que lo que siento es envidia

Se separan

Hola Duncan- bridgette me sonríe

Hola- la saludo con la mano

Duncan esta conquistando a una chica- dice geoff y yo le mando una mirada diciéndole "cállate"

asi- dice bridgette divertida

Solo ruedo los ojos

Si- dice geoff

¿Con quién?-pregunta bridgette aún más divertida- con la que estabas coqueteando cuando fuimos al centro comercial, o con la que te estabas besando cuando fuimos a comprar pizza, oh va a ser la castaña con la que te encontramos en pleno show en tu cuarto. O si y esa castaña me platico que decías el nombre de otra, no se acordaba del nombre pero yo aseguro que fue…

Ya bridgette ninguna de ellas- le digo enfadado

Entonces… ¿Quién?- me dice

Courtney- dice geoff

Gracias geoff- digo sarcásticamente

De nada- dice geoff, ruedo los ojos

O no Duncan, ya tuviste mucho, la heriste mucho, ya, ¿no tuviste suficiente spagettie?, porque yo te puedo dar más- dice bridgette (recordatorio: cuando Duncan y courtney terminaron "definitivamente" ella le lanzo en la cabeza un traste o esa cosa que se les echa comida para que los demás se sirvan XD llena de spagettie)

Si bridgette comí mucho spagettie ese día- le digo parándome del sofá

A parte te debes de concentrar más en tu hijo que en relaciones absurdas- dice bridgette

¿Quién te digo sobre él bebe?- le digo

Gwen, y también me dijo que terminaron y valla la remota casualidad que andas atrás de courtney- me dice

Gran cosa, ella es sexy- le digo sonriendo

Bridgette se sobresalta por lo que dije y se acerca a mí y sus tacones son lo único que se escucha mientras camina

Mira Duncan, si vuelves otra vez con tus jueguitos de niño caliente te las vas a ver conmigo, no con courtney o André si no conmigo, y si pasa eso espera mucho más spagettie y una fuerte muy fuerte patada en tus * apunta a mis cosas* cuídate niño caliente- me dice y se va

Cuida más a tu chica, y sácala a pasear mas- le digo a geoff

Ella tiene razón Duncan y tú lo sabes- lo sé pero no lo voy a admitir, solo bufo y ruedo los ojos

Olvidemos este tema geoff- le digo tumbándome otra vez al sofá

A ¿Qué horas dijo André que fuéramos a la casa de courtney?-le digo a geoff

A las 7- me dice

Y ¿Qué horas son?- le pregunto

7:30- me dice

Jajjaja ¿enserio?, solo me pongo un pans y nos vamos- le digo y subo al cuarto de geoff por mi pans favorito que deje en su casa

Povs courtney

Ves no van a venir tus amigos- le digo a André que está preparando sándwiches mientras me tiene a mi haciendo palomitas y chocomilk

Menea más ese chocolate y esa leche y menos habla- dice, ruedo los ojos

Ya nos pusimos la pijama, el lleva un pantalón pijama de rayas azul marino, una camisa gris y esta descalzo

Yo tengo una blusa vieja de los loney tunes, un pantalón pijama rosa, y también estoy descalza y desmaquillada y con mi pelo todo enredado oh y con un ánimo muy grande de seguir despierta! Si como desearía estar en mi cama con mis cobijitas y mis almohaditas a lado de mi o si eso sería algo muy grande y agradable mucho

Ting-tong

El timbre André- le digo

Lo se courtney no estoy sordo- me dice y se va a abrir la puerta

Hola viejo- oigo saludar a Duncan y a geoff

Hola pasen- dice André y los deja pasar

Yo estoy voleada aun haciendo palomitas, chocomilk, a y terminando los sándwiches de André, genial, me tienen como cenicienta

Hola courtney- me saluda geoff

Oh hola – le digo a un preparando todo

André si me ayudaras- le grito a André

Ya voy courtney- me dice

Me volteo con los chocomilks y genial Duncan estaba atrás de mi queriendo me ayudar pero yo lo lleno de chocomilk en la camisa, genial…

Perdón, Duncan yo… déjame arreglarlo,¡ André tráeme ropa limpia!- no sé qué hacer

Courtney toda mi ropa está sucia acuérdate que yo no lavo tu eres la que lavas y no lo has hecho- me dice

Pero tú no vives aquí yo no te tengo que hacer tus cosas- le digo más bien le grito

Eyy ya no se preocupen, siempre me puedo quitar la ropa- dice Duncan

señoras y señores, Duncan se quita la camisa, oh por dios! Veo wow un sueño de bíceps y ante bíceps y todo los eps que puedan existir, ya concéntrate…

O eso le hubieras sugerido André- le digo André volteándolo a ver apuntando los bíceps de Duncan

Si, si como sea ya vamos a ver películas- dice mi hermano tomando las palomitas y yendo a mi sala y atrás sus amigos

Yo salgo de la cocina con más chcomilk y con sándwiches

Gracias vieja- me dice geoff

Yo solo le sonrió y trato de ir a mi cuarto

¿No te vas a quedar a ver películas? – me pregunta Duncan

No gracias, quiero terminar un libro- le digo y le sonrió

Oh sí, que interesante- dice Duncan

Jajaja si, bueno, buenas noches a todos- les digo y me voy a mi cuarto

Me siento en mi cama y escojo libros en internet, mm a quen leo

Mm vamos a leer "unos ojos azules" de Thomas Hardy

Y me monte a una gran obra británica dejándome llevar por esta historia

Hasta que desgraciadamente me quedo dormida…

**¿Cómo están esos alguien que leen?**

**o si nenas capitulo número 13, y vamos por mas, oh y el libro que estaba leyendo courtney lean el resumen y sabrán porque lo puse ;) yo lo quiero leer! No lo encuentro en pdf, ¿Qué les pareció el capítulo? , Oh si y ¿Qué les parece André? Le cayó bien, regular, mal**

**y yo no sé francés, nada, de echo para escribir el verso del hermano de courtney use el traductor de google, la verdad no sé por qué lo puse, pero ya esta**

**Quiero mandar saludos**

**kumita-chan: gracias por todo tu apoyo por todo los reviews que mandas gracias y quién sabe si ese hijo sea de duncan la única que sabe es gwen bueno gracias linda por todo**

**aina: qué bonito nombre me gusto, saludos y también gracias eres muy linda, nos seguimos escribiendo cuídate**

**princesasterolove: gracias, si lo se pff a ver si puedo seguir escribiendo cada día aunque no creo pero a ver si puedo, gracias por tu apoyo**

**amaduquis: jefa de jefas ¿como esta?, bueno gracias amada karolina te quiero mucho gracias por tu apoyo siempre leyendo cuando te digo que ya actualice, y nos vemos**

**Alejandra: chapiz gracias también por siempre estar ahí en las buenas y malas gracias por tu amistad la aprecio mucho, gracias**

**Bueno de todos modo aunque no manden reviews y siempre leen esta historia gracias, por seguirla y siguiéndome en esta historia que todavía no termina**

**Cuídense y….**

** Coman frutas y verduras ;)**


	14. hot dogs y celos?

Un sonido de pajaritos relajante me despierta de mis sueños, que horas, 5:20 am hoy a la escuela recuerda- me recuerdo yo misma

Me siento en mi cama, muevo la cabeza en círculos, y me quito mi antifaz, dulce pero en este momento desagradable luz, me estiro y levantó los brazos, voy bajándolos y en ese transcurso siento algo o más bien alguien, volteo y genial!...

¿Qué haces aquí?- sin ninguna otra cosa le pregunto

Duncan y Geoff se quedaron a dormir aquí y les preste mi cuarto, yo no quería dormir en el sofá entonces vine aquí contigo- se talla los ojos y en su voz todavía se escucha cansancio

¿Por qué no me dijiste que se iban a quedar a dormir? - le pregunto

Porque sabía que no me ibas a dejar - me dice

Buen punto, me meteré a bañar cuando salga ya no te quiero aquí- le digo mientras busco algunas toallas

5 minutos después

Salgo del cuarto de baño y voy hacia mi habitación, cuando entro no veo a André así que me dispongo a desnudarme ya con mi ropa acomodada en el colchón, crema y desodorante o y mi perfume que...

Ahhh!- me tapo con la toalla ya tirada al piso

Qué haces aquí, no sabes que se debe de tocar la puerta antes de entrar- le digo poniendo la toalla sobre mi cuerpo **DESNUDO**

Si pero André me dijo que viniera por su celular, lo siento pero tu hermano es muy mandón- me dice con una sonrisa traviesa

Bueno, salte Duncan no me importa como sea mi hermano salte ocupo privacidad, que sé que no respetas- le digo mientras lo empujó hacia mi puerta

Bye- le digo cerrándole la puerta en la cara

Bonitas piernas- oigo que susurra detrás de la puerta, me sonrojo, genial, odio que haga eso

20 minutos después

Un jeans, blusa aguadita azul que en medio dice " see you later", zapatillas negras y una trenza francesa, un poco de maquillaje y listo

Salgo de mi cuarto y son las 5:40 hoy entro a la escuela a las 7:30 tengo tiempo de un desayuno muy bien cocinado

Agarro mi celular y lo pongo a cargar

Y ¿si pongo música? Me pregunto y no hay dudas pongo a Rolling Stones a todo volumen mientras cocino

Pan francés con mermelada, huevos con jamón, una copa de fruta con yoghurt, y jugo de naranja. O en pocas palabras mi desayuno de hoy

Me dejo llevar, canto, bailo y juego a hacer una cocinera profesional, que no soy por supuesto

Amaneciste de buenas hoy- escucho decir atrás de mi

Algo así - le sonrió

Qué bueno- me sonríe

Si, ¿tienes hambre? - le digo

No gracias son las 6:19 de la mañana ¿quién va a tener hambre a estas horas? - me dice divertido

Lo sé pero tengo que ir a la escuela- acomodo mi comida en el comedor

Si es muy duro despertarse a esas horas - me dice

Y tú ya te titulaste Duncan? - le pregunto mientras me siento enfrente de mi comedor

Si- me dice en un tono aliviado

Así, y ¿de qué? - le pregunto mientras agarro el tenedor y el cuchillo para empezar a comer

Soy criminólogo- me dice jugando con una manzana

O y ¿en dónde te recibiste? - le pregunto

En la cárcel, hay te dan opciones de estudio- me dice

O que bueno, am me alegro - wow valla confesión, se me avía olvidado esa parte de el

Y tú ¿dónde tomas clases? - me pregunta

En una universidad algo cercas de aquí- le digo

O y ¿sigues con Scott? - me pregunta

Si, y ¿tú con Gwen? ¿Cómo van? - le pregunto

Hay silencio ¿por qué? ¿No me querrá decir?

Bueno creo que eso no es tan relaciones íntimas, si pregunto, si aún sigue con alguien

Como el, por ejemplo, me pregunto si seguía con Scott y yo le respondí, no tiene nada de malo

No ya no somos novios- por fin me contesta

O que lastima, y ¿por qué terminaron?, bueno si me quieres decir no- le digo

Porque ya no sentíamos lo mismo y aparte tenemos problemas- hace una mueca

Oh, lo siento, bueno esos problemas se pueden solucionar, y ustedes podrán volver y ser la pareja perfecta que siempre han sido- le sonrió

No es eso, es que ese problema no podemos deshacernos de el- rueda los ojos

Bueno, amm, no es por ser entrometida y eso, pero ¿de qué problema se trata? Si tú me cuentas yo te puedo dar consejos y apoyarte- le sonrió para darle confianza, se queda pensativo mirándome a los ojos, no sé por qué lo hace pero me gusta, sus ojos son muy hermosos y únicos

Mensaje de jessy, una compañera de salón

* lista courtney*

Si y tú? - le texteo

Veo la hora 6:30

Lo siento Duncan me tengo que ir ya voy a entrar a clase- me levanto de la silla

Mientras pongo los platos en su respectivo lugar

Bye- le doy un beso en el cachete

Agarro mi bolsa con mis libros, mi iPod y mi celular

Salgo y me subo a mi carro poniendo mis cosas en el asiento de copiloto

Un transcurso largo pero seguro de 25 minutos de mi casa a la universidad

Lo estaciono y me bajo con mis cosas

Camino hacia mi edificio especializado en derecho, salón 30, me siento en mi silla enfrente de mi mesa de trabajo y saco un libro para recordar lo del semestre pasado, Mientras se va llenando el salón todos se saludan y se abrazan y yo leyendo

Hola- levanto la vista y es jessy

Hola- le sonrió ella es blanca, pelo negro y unos ojos grises y está un poco llenita pero no es gorda si no tiene algunos kilos de mas

¿Cómo te fue? - me pregunta mientras se sienta alado de mi

Bien gracias y ¿a ti?- le pregunto cerrando mi libro

Bien no me has hablado courtney, muy mal de tu parte que tal si ya no nos veíamos- me dice mientras acomoda sus cosas

Lo siento pero tú tampoco no me hablaste- le digo divertida

Lo siento pero seguimos igual no- me dice

Si - le sonrió

Buenos días alumnos - dice el profesor entrando al salón

Buenos días - decimos todos o algunos

Como ya me conocen soy el profesor creelman y exigió respeto - dice serio, todos asienten, él es un profesor viejito y sabio, que claro se merece el respeto que exige

Bueno pido un fuerte aplauso para la señorita jones Por su excelente calificación- me paro de mi asiento mientras aplauden- felicidades señorita como sabe su promedio fue 98 si sigue así puede subir a 100 felicidades- dice Cortésmente y yo le sonrió

Me siento

Bueno, sigamos con la clase...

2 horas después

Esto fue todo por este periodo se pueden retirar y nos vemos mañana, descansen jóvenes - el profesor toma sus cosas y se retira

Muy aburrida la clase de hoy no courtney? - me dice jessy

Si algo- le digo mientras guardo mis cosas

¿Qué vas a hacer hoy? - me pregunta

Nada creo que estudiar y tu - le pregunto mientras tomo mis cosas y levanto la vista hacia ella

Nada también - dice con una mueca en su cara

¿Quieres ir a mi casa? - le digo, creo que así podemos hablar un poco de lo que nos a sucedido

Claro, me gustaría, vamos - dice

¿Trajiste tu carro?- le pregunto

No- me dice

Bueno vámonos en el mío - le sonrio

Excelente- dice y nos salimos del salón, del edificio y vamos a mi carro

Y si vamos a comer mejor- dice jessy

Si, ¿a dónde quieres ir?- le pregunto

Yo te digo tu maneja- me dice y se sienta en el asiento de copiloto

Está bien - digo rodando los ojos, no me gusta que me digan que hacer

Manejo con las no muy buenas direcciones de jessy y llegamos a un carrito de hot dogs

¿Qué hacemos aquí? - le digo a jessy

A comer- ella se baja del carro y va hacia el carrito de hot dogs

Ya que - murmuro mientras apago mi carro, ya estacionado, camino y voy donde esta ella

¿Has comido un hot dog?- me pregunta jessy

Hace mucho- le digo

Bueno hoy es un buen día para comer estas delicias callejeras - dice jessy

¿Qué quieren señoritas? - pregunta el hot dogero

Dos hot dogs especiales por favor - dice jessy el señor asiente y se pone hacer los hot dogs

Y ¿cómo son los hot dogs especiales? - pregunto

Pronto vas a ver- me dice

Espero que no sea tan grasiento

Qué quieres de tomar- me pregunta jessy

Un té helado- le digo

Está bien- ella va por las bebidas

Veo el lugar no está muy lleno que digamos pero si tiene clientela

Ten- jessy viene y me da mi te

Gracias- le sonrió

Tome señorita - me dice el hot dogero

Volteo hacia él y miro una bestia en un plato

Creo que se confunde señor yo pedí algo más reducido- le digo

No señorita esto es lo más reducido que manejamos- me dice

Oh, bueno am gracias- le sonrió

Escucho algunas risitas de jessy, pero eso no importa

Ahora es bestia contra courtney, me la tengo que comer

Primer mordisco: o por dios es delicioso

Cuarto mordisco: es muy rico

Séptimo mordico: sabe bien

Doceavo mordisco: esta pasable

Quinceavo mordisco: yo puedo

Mordisco dieciocho: hay me falta mucho

Mordico veinte: me va a empezar a dar asco

Mordisco veinticuatro: ya no puedo

Ya jessy no puedo más- le digo mientras tomo de mi te

De que hablas courtney te lo acabaste- dice jessy pagándole al hot dogero

Bueno je ya vámonos a mi casa- le digo mientras me acerco a ella

Está bien vamos- me sonríe y subimos a mi carro

Muy mal día para mi dieta

* * *

Me dijiste que tu hermano está aquí, no- me dice jessy

Si, lo vas a conocer- le digo mientras busco las llaves de mi casa

Abro la puerta y escucho música de AC/DC a todo volumen, basura por todas partes y a mi hermano besándose con su nueva novia, o y a Duncan besándose con otra que no conozco y quien es ella! Quien le dio el derecho a meterse a mi casa y besuquearse con Duncan! Yo no

Estoy parada adentro y enfrente de mi puerta con los brazos cruzados

André levanta la mirada y suelta a su chica

¿No ibas a llegar más tarde? - dice André

André es mi casa yo puedo venir cuando yo quiera- le digo así ceca, Duncan todavía no se separa de "su chica" yo voy hacia ellos y en un impulso de rabia empujo a la chica al suelo y dejo a un Duncan confundido y a una chica adolorida

¿Por qué hiciste eso?- me dice Duncan

Yo puedo hacer lo que quiera, es mi casa – le "explico"

Ven jessy vamos a mi cuarto- le digo a una jessy sonrojada

Donde NADIE nos va a molestar- como ven grito y subrayó mucho el nadie

Voy a mi cuarto agarrada de la mano con jessy y azoto la puerta

El chico de cresta verde - me pregunta jessy

¿Qué tiene?- le digo mientras nos sentamos en mi cama

¿Es tu novio?- me pregunta

No- ahí cara de fuchi

¿Por qué dices eso?-le pregunto

Porque se veían celos cuando empujaste a la chica con la que se estaba besando- me dice

eso no

No fueron solo ilusiones tuyas jessy, solo eso- digo sin ningún sentido

Si solo eso**...**

Povs Duncan

¿Es tu novia la que me empujo?- me pregunta, cómo se llama, creo que Nadia

No Nadia, no es mi novia- le digo

Es Natalia - me dice

Es igual- le digo sin importancia

Me acerco al hermano de courtney

Que vas a hacer- le digo

Hay que limpiar primero y después hay que hablar con ella- me dice

O okey está bien- le digo yo hubiera preferido que fuera al revés, porque yo no quiero limpiar

Povs courtney

O si courtney él es grandioso es lindo, educado y lo mejor sabe tocar la guitarra o y el compone sus propias canciones sin duda él es un sueño- me dice jessy mientras se acostada en mi cama

Y ¿cómo se llama? - le debo de sacar conversación

Se llama trent- me dice

O y ¿cómo es?- hay muchos trents en esta vida no

Él tiene el pelo negro, ojos verdes son muy hermosos por cierto, es alto y siempre tiene consigo su guitarra- o por dios, yo lo conozco

O se ve que es muy mm dulce- le digo, no sé qué más decirle

O si de mas, de echo vamos a ir a una fiesta de un amigo de él, este sábado si quieres ir, vamos- me sonríe emocionada

A esta bien yo tal vez voy- le digo

A si, ¿por qué?- me pregunta

Porque yo también conozco al organizador de la fiesta- le digo

O si ¿cómo?- como pregunta

¿Te acuerdas del show que te dije que participe?

Si - me dice levantando una ceja

Bueno de ahí lo conozco- le digo

Se queda pensativa por un rato, luego levanta la vista y truena sus dedos derechos

O por eso se me hizo conocido ese tipo- me dice

¿Cuál tipo?- levanto la vista para verla

Fincan- me dice

Jajajaja, no se llama fincan- le digo a un con risas

Entonces ¿cómo?- me pregunta

Duncan- le digo

Todavía te gusta verdad- me dice sin rodeos

No- le digo en tono de asco

Claro de que si, y courtney aunque lo niegues te pusiste celosa cuando lo viste besándose con la otra, por eso la empujaste- me dice obvia

No, estás diciendo mentiras, ven vamos a ver si ya limpiaron- estiro mi mano para que lo agarre y ella lo toma y salimos a mi sala, encontramos a André con un trapo limpiando el comedor

André te presento a jessy, jessy André- los presento y ellos se sonríen y se toman la mano

Mucho gusto- dicen los dos

Y Duncan?- le pregunto

Limpiando mi cuarto- me dice

¿Qué hicieron? - le pregunto

Cuando- se hace el inocente

André cuando, en serio-le digo levantando mi ceja derecha y con mis manos en mi estomago

O hablas de hoy, okey, mm nada solo vimos películas- dice supuestamente la verdad

O si y cuando ves películas hay botellas tiradas de cerveza o hay papitas tiradas o lo más interesante y que pasa siempre hay ropa tirada- le digo

Si- me sonríe enseñando sus dientes

No André, creo que tu estas más grande y más maduro que yo para saber que está bien y que está mal- le digo y escucho risas atrás de mí. Me volteo y es Duncan

Tú, también Duncan, creo que estas muy grande para saber que en una casa que no es tuya debes de comportarte- le digo

Tranquila reina del drama, solo nos divertíamos eso es todo, si te hubieras quedado tampoco te hubieras aburrido- me guiña un ojo, odio cuando hace eso

Claro que si Duncan- le digo

No

Si

No

Que si

Que si

Que no

Vez yo nunca me equivoco- me dice y si, me vuelve a guiñar un ojo, agh

Claro que siempre te equivocas- le digo

Iba a decir algo pero lo interrumpe el timbre

Voy a la puerta y es Scott

Hola- me dice

Hola- le sonrió y lo dejo pasar

Ve la casa y la inspecciona y frunce el ceño ya que termina

Yo lo interrumpo antes de que diga algo

Mira Scott ella es jessy una compañera de la escuela- le presento a Jessy y se toman de las manos

Mucho gusto- dice Jessy y Scott solo sigue inspeccionando mi departamento

Duncan y ¿tu amiga?- le pregunto

Ya se fue - dice sin ninguna importancia

Ruedo los ojos

Courtney- me dice Scott

Si- lo volteo a ver

¿Podemos hablar?- me pregunta

Si am, ¿quieres ir a mi habitación?- le pregunto

Donde sea- me dice

A okey, ven vamos- le digo y lo llevo a mi habitación, dejando a jessy con mi hermano lose es de mala educación pero tengo que hablar con el

De qué quieres hablar- le pregunto después de que cerré la puerta

Te gusta todavía Duncan?- me pregunta

Por qué el! De todos los hombres guapos que he visto en mi vida porque me preguntan sobre el

No- le digo seca

No parece - me dice

¿Por qué lo dices?- le digo levantando la vista con el

Courtney, no soy tonto sé que te besaste con él en mi casa, también tengo ojos, como se miran con la mirada el té desnuda y tú te pones tímida con solo eso- frunzo el ceño con eso no es verdad o si

Estas diciendo tonterías- le grito

Courtney, no te hagas la víctima, tu sabes eso- se levanta de mi cama

No, tú crees que yo soy muy estúpida para volver con alguien que me engaño

Eso parece- ruedo los ojos por su comentario

Y a qué quieres llegar con tus comentarios inapropiados? - le digo

A un arreglo- me dice

A qué tipo de arreglo- le digo

A que solamente me mires así a mí, a que te ruborices con mis toques, que te diga palabras bonitas y tu sueltes una sonrisa inocente, que conmigo saques tu lado interior y te vuelvas una diosa, y también espero que yo siempre sea el dueño de tu corazón- o por dios

Creo que todo eso se gana Scott, y no se gana de la noche a la mañana, eso se gana conquistando- o eso dicen en las historias, ¿Por qué yo no puedo vivir mi propio cuento?

Hace una sonrisa y me abraza y yo dudo pero le regreso el abrazo

No quiero que vivas en engaños- me susurra y me acaricia el pelo

* * *

Me callo bien tu amiga- me dice mi hermano mientras me da un plato de cereal

Gracias, si es muy agradable- le sonrió

Si, oye, y, ¿vas a ir a la fiesta de geoff?- oh esa fiesta

No, tengo que estudiar- tomo una cucharada de cereal

¿Todo un fin de semana?- me pregunta

Sip- me tapo con la cobija que traje de mi cuarto

No puedes, ven vamos a divertirnos a vivir una fiesta muy divertida ya sabes cómo hace las fiestas geoff, va a ir bridgette, puedes bailar con ella, no la has visto y tienes la oportunidad de verla, vamos- me trata de convencer

Ya le dije a Scott que no iría- le digo

Lo siento pero vas a ir, y si no tienes pareja, no te preocupes, aquí me tienes a mí- me sonríe

Jajaja tu y yo- pongo mi dedo índice en cada uno

Sí, no tiene nada de malo- me vuelve a sonreír

No- le digo- pero no- lo digo con fuchi

¿Te doy vergüenza cou? ¿Es eso verdad?- ruedo los ojos por su comentario

No señor tragedia, es que no pienso ir- le explico

Yo te ayudare a estudiar el domingo, vamos- me vuelve a tratar de convencer

La pienso

Vamos cou, yo sé que tú quieres ir- me sonríe pero ahora me enseña sus dientes

Pero si no bailas- le sonrio

¿Qué te pasa? Ya se bailar, pequeña- me sonríe

A si, entonces yo soy modelo profesional- le sonrió

O ¿por qué no me dijiste? Me vas a invitar a tu próxima pasarela- me dice sarcásticamente

O si claro- hago un gesto de "oh si, claro"

Si- me abraza

Nunca cambies cou- me abraza

Nunca me dejes, por nada en el mundo- lo abrazo fuerte

Él es mi hermano mayor, una de las personas más especiales para mí, moriría si le pasara algo.

**Hola, ¿Cómo están?**

**Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, una de mis dos bandas favoritas, AC/DC y Rolling stones, ¿a quién les gusta alguna de ellas?**

**Cuídense y nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo**

_Coman frutas y verduras_


	15. engaño otra vez, parte 1

_La antigua Grecia, nada mal para pasarla gwen, mi novio y yo…_

_Bien enserio, donde esta Duncan- me preocupa, ya se tardó en ese tonto desafío_

_Duncan nos acompañara tan pronto cuando pueda, ya sabes si es que sigue con vida- dice chris con su voz de soy más genial que tu_

_Sí, ¿qué significa eso?- escucho decir a alguien preocupado, yo no lo digue, una voz muy conocida, gwen, la volteo a ver feo_

_Podemos concentrarnos en el juego por favor, es hora del temido desempate- dice chris levantando sus manos y tratando de seguir esto_

_Un segundo chris-, quiero aclarar las cosas,- te escuche bastante preocupada- volteo a ver a gwen, con mis manos en las caderas_

_Bueno, yo sé cómo te sientes, si- rueda los ojos en busca de alguna explicación_

_Sabes cómo me siento, como que lo entiendes, o como que sientes lo mismo que yo- la miro feo y con la manos en mis caderas_

_Amm, amm- se acomoda su blusa preocupada- mira alas- apunta hacia unas alas con cera y unas plumas encontradas en el motor del avión_

_Chris explica todo pero yo me le quedo mirando a gwen tratando de que me dé una explicación, pero ella desvía mi mirada_

_Bueno ¿quién va a subir?-pregunta chris terminando de explicar el desafío_

_Bueno yo lo hago por todas ustedes- dice cody_

_Sierra lo abraza y se alegra por que cody va a competir_

_Equipo yo, súper buena onda yo- chris otra vez con su enorme ego_

_Yo lo hare, al extremo- dice tayler emocionado para participar en esta situación_

_Hora de pagarme ese favor- escucho decir a Alejandro volteo para ver de qué se trata_

_Por favor, dile a courtney, lo que sabes sobre Duncan y gwen- Alejandro le dice a tayler_

_Oh- me sorprendo por eso, y volteo a darle una mirada asesina a gwen, y ella ase una mueca_

_En sus marcas- dice chris_

_Ahora- dice Alejandro presionando a tayler y poniendo más nerviosa a gwen_

_¡Vi a Duncan y a gwen besándose!- lo grita y después noto un suspiro de alivio_

_¡Que!- me sorprendo_

_El dijo que….- Alejandro me trato de repetir lo que dijo tayler pero no lo escuche, solo volteo, y le gruño a gwen_

_Listos- chris_

_¿Cómo pudiste?, pensé que éramos como amigas- sierra me agarra para no pegarle a gwen_

_Fuera- dice chris_

_Te odio! Te odio! Te odio!_

_Princesa…_

_Tú y tus estúpidos contratos_

_Así, como te comportas, terminaras sola, sin nadie quien te quiera_

_Él no era tu novio cuando él me beso_

_Eres una envidiosa_

_Una hipócrita_

_Una perra_

**Te quise, pero ahora te odio….**

Courtney- mi hermano me saca de mis recuerdos, muevo la cabeza para librar mis pensamientos y limpiar todo lo malo

Mande- lo volteo a ver

¿Qué tienes?- muchas cosas

Ropa y ¿tu?- me burlo de el

Jaja, que graciosa- levanta su nariz

Yo siempre- le guiño un ojo

Bueno come- me sonríe, yo le devuelvo la sonrisa, y empiezo a comer

Estoy esperando a bridgette, dijo que iba a venir a mi casa, no sé por qué pero va a venir

¿Te gusto, la comida?- me pregunta

Si, sabe rico ¿Dónde lo compraste?- le sonrió

Por haya- jaja

A okey, ¿y eso que tu querías comer comida china?- tomo de mi coca

Se me antojo- levanta los hombros

Se escucha mi tono de llamadas y voy por mi celular

Hola- contesto la llamada

Courtney, estoy afuera- es bridgette

O está bien, ya voy- le cuelgo, me pongo una bata que estaba en el sillón y voy a la puerta

¿A dónde vas?- André

Por bridgette- le digo

A okey- me dice y abro la puerta y bajo

Bajo y tiene estacionado el carro de geoff enfrente de mi edificio

Yo pensé que ya está vas cambiada- me dice

No, ¿Por qué?- levanto mis cejas

Por qué tenemos que comprar algunas cosas- me dice

Bridgette, estoy en pijamas- le digo

Ve a cambiarte rápido, aquí te espero- me manda, nadie me manda

¿Por qué no me dijiste?- quiero una explicación

Se me olvido, ve corre, por favor no quiero comprar las cosas sola- me sonríe

Bueno, está bien- ruedo los ojos, y voy a mi edificio

* * *

Revisa que nos falta- otra vez, bridgette saca su lado mandón

**Compras**

15 bolsas grandes de papitas

35 six pack de cerveza

25 sodas de 3 litros

Vasos desechables (los que consideren)  
platos

Palomitas

Crema para las papitas

Y lo que tú quieres comprar bebe

**Con amor tu osito**

Va hacer mucha cerveza pidió 35 y cada paquete tiene seis, son exactamente 210 latas de cerveza- le digo a bridgette

Lo sé pero eso me pidió, geoff y Duncan- me dice bridgette, ruedo los ojos. No dudo que más de la mitad de la fiesta van a estar borrachos

¿No falta nada?- me pregunta, reviso todo el carrito del mercado lleno de cerveza y las demás cosas

¿Tú qué quieres comprar bebe?- me rio de ella

Ella me mira divertida

Mm, ¿compramos nieve?- me mira

Si- le sonrió

Vamos por la nieve y compramos una de sabor a pastel de queso con brownie

Pagamos todo y es mucho dinero, como me lo esperaba

Son 5,890 por favor- sonríe la cajera, bridgette y yo hacemos una mueca. Geoff solo le dio 4,000 asi que yo y bridgette tuvimos que pagar lo demás, uno de los grandes motivos por el que no quería venir

* * *

Dile a geoff a que ayude a bajar las cosas- le digo a bridgette, ahora yo soy la mandona

Okey- me dice, baja del carro y me da las llaves para abrir la cajuela, la abro y me agacho poquito para sacar algunas cosas, cuatro bolsas de mandado para ser exacta, me vuelva a levantar y esta Duncan atrás de mi

A ti te gusta estar mucho sin camisa, verdad- le sonrió y otra vez sin su camisa, y solo un pans gris

Y a ti te gusta presumir y enseñar mucho tus nalgas verdad- se ríe enseñando sus dientes, se burló de mí, ruedo los ojos, bufo, y paso ala dado de él empujándolo un poco para entrar a la casa de geoff

Hola- me saluda geoff

Hola- le sonrió y le doy un beso en el cachete para saludarlo

Bajamos todo del carro

Listo, es todo- viene geoff con las ultimas 3 bolsas

Si- estoy en el comedor sacando todo y acomodándolo

¿Ya comieron?- les pregunta bridgette

Si, geoff hizo sopa instantánea- dice Duncan

Wow, que comida-digo

Así es nena- dice Duncan

Ruedo los ojos

Bueno, vámonos courtney, tenemos que cambiarnos- dice bridgette

Está bien, vámonos- le digo

Se acerca a geoff y lo besa, ya conocen sus besos no son de los bonitos. Esto es muy incómodo, no me siento cómoda, muevo el pie de un lado a otro para concentrarme en otra cosa, miro el techo, eso es una mancha de chocolate, qué onda con eso, bajo la mirada y una mosca una pequeña mosca, bajo la mirada para el piso veo mis sandalias veraniegas, me viene a la mente esa canción que me gusta, uhuhuhuh uhu uh, aaaaa a a, levanto la vista

Courtney ¿quieres mejor que yo te lleve a tu casa?- me dice Duncan

Volteo a ver a bridgette y se sigue besando con geoff

Sí, claro- le sonrió

Vamos, no creo que se separen- me dice sonriendo

No, espera es que bridgette tiene su ropa en mi casa- le digo con un gesto

No importa ella si no te ve aquí se va a ir a tu casa- me dice, pienso y se siguen besando

Bueno vamos- le medio sonrió

Y vamos a su carro

En el transcurso de la casa de geoff a mi casa no hay plática, y Duncan para romper la "tención" si así se llama, le sube al radio

I´ve been walking in central park ( he estado caminando en central park)

Singing after dark (cantando en la oscuridad)

People think I'm crazy (las personas piensan que estoy loco)

I´ve been stumbling on my feet ( he estado tropesando con mis pies)

Shuffling through the street (arrastrandolos a travez de la calle)

Asking people, "what´s the matter whit you boy?" (las personas me preguntan " que te pasa chico?" ) – Duncan y yo cantamos al mismo tiempo esa parte, nos volteamos a ver y nos sonreímos

I´ve been holding out so long- Duncan ( he esperado tanto tiempo afuera)

I´ ve been sleeping all long- yo ( he estado durmiendo todo el tiempo)

Jajaja- me rio y el me devuelve una sonrisa divertida

… well, I've been haunted in my sleep- el ( asi que e estado obsesionado con mi sueño)

Si te la sabes- le devuelvo la sonrisa

You´ve been starring in my dreams- yo ( tu has estado protagonisando mis sueños)

Jajaja- dejo de reir por que veo que me esta mirando como rio, Mirada con Mirada, ojos azul contra ojos negros, e dicho que me gustan sus ojos?

Lord,** I miss you**\- el

(señor, te extraño)

Maldita tentacion…

**I want kiss you**

(quiero besarte)

* * *

¿Estas lista?- me pregunta bridgette que está afuera de mi cuarto

Si, pasa- le digo abriéndole la puerta

Ponte más brillo labial- va a mi tocador donde está todo mi maquillaje y agarra brillo labial y me pone

Es suficiente- le digo alegándome de ella

Me mira

Wow courtney te vez bien- me sonríe

Tú te vez muy hermosa- le sonrió, ella lleva un vestido de rayas negras con rayas blancas y unas sandalias negras, maquillaje obvio y unos labios rojos, rojos pasión

Y yo, bueno una falda azul marino con puntos blancos, una blusa crema opaco, una chamarra de cuero, unos botines negros chicos y maquillaje obviamente

Déjame peinarte- me dice bridgette

Está bien- me volteo y termino de maquillarme

Bridgette termina de asarme rulos en el cabello, que por cierto lo tengo más largo, cubriéndome la mitad de mi espalda

Me toca- le doy el lugar y la empiezo a peinar

Me gusta su pelo, rubio natural, muchas personas dicen que la rubias no tienen mucha inteligencia, si me preguntan a mí, bridgette es una de las personas más inteligentes que he conocido, yo digo que dicen eso por envidia o bueno tal vez si conocen a una rubia así, pero oigan si es una no van a hacer así todas

Lista, muy hermosa bridgette- le sonrió

Gracias- se ruboriza, ella es muy linda, le sonrió

Ven vamos por andre- le acercó mi mano y la toma y salimos hacia mi

No ha salido- me dice

Si ¿quieres algo de tomar mientras sale?- le digo

Si, jugo por favor- me sonríe y sirvo dos vasos de jugo

Ten- se lo doy

Sale mi hermano

¿Listas?- nos pregunta

Si- le digo

Bueno vámonos

* * *

Llegamos y la fiesta que esperaba, saturada de personas, basura por doquier, música a todo lo que da, todo tipo de personas, bailarina, drogadictas, borrachas, beasdores, urgidos. La casa de geoff tiene alberca, no sabía, nunca había pasado en la parte de atrás

Vez, por eso te dije que trajeras tu traje de baño- me dice bridgette gritándome entre la música

Le hago una media sonrisa

Vez yo si me lo traje, y creo que tu hermano también- me vuelve a gritar

Si ya lo vi- veo a mi hermano ya sin su ropa y con su traje de baño yendo a la alberca

Enserio tu trajiste el tuyo?- le digo a bridgette

Sip- se levanta su vestido y me enseña la parte de debajo de su bikini

Y te quieres meter?- le digo enseñándole a toda la gente que está ahí

Si, como ya sabía que me ibas a decir que no te ibas a traer tu traje de baño, deje uno en el cuarto de geoff- me sonríe y me grita

O bueno, vamos por el- le vuelvo a sonreir

Vamos esquivando a la gente al cuarto de geoff

Entramos y es un muy bonito bikini, es color salmon, me gusta ese color.

Ten ponte esta camisa arriba del bikini- me da una blusa que me cubre un poco más de mis rodillas

Gracias, ahora si a bajar- le digo y volvemos a bajar

Nos quitamos las camisas grandes, y lo que más odio de meterme a una alberca son las miradas, de arriba hacia abajo, una de las cosas que odio de los hombres

Bridgette y yo nos metemos a la alberca y veo que bridgette nada hacia otra dirección así que yo la sigo, y me encuentro con leshawna, Harold, jessy, más conocidos de ellos, y gwen

Hola- saluda a todos bridgette

Hola, chica- le dice leshawna, leshawna me voltea a ver y se me queda viendo, así que todos voltean a la misma dirección algunos con una sonrisa y otros con una mueca, otro momento incomodo en este día

Hola courtney- me dice jessy, yo le sonrió y la saludo de beso

Les sonrió a los demás y leshawna me saluda

Desde hace mucho tiempo chica, ya olvidaste a la suculenta de leshawna- se acerca a mí y me abraza

Jaja no- me rio y le devuelvo el abrazo

Me suelta

Hola Harold- le sonrió

Hola courtney- me saluda

Volteo a ver a gwen una media sonrisa se me hace, ella tiene la mirada baja

Regreso la mirada a jessy

¿Cómo llegaste?- le pregunto

O me trajo trent- me dice jessy y gwen levanta la mirada de golpe

Y ¿Dónde está?- le pregunto

Haya- apunta a trent que viene con dos vasos en sus manos. Gwen lo voltea a ver y se va nadando de repente, y leshawna la sigue

Trent viene y se pone alado de jessy y Harold

Hola courtney- me saluda trent

Hola- le sonrió

Volteo a ver a la gente, se están divirtiendo, y nosotros aquí parados viéndonos

¿ y si nos divertimos?- le digo a todos

¿Cómo?- me dice jessy

Uniéndonos a ellos- le digo apuntando a las personas

Pero no los conoces- me dice jessy

Pero los puedo conocer- me voy hacia las personas nadando

Hey ¿tú eres courtney?- me dice una muchcha que está obstruyendo mi paso

Si ¿Por qué?- le pregunto

Ven- me extiende su mano y yo la tomo

Me acerca a sus amigos revoltosos y en esos momentos no me arrepiento de acercarme a esa muchacha, porque la estoy pasando muy bien

Te toca- me dice nadia

Y me aviento de un chapuzón a la piscina, con la música a todo lo que da

Jajaja es tu turno nadia- le grito y ella se avienta con su novio de tras de ella

Jajaja-me salpican toda el agua en la cara, y me avientan un flotador de forma de dona y me subo arriba de ella o trato porque me caigo muchas veces y a la tercera ya pude

Vez jessy, debías de a ver venido cuando te dije- le grito

Jaja si courtney, me está gustando el ambiente- me grita

Si, y bridgette?- le pregunto

No sé- me dice

Vamos a buscarla porque se está perdiendo de esto- le digo

Vamos- me grita

Salimos de la piscina y nos ponemos las camisas grandes

Busco a bridgette por todas partes, paso por la gente que prefirió bailar en vez de meterse a nadar, y me topo con Duncan

Hola- le sonrió

Hola- me saluda y se va qué raro, bueno yo estoy buscando a otra persona

Cuarto de geoff nada, cuarto de visitas nada, baño superior nada, cocina nada, pista de baile nada, sala no es ella pero es algo que me llama la atención

Camino hacia eso, o más bien ellos, no sé y no me importa en este momento si jessy está a tras de mi pero tengo que saber quiénes son, será el o no, no, no creo

Estoy cada vez más cerca, ¿otra vez viviré esto?, dios por favor no

Y si es así, ¿Por qué todos los hombres son iguales?

¿Por qué yo no puedo vivir con un hombre que me respete?

No, ya estoy harta de esto

Estoy harta que piensen que no me importa, o que no merezco respeto, no es así, yo merezco respeto como todas

Yo quiero una puta historia de amor real, no quiero su estúpida mierda

Y luego te quejabas de mí y de Duncan- le escupo y el me voltea a ver….

**Continuara**

_Coman frutas y verduras_


	16. engaño otra vez parte 2

Y quejabas de mí y de Duncan- le escupo, y como es de suponerse ser engañada no es nada bonito, menos por segunda vez, el me voltea a ver miro entre curiosidad, negación y vena en una sola mirada, como lo hizo? No sé, pero esas tres cosas las pude encontrar

Courtney, lo siento, ven… déjame explicarte, por favor- el me pide nervioso ante la situación, yo frunzo el ceño para que el vea que no me interesan sus explicaciones absurdas

¿Qué me vas a explicar?, o ya sé cómo besar a las chicas cuando tengas novia, discúlpame pero yo no soy así- le digo y la verdad no me importa como lo dije, de echo ni sé de qué modo lo dije. Se queda callado y parado, yo camino para sentarme en el sillón y apoyar mis manos en la cara, inhala, exhala, contrólate

¿Porque todos son así?, te prometen besarte debajo de cientos de estrellas, bajarte la luna y todas esas cosas, y lo único que te regalan son infidelidades, ¿Me puedes explicar eso Scott? Estoy harta de eso- me vuelvo a parar, manos en mis caderas y tratándolo de ver a los ojos pero el esquiva mi mirada

Am, mira… es que tu- se pone nervioso, yo lo callo

Es que tu y yo terminamos, solo eso- me giro sobre mis talones y camino alejándome de la gran vergüenza que me hizo pasar Scott

Mientras camino, oigo murmureos, como, pobrecita, no es la primera vez, yo actuaria de otra forma, tiene razón, etc., la verdad no les hago caso, como siempre ha sido, yo contra todo el mundo, y creo que así seguirá

Por fin, entre toda la gente que no me dejaba pasar pude llegar a mi carro que estaba estacionado enfrente de la casa de geoff, saco las llaves, pero una mano me detiene, parece masculina

Alto- me dice mientras me toma de la mano, yo lo volteo a ver, con cara de pocos amigos

¿Qué quieres?- le respondo no amablemente

Hablar, es todo- me dice Scott, aun sin soltarme de la mano

Primero: suéltame- me suelta- segunda: no quiero hablar contigo en este momento, tercera: si quieres volver, lo siento pero no se va a poder hacer- le digo, el hace una mueca

Okey, no quieres hablar, está bien, pero déjame llevarte a tu casa- me dice, definitivamente

No- le digo, me doy vuelta de la misma forma y me subo a mi carro

Es a Duncan a quien quieres verdad?- me dice yo lo volteo a ver ya arriba de mi carro, bajo el vidrio de la parte del conductor

Mira, Scott, tú ya no tienes el mínimo derecho en reclamarme quien me gusta o quien no me gusta, así que cállate y déjame irme en paz de una vez- le grito

Prendo el carro y suena el motor

Bien, vete con tu delincuente, que te espera con los putos brazos abiertos- me grita, yo ruedo los ojos

Fíjate que no me voy con él, me voy a un estúpido bar- le grito y le miento

Me hace una seña de bye y se va otra vez a la fiesta

Era de suponerse que el también saldría así, mírenlo, la ropa tan desaliñada que lleva, la forma de como habla, muchas simples cosas que pueden cambiar una persona. Uno de los puntos que aprendí en esta relación. El segundo punto es que, yo no sé escoger bien mis parejas, escojo solamente a las personas que hacen sufrir a las personas buenas, en vez de buscarme a una persona que piense igual que yo, me voy con la persona que menos se parece a mí. No sé yo digo que me buscare a alguien que siga sus estudios en la universidad, alguien así, no un vago cholo que camine por las calles sin educación ni futuro, no ya no, creo que para mí ya paso la edad de experimentar, tengo 21 años, casi me graduó de la universidad solo un semestre y ya, puedo aspirar con alguien así, yo sé que puedo. Iré a comprar algunas cosas.

* * *

Señal de alto, la obedezco, reviso mis compras que están en el asiento alado de mí, un bote de nieve de vainilla, cervezas, papitas, chicles y algunos chocolates, regreso la mirada y volteo hacia el retrovisor, miro una bolita de gente alrededor de no sé qué, ¿voy o no voy?, por mirar no me pasara nada, estaciono a algunos pasos de distancia entre la gente y entre mi carro, no quiero ningún accidente.

Camino, creo que es una pelea, camino hasta llegar donde se encuentran las primeras personas, sigo caminando y no veo nada, camino más y nada, me levanto de puntas y logro mirar una cresta verde, Duncan, la única persona que tiene algo así, empujo a la gente corriendo hacia él, miro y es Scott también, se me hace tan inmaduro que las personas alrededor no los separe. Como dicen, la curiosidad mato al gato, cuando llego cerca de ellos y los intento separar no me notan, creo que soy bastante fuerte para esto, los vuelvo a separar y empujo a Scott y se mueve lejos de Duncan y yo, bien volteo a ver a Duncan y en cuanto lo volteo a ver el me recibe con un puñetazo. Genial, simplemente genial, me caigo al piso, no puedo negar que Duncan tiene un buen gancho derecho, tanto fue el golpe que me quedo dormida, si en medio de todos, en el suelo frio, ya no se mas de mí.

* * *

Alto, paren, parecen, agh, sepárense- les grito, ellos no me hacen caso para nada, ellos siguen con su lucha medieval

Esto era lo querías, no te quejes- me responde Scott aun tratándole de pegar a Duncan

No digas tontadas, yo como voy a querer eso?- le digo confundida

No te hagas tonta nena, todos sabían que solo juegas con los hombres, solo eso- me dice Duncan, gimo, ellos son los que hacen eso, yo no

Ruedo los ojos

Como pueden decir eso si ustedes hacen eso- les grito, ellos me voltean a ver con una mirada difícil de describir, es entre pervertida y malévola, me dan miedo, los volteo a ver, y con solo eso corro, corro ante la obscuridad de la noche, me caigo por una estúpida piedra y me duele mucho el pie, me arrastro, trato de huir, y no me resulto, vienen más rápido de lo que me pudiera imaginar, se acercan, mas, más y más cerca, es casi imposible alejarme de ellos, el pánico se siente a un más en mi cuerpo.

No, aléjense de mí- grito, abro mis ojos y me encuentro en un cuarto de hotel, lo inspecciono, cama en medio, baño algunos cuantos pasos de la cama, cortinas, ha de ser una ventana, un sillón enfrente de la cama y en medio de entre el sillón y la cama ahí una mesa de centro, y arriba de eso hay una charola, me paro y voy a ver que es.

Son waffles! Con mora azul y fresas, un jugo de no sé qué pero se mira rico, mantequilla, tengo hambre, tomo el tenedor y el cuchillo y empiezo a partir pequeños pedazos de waffles, pequeños pero deliciosos, un paraíso en tu boca cuando los masticas, oh alto, estoy en una habitación de hotel, sola, comiendo comida gratis, ¿qué paso?, como me trajeron hasta acá, ¿Por qué?, escucho un sonido proveniente del baño, será el secuestrador, más vale prevenir que lamentar, quito los platos que están arriba de la charola, la tomo, me pongo alado de la puerta y espero a que se abra, escucho un sonido que descifro que alguien se aproxima, tomo con mayor fuerza la charola, la adrenalina está a cien por minuto, la abren, siento que se aproxima casi alado de mí y ¡pang! Charolazo, se cae al suelo, abro la puerta para ver el cuerpo, jajaja, dios, es Duncan, me rio todo lo que puedo, hasta que pienso que sería mejor idea subirlo a la cama, con todas mis fuerzas lo tomo de los brazos y lo arrastro, lo galo para poderlo medio abrazar y lo subo, acomodo sus pies y su cuerpo hasta que está completamente acostado, lo tapo con la cobija y me voy a comer waffles

* * *

Como siempre no hay nada entretenido en la televisión, la apago, como me voy a entretener aquí en un hotel, con un chico inconsciente y en una habitación donde solo hay una tele que no entretiene para nada. Camino hacia la ventana para ver en qué piso estamos, piso yo me imagino que el cuatro, en cuanto la abro noto una alberca, sería bueno nadar, debajo de mi ropa tengo el traje de baño, me voy al baño para tomar toallas, me miro al espejo del baño, tengo otra ropa, para nada la mía, tengo una camisa gris, mis calzones, y noto que no traigo brazier, genial, esta ropa no la tenía puesta, Duncan, salgo del baño enojada, lo muevo de un lado a otro para que se despierte

Duncan- lo sigo moviendo

Se remueve de la cama incomodo por como lo moví

¿Qué paso?- me pregunta aun soñoliento

Por qué me quitaste mi ropa!-le grito, el hace un gesto

No grites- me dice,

No me mandes- le digo, el rueda los ojos

Mira, la ropa que tenías no era nada cómoda para dormir, así que tenía esa camisa de repuesto y te la puse- me dice,

Eso que tiene que ver, tú no tienes el derecho de tocarme y ni mucho menos de desvestirme completa- le digo, oh no- no me digas que lo hicimos

No, eso no, tu estabas inconsciente, no drogada, si hubiéramos hecho sexo, tú te hubieras dado cuenta- explicación lógica

Bueno, por lo menos tu dormiste en el sillón- le digo aliviada, él se ríe

¿De qué te ríes?- me quejo,

De que yo dormí aquí- toca una parte de la cama- y tu aquí- señala donde él está acostado

Te puedo denunciar por acoso y por hacer cosas que yo no quería- le grito

Muy bien, no me pasara nada si me voy a la cárcel, mejor para mí en estos momentos- me dice tranquilo, y se acomoda de nuevo en su cama

Agh!- me pongo unos shorts negro que están tirados en el suelo y me salgo del cuarto de hotel.

Habitación 14- murmuro para mí, camino hasta llegar al elevador, levanto la vista y si, es el piso cuatro, me aprendo en donde debo de regresar por mi celular, piso cuatro, habitación 14.

Camino e inspexiono muy bonito, sencillo, bien acomodado, todo en su sitio, llego a la recepción para preguntar a que que horas tenemos que desalojar el lugar, a la 1 pm tenemos que estar afuera, miro el reloj que está en medio de la pared de la recepción, 11:30, tengo tiempo para recorrer el hotel y conocerlo, camino y llego a la alberca, pero no por completo, alguien me gala, y me sube a su hombro, y yo estoy colgada arriba de esos hombros, volteo para ver la parte atrás de la cabeza e inmediato se quién es

André, me puedes bajar por favor- le digo tratando de ser educada

Hasta que me digas donde esta tu habitacion- me dice

Claro, solo bájame!- le grito a la última parte y el me baja.

Caminamos hacia el elevador subimos, no quiero más pelas así que, en un movimiento rápido, pongo el piso dos, se abre la puerta y André sale, yo aprieto el botón para que se cierre la puerta, y se cierra, toco el botón para el piso cuatro y sube, en cuanto se abre corro, abro la puerta porque está abierta, Duncan está viendo televisión, y yo tomo mis cosas rápido

¿Qué pasa?- me pregunta Duncan yo lo volteo a ver

Me tengo que ir- le digo agitada

Yo te llevo- me dice

No!, no, me tengo que ir- suena mi celular, André

Hola- le digo

¿Dónde estás?- me pregunta

En recepción- le digo mientras salgo de la habitación

Llego al elevador, volteo a ver dónde se encuentra y está en el piso 11, ya que escaleras

Corro por ellas, lo más rápido que puedo, y llego en un tiempo de 11.7 segundos bajo, supere mi record, veo a André que sale del elevador, yo le sonrió y el me frunce el ceño

Vámonos- me dice, tengo ganas de estudiar en estos momentos así que, no me opongo y lo sigo

¿Y mi carro?- le pregunto

Apareció mágicamente ayer en la noche en tu casa- me dice sarcástico

Caminamos hacia mi carro, nos subimos, en el transcurso del hotel a mi casa es silencio sin nada que platicar, sin nada que decir, nada

Salgo del carro con todas mis cosas y camino hacia mi departamento, me encierro en mi cuarto y me meto a bañar, a pensar y a relajarme, porque estos días han sido muy largos y estresantes.

Salgo de bañar y me pongo mi pijama, agarro algunos libros para estudiar el tema que nos explicaran la próxima clase, leo y leo, comprendo y anoto las cosas más importantes. Termino de hacer todo eso como a las 11 pm. No alcance a leer, desgraciadamente.

Apenas que me acuerdo en todo este día solo e desayunado, me va hacer daño, salgo de mi cuarto, y voy hacia la cocina, no tengo hambre, así que tomo solo una manzana verde, la muerdo y tomo un vaso de agua, reflexiono

Dios, creo que en estos momentos lo mejor para mi es mejor estar sin relaciones en este momento, sin hombres, por lo menos hasta mi graduación, sí, eso está bien, Courtney en descanso ante las relaciones, es lo mejor para mi

**Muy tarde, lo sé, pero que se puede hacer, no tenía computadora, así que no lo podía traspasar.**

**¿Les gusto?, es muy cortito, eso es lo malo, pero el siguiente les prometo que será más extenso**

**Vacaciones!, por fin, disfrútenlas, les deseo lo mejor**

**Coman frutas y verduras**


	17. abogada-presidenta

3:42, reviso mi celular, estoy en clases, la más larga clase que he tenido

Muy bien jóvenes, ya se van a graduar- dice el profesor Creelman, parándose de su asiento

Gracias a dios- me susurra jessy que esta alado de mí, le sonrió

Algunos- recuerda el profesor- eso no es a lo que quiero llegar jóvenes, para su proyecto final, van hacer dos fases- se acerca al pizarrón y escribe

_Proyecto final_

_Fase uno: interpretar un juicio_

_Fase dos: realizar un juicio_

El profesor termina de escribir

Muy bien jóvenes, la fase uno se trata de que ustedes aquí enfrente, en equipo, me van a realizar un juicio, ya saben las personas que participan, así que en equipos de 10 personas me lo realizaran, yo los escogeré y se los diré la próxima clase- el profesor explica, y ve la lista extensa de alumnos

Muy bien jóvenes la fase dos, es que ustedes van a ir al reclusorio que yo les asignare para realizar su primer juicio, se les asignará un recluso, ojo jóvenes van hacer los reclusos menos peligrosos, así que no se preocupen, pero primero concéntrense en la fase uno, ya casi se gradúan, recuerden que la última fase vale 60% de su calificación, suerte- dice el profesor y suena el ultimo timbre, que es de salida

Estudien jóvenes, en tres semanas son los exámenes finales- se retira el profesor, dios que estrés van hacer estas semanas

Espero que nos toque juntas Courtney- me dice jessy parándose de su silla y guardando sus cosas, yo hago lo mismo

Si yo también- la volteo a ver y le sonrió, ya que las dos terminamos de guardar nuestras cosas, salimos de la extensa aula

Y eso me dijo Courtney, no sabes cómo es de lindo, romántico, dulce, es casi perfecto- me dice jessy, hablando de trent

Jajaja si, ¿qué le impide la perfectura?- le pregunto divertida

Que abecés se le va la onda, cuando le hablo piensa en otras cosas y se distrae, ¿tendrá otra novia? No es que se distrae fácil mente- ella me dice y se pregunta y se responde sola

Jajaja si es solo eso- camino hacia la gran cafetería de la escuela y pido un jugo de naranja

Si tienes razón Courtney, bueno pasando a otras cosas, adivina que- me dice divertida

¿Qué?- le pregunto

Ya tengo trabajo!- me dice feliz

O que bien jessy, me alegro mucho- le sonrió y el encargado del café me da mi jugo

Si gracias Courtney- me sonríe

Y ¿de qué trabajaras? – le pregunto y después tomo de mi jugo

Voy a ser practicante en eso de la abogacía, mi tío me dijo que si quería trabajar en su buffete y me dijo que si- se ve muy feliz

Y adivina otra cosa- me dice

¿Qué?- le respondo

Me dijo que también te podía invitar, así que deja de vender ropa, y practica a lo que te dedicaras toda tu vida- me sonríe, wow como negar a esto, es una gran oportunidad

Si claro, mándame por mensaje lo que tengo que llevar para trabajar, horarios, días, en donde es, todo para organizar mi dia- le digo

Si claro yo te lo mando, y lo mejor vamos a estar juntas!- me sonríe

Si excelente amiga, tengo que ir a estudiar a mi casa, nos vemos- me despido de beso en el cachete de ella y me voy a mi carro, lo prendo y me voy de la universidad

Imagínate Courtney, abogada, una oficina que parece sala, decorada como tú quieres, o si no quieres ser abogada puedes calificar para ser presidenta, recuerda que también estudias eso, vota por la presidenta Courtney, si, pancartas, yo ayudaría a las personas más necesitadas, no sería corrupta para un país mejor, un país próspero, o si nena, abogada-presidenta Courtney, próximamente. Suena mi teléfono

André: trae de comer

Maldito mandón- me susurro a mí misma

Le mensajeo- ya voy jefe, ¿nada más quiere eso jefecito?

André: si y rápido

Ruedo los ojos

Courtney: ¡ cállate!

André: rápido

Ya no le contesto

Me desvió del camino hacia una hamburguesería

Out n outside, reviso el letrero, estaciono mi carro y bajo de él, camino hacia la entrada, escucho música moderna en cuanto entro, aire acondicionado y el olor a piso mapeado

Bienvenida- me recibe la señorita que esta parada en la caja

Buenas tardes, me puede dar una hamburguesas vaquera y otra clásica- le sonrió a la muchacha

¿Nada más?- me pregunta

Y unos aros de cebolla y las hamburguesas en combo por favor- le digo

Muy bien señorita, ¿es para llevar?- me pregunta

Si- le sonrió

Termino de pagar y me doy vuelta, en cuanto doy el primer paso choco con alguien

¿Courtney?

¿gwen?

Si amm hola- me dice tímida

Hola- le sonrió

¿Quieres sentarte?- no me había dado cuenta que esta alado de una mesa

Claro- le sonrió y nos sentamos las dos en diferentes sillas al mismo tiempo

¿Y cómo has estado?- me pregunta educada

Bien, gracias, ¿y tú?- le pregunto

Bien, ¿y sigues estudiando?, no sabes que olvida esa pregunta fue muy tonta, por dios eres Courtney, obviamente sigues estudiando- me dice

Jajaja si, y tú, ¿estudias?- le pregunto

Si, estudio literatura- me dice

Wow ¿enserio?, ¿Qué tipo de literatura?- le pregunto

Si, de las más viejitas- me dice

¿inglesa?- le pregunto

Si, también- me sonríe

¿Quién hiso para que estudiaras eso?- le sonrió también

Charlotte Brontë- me sonríe admirada

le miro

¿Te gusta ese tipo de literatura?- me pregunta

Si- le sonrió

¿A ti, quien te gusta?- me pregunta

También Charlotte, pero más jane Austen- le digo

Adivino, sentido y sensibilidad- me dice

No, orgullo y prejuicio- le sonrió

Jajaja casi- me sonríe

El muchacho que trabaja aquí, me trae mi orden

Gracias-le digo al muchacho y él se retira

¿Y tú que estudias Courtney?- me pregunta

Estudio derecho- le sonrió

Vas a ser una exitosa abogada- me sonríe

Eso espero- le sonrió

¿Tienes novio?- me pregunta

No, en este momento no quiero- le sonrió

Me hace una mueca

¿Y tú?- le pregunto

Tampoco, no tengo, siento que las relaciones son una mierda- me dice

jajaja

Lo siento, pero es verdad- me dice

Si, tú tienes razón- le digo ¿Pero, por qué piensas eso?-le pregunto

Porque siento que no correré con la gran suerte de una historia de amor y esas cosas que uno espera, aunque admito, son empalagosas, pero creo que son lindas- me dice

Abro más los ojos por lo que me acaba de decir

Lo sé, cuando éramos amigas no pensaba así, pero cuando te interesas por las lecturas románticas te vas enamorando en vivir una así- me dice

Si, concuerdo contigo- le sonrió

Sí, pero no existen- me dice

Nop, desgraciadamente no- le digo

Jajaja- se ríe

¿Por qué te ríes?- le digo

No por nada- me sonríe

Jajaja okey, sabes esto es raro, hay que cambiar de conversación- le digo sonriendo

Si buena idea, oye y ¿trabajas en un lugar?- le pregunto

Si trabajo en una pizzería- me dice

Oh que bien- le digo

Si, no tanto pero gano dinero ¿de que quejarse?- me dice

Jajajaja si ¿por eso trabajas no?- le digo

Jajaja si- me sonríe

Oh espera estoy riendo con gwen, ¿eso es bueno o malo?

Y tú, trabajas?- me pregunta

Si por el momento trabajo en una tienda vendiendo ropa, pero lo más probable es que me salga- le digo

Oh, ¿Por qué?, bueno si se puede saber- me dice

Por qué voy a hacer prácticas de abogacía- le digo

Me sonríe- muy bien Courtney- yo le sonrió

Se levanta de la silla

Lo lamento pero ya es mi turno de trabajo así que nos vemos- se despide de mí

Si bueno bye, nos vemos pronto- le sonrió

Sí, me pasas tu numero celular por favor, ya sabes, para mantenernos en contacto- me sonríe y yo le doy un papel arrugado que tiene mi numero celular

Gracias- me dice y se va

Le noto panza, ¿ engordo?

* * *

¿Por qué tan tarde?- me pregunta mi hermano que está viendo el televisor en la sala

Me encontré a una conocida- le digo dejando las cosas y acomodándolas

¿Quién?- me dice acercándose a mí

Una persona que tu no conoces- le digo sentándome para comer

Oh, bueno hablo mi mama-me dice también sentándose

¿Qué te dijo?- le digo

Va a ver una reunión,en la playa que esta cercas de su casa, para el cumpleaños de mi papa- me dice mordiéndole a su hamburguesa

O si es cierto el sábado cumple años mi papa- le digo

Si courtney, ¿Qué le vas a comprar?- me pregunta

No sé, perfume, una camisa, pantalón, lo que piense que le guste- le digo

Muy bien pequeña- me dice

¿Qué estabas haciendo?- le pregunte

Viendo televisión y buscando trabajo- me dice

Suerte- le digo

Gracias, más tarde tengo una entrevista- me sonríe

Te contrataran André, de mi te acordaras- le sonrió

Más te vale- me dice

Sí, eso va a pasar- le digo

Voy a estudiar, se aproximan los exámenes finales, tengo que estudiar-le digo y me paro de la silla

Suerte- me dice

Gracias- le sonrió y me voy a mi habitación

* * *

A las chicas les gusta sufrir por amor de vez en cuando, Les da algo en que pensar, Y les da cierta distinción entre los demás- el señor Darcy le decía a la señora Darcy mientras Elizabeth se iba corriendo entre los jardines

Cierro el libro, esa frase es una vil mentira, pienso que si fuera así todas serian tipo masojistas con sus parejas, de que nos da algo de pensar si pero no me gusta sufrir por amor y menos por una infidelidad

Courtney, ¿quieres una nieve?- me grita mi hermano

Ahí nieve en el frizzer- le grito parándome de mi cama

Salgo y voy a la cocina, veo que mi hermano ya tiene en sus manos el helado de vainilla

Dame- le digo quitándole el vaso

¿Qué estabas haciendo?- me pregunta

Leyendo- le contesto tomando de una cuchara

Muy bien señorita literatura, te tengo dos buenas noticias- me sonríe

A ver, cuéntamelas- le digo

La buena noticia primero- me dice

La buena noticias, es que tal vez me contratan en la entrevista que fui, la señora que me entrevisto se veía feliz por lo que le estaba contando sobre mí, les deje mi numero para que me confirmaran- me dice

Estoy muy feliz por ti espero que te contraten- le sonrió

Sí, yo también- me sonríe y me quita el bote de nieve

Bueno las mala es que, ya casi terminan de arreglar mi casa, muy pronto te libraras de mi pequeña- me dice

Pero no del todo- susurro

Lamentablemente para ti no- me dice y le quito el bote

O y una buena noticia para ti- me dice

Cual otra gran noticia- le digo

Mi mama invito a una de sus amigas a la fiesta de mi papa, creo que quiere hacerlo a lo grande- me dice

Y a mí que si invita a sus amigas, es fiesta de ellos- le digo

Bueno no te enojes, iba al punto importante, su amiga es la mama de Duncan, así que sí, va a ir tu novio- me dice André

André, no es mi novio, solo es mi conocido, solo eso- le digo y el me quita el bote

No parece, pero me alegro mucho que no sea tu novio- me dice

Sí, bueno, ¿tú vas a invitar a alguien?- le pregunto

Si a una chica que conocí en la fiesta que fui el sábado pasado- me dice

Que rápido consigues pareja- le digo rodando los ojos

Acaso dudas de mis encantos masculinos cou?- me dice mi hermano

Amm claro que si- le digo

Muy mal, muy mal- mueve la cabeza

Sí, claro, has visto a bridgette?- le pregunto

No ¿Por qué?- me pregunta

Por qué no la he visto, tengo ganas de verla y platicar- le digo

¿Quieres que haga una fiesta?- me dice

No, yo luego cito a bridgette- le digo y le quito el bote

Bueno tú te pierdes de mis fiestas- me dice

Espera me llego un mensaje- le digo corriendo por mi celular

La información- digo entusiasmada

Por fin mi sueño profesional se está haciendo realidad, con estas prácticas más abogados o hasta políticos importantes podrán ver mi trabajo y con sus contactos podre elevarme cada vez más, si, por fin

Gracias jessy- le mensajeo

De nada para eso están las amigas :*

Jaja gracias

¿Quién era?- pregunta mi hermano

Jessy, ya tengo un trabajo nuevo- me voy corriendo a abrazar a mi hermano

Felicidades y ¿de qué trabajaras?- me pregunta

Practicare abogacía- le digo orgullosa

Muy bien hermanita- me abraza

Si- le regreso el abrazo

Esto merece unos hot cakes- me dice

Jajaja si vamos- lo sigo

**Hola!**

**Nuevo capítulo, ¿Cómo les parecio?, una Courtney abojada-presidenta próximamente tendremos, eso es de su vida profesional, pero en la amorosa, ¿Cómo le ira?**

**Coman frutas y verduras**


	18. amigos? si amigos

Por favor Courtney no te vayas eres una grandiosa compañera de trabajo, no te vayas- me decía Lucy cuando le contaba la noticia de que me iba a ir de la boutique

Es una oportunidad que debo de aprovechar, tú también has sido grandiosa compañera pero, podemos quedar como amigas, ya no seremos amigas y compañeras sino solo amigas- le digo y le sonrió al final

La abrazo

Espero que seas una grandiosa abogada- me dice finalizando el abrazo

Y yo espero que tú seas una grandiosa modista- le sonrió

Pero hey, este no es el final de nuestra amistad verdad?- me pregunta

No, claro de que no- le vuelvo a sonreír

Después de una emotiva despedida me retiro hacia mi departamento para arreglarme y después salir a la fiesta de mi papa, vaya! Sí que he salido estos días, no he dedicado tiempo para mí y mis estudios. Tengo ganas de viajar, si eso ha sido algo que e deseado toda mi vida viajar por todo el mundo, se imagina seria grandioso conocer por lo menos, la mitad del mundo. Pero lo que tengo más cercas y es más económico para viajar son los libros. O de hecho ya estoy empezando otro muy hermoso y si da el click 100% de mi estilo de libros, ¡!me encanta!.

* * *

Lo más importante, para mí, que piensa una chica cuando va a una fiesta es como se verá y yo, no soy la excepción, así que estoy buscando ropa en la que me sienta cómoda, me vea bien, y es lo único que se me ocurre, busque como era una fiesta en la playa, encontré un vestido bonito negro con piñas blancas alrededor del vestido, en vez de puntos piñas, está muy bonito, unas sandalias negras, me llevare mi traje de baño completo y negro pero al los lados esta bordado con flores no sé cómo explicar cómo es pero esta bonito, me are una trenza francesa y listo, valla no me había probado este vestido es lindo. Me pongo poco perfume, y salgo.

Camino hasta llegar a mi sala y veo que mi hermano está jugando video juegos, me traen recuerdos querido lector, si cuando yo apenas tenía 9 o 10 años y André tenía como 12 no recuerdo, mi mama cada domingo nos llevaba a las maquinitas más cercas de mi casa, creo que se llamaba Peter/Chuck era tan divertido para mí y mi hermano, como creo que me conoces maso menos sabes que soy muy competitiva ¿cierto?, bueno, también recuerdo que un día estábamos jugando, entonces yo iba con mi mama pero en ese entorno yo vi un cartel que decía así "guardians los sito a un concurso para saber el mejor jugador de la zona" y blablá, convencí a mi mama para que me inscribiera a ese concurso y mi hermano el entrometido también se quiso inscribir, así quedo todo nos inscribimos, mi hermano compitió conmigo en cuartos de final y si, le gane, yo pase a la final y gane en el juego que está jugando mi hermano, call of duty, gane en un juego de armas 200 a 190, si un juego muy reñido, pero estudie el juego para ganarlo, como siempre.

Te trae recuerdos, ¿verdad?-dice mi hermano sonriéndome

Claro- le digo

¿Quieres jugar?- me pregunta mi hermano acercándome el control

¿Quieres perder?- lo reto

Jajaja claro cou- me dice sarcásticamente

De regreso ganas una perdida memorable hermanito- le digo sonriendo

¿A dónde vamos?- me pregunta

A la fiesta de mi padre, ¿recuerdas?, playa, sol, arena- le digo

O, okey, claro, solo me cambio- me dice, y se va corriendo hacia su cuarto o mejor conocido como el cuarto de invitados. Dejo el PlayStation prendido ¿lo juego?, bueno solo para esperarlo

Tomo el control, valla que si ha mejorado!, décadas que no juego, pongo en modo línea y empiezo a matar soldaditos virtuales, me matan! Ash vuelve la partida, llevo matados solo 13 eso no es nada!, así que trato de subir lo más que puedo, yo sé que puedo, rifle genial, wow si primer lugar, y en nueva versión si, en total mate 27 son poquitos pero voy empezando de nuevo, es perdonable,. André entra a la sala

Valla me superaste cou- me dice viendo la pantalla

Lo vez te dije, soy mejor- le sonrió

Si claro, vayámonos pequeña se nos hará más tarde-me dice apagando la consola e agarrando las llaves del carro, yo salgo primero después el, el cierra la puerta con seguro

* * *

Qué bueno que ya llegaron hija, yo llegue a pensar que nunca vendrían- dice mi mama mientras la saludamos mi hermano y yo

No te preocupes madre, aquí estamos- le digo a mi mama

Bueno es sencillo y bonito lo que arreglo mi mama, puso una carpa y adentro de esa carpa hay mesas y sillas, con peces como adorno, en medio hay una pista de baile, y obviamente hay ambiente, valla mi mama si se esmeró por los 60 años de mi papa, bueno 60 no se cumplen una sola vez. O y no puedo olvidar la vista maravillosa de la playa, el atardecer es hermoso, sentir el aire, escuchar la marea es único y maravilloso, si fuera por mí, la vista más hermosa del mundo es el atardecer de cada playa, no podemos encontrar esta espléndida vista en cualquier lado, solo en la playa.

Sonara un cliché o como se diga pero esta vista me inspira, a leer, solamente e echo esto una vez, pero enserio te relaja, no traje con migo mi libro, por cierto muy mal de mí, pero traigo con migo mi celular de ahí lo podré leer, me acuesto en la arena fría, me manchare pero me lo podre sacudir, es arena, admiro el paisaje, tomo mi bolsa, o ¿yo, tengo esto?, saco de mi bolsa un cuaderno con sus colores, tomo asiento, ¿y, si dibujo el amanecer?, lo admito, yo no soy tan buena dibujante, pero tratare, como dije, estoy inspirada, trazo valla disculpa por el pleonasmo, trazo trazos con lápiz, hago sombras, me está quedando bien, tomo el anaranjado y pinto, sigo así y termino un dibujo medio buen elaborado de un amanecer.

Courtney!- escucho a mi mama gritar

Y si desgraciadamente el atardecer no dura una hora, solo poco, así que ya es de noche, en un frio viento de abril. Camino hasta llegar a la fiesta donde están casi todos los invitados, ya todos están con parejas, la invitada de mi hermano ya llego y está con él, yo voy con mi papa para felicitarlo, le toco el hombro izquierdo, el voltea, yo lo esquivo siguiendo su espalda, esto dura hasta que escucha mi risa

Aquí estas- me toma y me abraza

Si, feliz cumpleaños- lo abrazo yo también, nos separamos

¿Mama me busca?- le pregunto

Si estaba por haya- apunta la cocina, u olvide mencionar eso, si hay una mini cocinita de madera y a lado unos baños, hombre y mujer.

Voy hacia la cocinita a buscar a mi mama, fui y nada, ahora estoy en los baños y parece que tampoco, camino de regreso hacia donde están todos.

No la encontré- le digo a mi papa

Bueno ni modo- me dice mi papa, me quedo con mi papa, platicando, hasta que llega una señora rubia a felicitarlo

Felicidades que te la pases muy bien en tu día- lo felicita la rubia de ojos azules, que viene acompañada con un señor de pelo negro y ojos menos claros que el de la señora

Muchas gracias- dice mi papa educado- les presento a mi hija, Courtney- me presenta debidamente a sus invitados

Mucho gusto- les sonrió y estiro mi mano como saludo hacia los señores

Ellie- me dice la señora- Courtney- le devuelvo el saludo

Me acerco al señor y le acerco mi mano- Courtney-le digo- agente Rochester- dice el señor ¿Rochester? Apellido conocido, le sonrió- mucho gusto

Igualmente, linda- me dice la señora

Aquí están sus asientos- dice mi papa señalando una mesa, ellos van

¿Están jugando voleibol?- le pregunto a mi papa que esta aun junto a mi

Si, tú hermano y los demás jóvenes querida, deberías de ir- me dice

Bueno iré- le digo

Voy hacia la red de voleibol y si están jugando, mi hermano, su amiga, desconocidos y un conocido, Duncan

Cuanto más cerca estoy cada uno se nota de mi presencia, ¿me voy?, no ya estoy prácticamente alado de la red, mejor iré a buscar a mi mama, me da pena llegar y hablar con desconocidos

Hey cou, acércate a jugar- me grita mi hermano, lo volteo a ver, y ahora si todos me voltean a ver, ve Courtney tú no eres penosa

O si claro, ya voy- y camino hacia el

Con quien voy?- pregunto

Conmigo será asi, tú, Amanda, Alexandra, ese tipo, y yo, contra, Duncan, ese tipo, esa tipa, Fernando, y ese tipo. ¿Entendido?-dice mi hermano, creo que hay sangre de liderato en nuestras venas

Si, está bien- dicen, y nos acomodamos, volteo a ver a Duncan caminar hacia su posición

Listos, sacamos- grita mi hermano- dale tu cariño- le dice a Alexandra. Ella saca un tiro que responde Fernando, luego le cae a mi hermano y anotamos

Punto ferni-berni- dice mi hermano

Y así sigue hasta que llegamos hasta el último punto

Te toca a ti cou, saca esta es la última, ganamos y nos vamos a bailar- dice mi hermano

Solo una cosa- le digo

¿Que?

No me digas así!- le digo, el rueda los ojos y se va esta es tu oportunidad Courtney, alzo la pelota y con mi puño le pego, esta cae alado de la cancha que recibe Fernando, sí que el voleibol de playa es más complicado, yo la recibo, pero ahora no la recibe ferni, sino Duncan, tira un puñetazo a la pelota, yo le tiro otro, el otro, yo otro, la verdad en estos instantes parece más juego mío y de él que de todos, le lanzo otro puñetazo a la pelota, el la recibe, ahora yo no soy la que la recibe si no mi hermano con un perfecto puñetazo recibimos la victoria

O si vámonos a bailar nena- le dice a su compañera y todos lo siguen, yo no voy por mis sandalias que están alado de la red, con sandalias es más difícil de jugar a sí que me las quite, me agacho por ellas, estoy viendo la luna, también es bonita

No me saludaste, mal educada- me dicen a mis espaldas, no tengo que voltearme para saber quién es, sonrió aun de espaldas y luego volteo

Tú tampoco no me has saludado mal educado- le digo

Has dicho soy un mal educado- me dice con una sonrisa arrogante

No tienes que decirlo para que lo sepa- le digo haciendo una mueca

Lo siento, ya lo hice- me dice

No tenías por qué hacerlo- le digo

Si tenía- me dice

Nop- le digo

Te quería tener informado cariño solo eso- me dice, yo ruedo los ojos

Con información que ya sabía, no cariño- le respondo, él sonríe

Quería que estuvieras más informada sobre mí- se acerca a mi

No hace falta creo que te conozco bien- le digo

Así, como soy?- me pregunta acercándose

Eres arrogante, punk, grafitero, delincuente, un cerdo, mal educado, pero lo que tú tienes y que guardas la mayoría del tiempo es que eres un niño bueno, ya lo has certificado, ¿Por qué te haces pasar por un chico malo?- le pregunto él hace una mueca

¿Recuerdas el día que nos conocimos?- me pregunta

¿Eso que tiene que ver?- le pregunto

Mucho, tú eras una niña arrogante, o bueno lo eres, una niña que quiere todo a la perfección, supuestamente CIT, y yo con las descripciones que me acabas de decir, ¿se puede repetir la historia, no?- me dice si camino un poco lo puedo abrazar, está muy cerca

Cuatro veces, no creo

Yo si

No creo que sea lo mismo

Yo si

No creo que sea mejor

Yo si

No creo querer estar contigo

Yo si

Él acerca su cara con la mía, acaricia mi cara suavemente, yo cierro los ojos, imaginando, un mundo en donde poder vivir muy feliz todos los días, pero ese mundo es solo una fantasía, pero no es fantasía lo que te contare, él se acerca a mí, lo siento, siento su respiración, me gustan sus caricias que le hace a mi cara, sé que estoy sonriendo por las caricias, me siento protegida, me siento alegre, me siento…amada

Courtney! Por fin, ocupo que vengas para la foto familiar de recuerdo, ven rápido- me dice mi mama

Abro los ojos, atónita, veo a Duncan con las manos en mi cara sonriéndome, después me suelta y se acomoda alado de mi

¡¿Qué esperas Courtney?!- me dice mi mama frustrada

Camino hacia mi mama, dejando a Duncan alado de la red de voleibol

¿Quién era ese chico Courtney?- me pregunta mi mama ya que estoy alado de ella

Hola, ¿y tu esposo?- pregunta una amiga de mi mama

Haya, yo te acompaño querida- dice mi mama- ve con tu papa- me susurra mi mama mientras se va con su amiga

Camino, mientras camino volteo a ver mi lado derecho, yo estoy en el lado izquierdo de la pista, veo a Duncan que se acerca con sus padres, y si son ellos, la rubia y el de pelo negro, les dije, coincidencia. Sigo caminando, con la vista en alto, logro ver a mi papa que esta alado de mi hermano y obviamente mi hermano esta con su amiga, me acerco a ellos.

¿Lista?- me pregunta mi papa ya que estoy a lado de el

Si- le sonrió

¿Y tu madre?-me pregunta

O esta con una amiga de ella- le digo- o de echo ya viene- le digo haciéndole una señal a mi papa con los ojos que se aproxima mi mama

Posamos para la cámara, la verdad yo no me esperaba esta fiesta yo pensé que mi mama solo iba a hacer hot dogs y traerse su asador para hacerlos o y unas cuantas mesas para sentarse, pero mi mama hiso la fiesta de mi papa en grande, parece más boda, que fiesta de cumpleaños, o no y espérense falta la comida, mi mama pidió carne con un condimento que no me acuerdo su nombre, con verduras alado, ahora si me comprendes, esto parece más una boda, pero bueno, quedo todo bien arreglado, y mi papa se ve que se divierte en el baile, están pasando música rock and roll y a él le gusta moverse, yo estoy sentada en la mesa viendo como los demás se divierten

¿Por qué no bailas?- Duncan se sienta a lado de mi

No tengo ganas- le digo

A ti te gusta bailar- me afirma

Si pero no ha llegado el momento en donde yo descargue toda mi energía- le digo

No creo eso- me dice

No creas por favor- le digo, el rueda los ojos y se va

Yo me quedo viendo a la gente que ríe y baila, veo que algunas personas no saben bailar pero se mueven divirtiéndose al son de la música, bailar es uno de las cosas que más me gustan hacer, ¿Por qué no lo haces?, me pregunto a mí misma, no sé, y me paro de la silla y voy con mi papa a bailar

Como siempre, todas las personas me voltean a ver y tratar de imitar mis pasos, hasta mis papas, me divierte eso, antes cuando pasaba eso y mis conocidos no sabían que podía bailar bien y me decían "o Courtney" o algo así, paraba y me sentía nerviosa, pero ahora ya todos conocen eso de mi así que puedo bailar y disfrutar de lo que me da la música.

Hay viene tu canción favorita-me dice mi papa refiriéndose al caballo dorado

Esa canción me gusta, y no solo por los movimientos, si no, porque antes se bailaba así, todos al unisón con los mismos pasos se veía hermoso, ahora, no me quejo de los bailes, porque los bailo, pero ahora son más raros, si todos bailan solo con sus amigos o familiares, antes era de parejas y tenías que bailar con una sino no podías bailar, me hubiera justado por lo menos una vez bailar ese tipo de música

Termino extremada mente cansada y fatigada por la danza que acaba de emitir es agotador

Pasan horas y yo me vuelvo a sentar en la mesa, pasan música de country, ritmos latinos, después electrónica, al último o eso me imagino yo porque ya es la 1:30 am es jazz

Mi mama baila con mi papa y los demás con sus parejas, estas canciones es para enamorados solo parejas, así que me salí de la pista a tomar alguna soda

Me siento otra vez, de nuevo agitada por el extremo baile que acaba de realizar

Suena una canción súper clásica que me encanta bailar con mi papa, pero él está bailando con mi mama así que no lo puedo interrumpir

A ver si te la sabes

**L** is for the way you look at me

**O** is for the only one I see

**V** is very, very extraordinary

**E** is even more that you adore

And love is all that I can give to you, love is more than just a game for two

Me encanta, se forma una palabra de echo la más sonada y así se llama la canción L.O.V.E

¿Quieres bailar ahora sí?- me pregunta Duncan

No sabes bailar jazz- le digo

¿Cómo sabes?-me dice

Yo le sonrió y me paro, bueno es solo una canción y solo bailare por esa canción

Me toma la mano y me lleva a la pista de baile

Me toma bien su mano en mi cintura y yo en su hombro, nos empezamos a mover, cliché, no tanto, no sabe bailar muy bien que digamos, estaba a punto de caerse, jajaja

¿Estás bien?- le dije después de que se haya tropezado

Si- me dice

Seguimos bailando después de ese inconveniente, él se para y se hace para atrás, si me da una media vuelta, se pega a mi estoy atrás, estamos pegados, yo me muevo otra vez enfrente, y en un movimiento el meda otra vuelta, me rio, me encanta este baile, y se termina la canción y nuestro baile improvisado

¿Qué piensas de mi forma de bailar?- me pregunta mientras caminamos a la mesa donde muchas anteriores veces estaba sentada

Nada mal para ser tu- le sonrió el me hace una mueca de bueno

¿Tu donde aprendiste a bailar?- me pregunta

Am es un poco vergonzoso- le digo

A ver dime- no sé pero bueno no me hare del rogar

Ensayaba enfrente del espejo de mi cuarto, con una escoba, o abecés yo solo imaginándome a alguien- se impresiona

Jaja- se le sale una risa

No te rías- me rio, por su risa

Es que eso sale solo en caricaturas Courtney- me dice

Si pero tengo imaginación para aprender a bailar- le digo

Eso si- se rie- y de mas- susurra para el pero lo escucho

Disculpa?-le digo

Nada- se voltea y me voltea a ver, yo ruedo los ojos

Voltea a ver a su mama y se va con ella, yo lo sigo con la vista

Él se despide de sus padres, y sus padres se van, ¿no venía con ellos?

Regresa con migo

¿No venias con tus padres?-le digo

Nop- me dice

¿Con quién viniste?- le pregunto

Solo- me dice

O que bien- no sabía que decir

Si- me dice

Yo voy con mis papás

¿Te quieres ir Courtney?- me pregunta mi papa

No tengo con quien madre- le digo

Yo te llevo- aparece Duncan detrás de mi

Si vete con tu amigo- parece que mi mama no lo recuerda

Pero te quiero ayudar- le digo

No querida para eso tengo meseros, ve con tu amigo a descansar- me dice mi mama amable, creo que no hare un escándalo por no obedecer a mi mama, creo que ya estoy bastante grande para eso

Bueno bye mami, nos vemos- le doy un beso en el cachete, me despido de mi papa y mi hermano ya se fue. Camino hacia el estacionamiento

No se te olvide que yo tengo las llaves- me dice alcanzándome y poniéndose alado de mi

Lo sé, no me lo tienes que decir- le digo

¿Por qué te enojas?-me pregunta

Porque mi hermano me dejo aquí! Sola!-le digo

No te dejo sola, estoy contigo- me dice

Yo me quedo callada por su comentario, encontramos su carro

¿No crees que eres bastante grandecita para decirle "mami" a tu mamá?- me dice

No crees que eres demasiado entrometido- le digo

Tranquila reina del drama- me dice con una naturalidad muy conocida, eso me recuerda a muchas cosas que me decía el más conocido "princesa". Para que no piense que me quede pensando ruedo los ojos y me meto a su carro

Así que como no hay plática en el transcurso de mi casa, hay música, pero es cortada por la recién conversación de Duncan

¿Ya me podrás subir a la clasificación de amigos?- me pregunta

No creo, no se mucho de ti-le respondo

Bueno, mi nombre es Duncan Rochester, tengo 22 años recién cumplidos, mi color favorito es el verde chillón como mi mohawk, antes trabajaba repartiendo burritos, ahora estoy buscando trabajo sobre lo que estudie, tengo este carro, corro casi todos los días o si no voy al gym- me dice haciendo una autominibiografia

¿Qué estudiaste?- le pregunto curiosa, el desbia la mirada de la carretera para verme

Criminología- o cierto ya me había comentado, hago una mueca y estiro el cinturón de seguridad

¿Y tú?- me pregunta

Soy Courtney Johnson, tengo 21 años muy pronto 22, mi color favorito cian tostado, antes trabajaba vendiendo ropa, ahora trabajare como auxiliar en un buffet de abogados, no hago ejercicio solo a veces salgo con mi bicicleta a hacer las compras, si a eso se le llama ejercicio- le digo él se ríe por mi último comentario

Haber hay que preguntarle a los expertos- dice, y en un semáforo rojo saca su celular y dice- siri, ¿andar en bicicleta, es un ejercicio?- el celular escucha su pregunta- sí, es un ejercicio aeróbico muy buen conformado, te ayuda a aumentar glúteos…- no termina su celular de decirnos porque él lo bloquea

Lo vez, es un buen ejercicio, muy bueno- dice, cuando dice muy bueno se me viene a la mente la frase del celular o mejor conocido como siri "te ayuda a aumentar glúteos", ruedo los ojos

Hombres- digo, él me sonríe

¿Trabajas ya como abogada?- me pregunta

No, empiezo el lunes- le digo con un tono de orgullo en mis palabras

Felicidades- me dice

Gracias- le digo

Y entonces somos amigos?- me dice, yo le sonrió

Si amigos- le digo, mientras el estaciona su carro frente a mi departamento

Extiende su mano y yo la tomo

Muy bien amiga llegamos- me dice y yo mantengo mi sonrisa, bajo del carro, pero no pienso irme sin dar las gracias, antes de cerrar la puerta

Gracias por el ride- le digo mientras me agacho un poco de su carro

De nada- me dice, cierro la puerta y el baja el vidrio

Adiós nena- y se va noto que se ríe, al principio no me gusto que me hablara de esa manera, pero se me hiso un poco gracioso, así que lo vi irse con una gran sonrisa en mi cara

* * *

**Hola!**

P.s.: quería hacerles este capítulo largo por que ya les debía :)

Lose años y felices días que no subo capitulo desde el 6 de abril y ya estamos a 26 de abril. Bueno ya estoy aquí muy feliz por este capítulo es el que más me ha gustado como quedo que los anteriores, muchas gracias por todo chicas. Me gusto por que salen dos cosas que me gustan hacer, bailar y jugar play, me encanta jugar play, de echo mis conversaciones con la sociedad son de videojuegos, o si no hablo de libros, ya saben los que siempre comento aquí, noto que no le gustan y me callo y busco otra conversación.

Bueno ¿que opinan?

Nos leemos, prometo que no en 20 dias, cuídense…

**Coman frutas y verduras**


	19. dia interesante

Hola Courtney, ¿Cuándo nos vemos?- mensaje de Gwen

Estoy en clase, te llamo más tarde- le contesto

Okey- contesto

Muy bien equipo, como yo ya he estado presente en algunos juicios y se un poco del tema seré su nueva líder- les digo a mis compañeros de equipo, algunos asienten y otros ruedan los ojos

Súper genio que se te ocurre- me contesta Chelsy, voy hacer una descripción rápida de ella porque me faltan 9 personas, ella es pelirroja con más pequas que yo en la cara, ojos azules, y es flaquita

Mira, Freddy y Trevor van a hacer los acusados, a ellos se les acusa como… ¿a ver digan una acusación?- les digo, Trevor es moreno, pelo negro, y ojos cafés, está muy flaco, Freddy es moreno también pero más blanquito que Trevor es como yo, pelo castaño y ojos color miel

Secuestrar a alguien- dice sierra, no es sierra la del programa es otra sierra, ella es castaña casi güera, ojos cafés

Meternos a robar a una casa- dice Ava, ella es rubia, ojos cafés

Violar una cuenta bancaria- dice jessy, y si me toco con ella

Tener un taller de carros, pero esos carros los robamos de nuevo- dice Iván, él tiene el pelo negro, es blanco, y ojos cafés oscuros, se nota que lo saco de un video juego, lose porque yo lo jugué

Vendemos droga- dice Alexandre, si por su comentario todos nos quedamos mirándolo mal, él es como Owen en físico, güero, extremadamente obeso, y ojos negros

Mejor asaltaron un banco, el más conocido de la ciudad- dice Theodore, él es el más guapo de toda la clase, él es castaño, ojos azules, un cuerpo espectacular, es un Justin, pero menos arrogante

Si yo acepto la idea de Tedy- digo, si le decimos Tedy

Si yo también- para no platicarte todos los que nos apoyaron para la idea de Tedy, gano el

Muy bien gano la idea de Tedy- digo, suena el timbre

Les mando por mensaje como va estar distribuido- les digo y guardo mis cosas. Guardo mis cosas y todos se van a distintos lados, hasta jessy, creo que me dijo que tenía que irse pronto así que aprovecho y se fue. Hoy es lunes, hoy es el día, el día que iniciare mi carrera como abogada. Saco mi celular para llamarle a gwen

Hola- me contesta

Hola, ¿Qué paso?- le digo mientras camino por los pasillos de la universidad

Bueno, quería invitarte a vernos, algún día de estos, ¿te gustaría?- me pregunta

Sí, claro, solo dime el día- le digo

¿Cuándo puedes?- me pregunta

Mm, como el miércoles, ¿te gusta ese día?- le pregunto

¿Cómo a qué horas?- me pregunta

Okey, piensa, saliendo de la universidad te dan una hora de comer después vas al buffet así que no puedes ir hasta las 6 pm

A las 6:30 pm, yo puedo, en la cafetería la flor - le digo, ya llegue a mi carro

Está bien, nos vemos ahí- me dice

Okey, bye cuídate- le digo mientras subo a mi carro

¿Qué querrá de mí?, yo digo que querrá ser mi amiga, otra vez, eso me gusta, me gustaría interactuar con viejas amistades, recuerdo que con ella me llevaba bien, me gustaría repetir esos días, o más bien no repetirlos, mejorarlos.

Bajo, a una frutería, no, no estoy a dieta, solo se me antojo poca fruta. Termino en media hora mi ensalada de frutas y ya estoy otra vez yendo hacia el despacho de abogados. Estaciono mi carro en el primer estacionamiento libre que vi en el estacionamiento del buffet, nada fácil por cierto, me la pase dando y dando vueltas, pero por fin llegue, bajo, y pongo la alarma, tengo en las manos mis tacones, y estoy descalza caminando, creo que nadie me vera, solamente tú sabes esto, así que subo al elevador y me pongo los tacones. Tin, el ruido de que la puerta está abierta, entro y en cuanto se abre la puerta encuentro a una secretaria. Es muy bonito aquí a dentro, el despacho está adornado con solo colores blancos y negros, algunas plantas para darle vida al lugar, camino hacia la secretaria.

Aguarde un momento por favor- me dice, yo haciendo

Si buffet de Jimi Mcgill, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlo?- está atendiendo la llamada, mientras veo como es, yo le calculo unos 32 años, es rubia con un chongo ejecutivo, y obviamente ropa ejecutiva negra, me voltea a ver y me sonríe

¿A quién viene a ver señorita?- me pregunta

Al señor Mcgill por favor- le digo

¿Quién la busca?- me pregunta

Courtney, vine para hacer prácticas como abogada- le digo

O señorita Johnson, ¿cierto?- me pregunta, yo digo que si

El señor Mcgill ya me dio indicaciones sobre usted, pase por aquí-se para y yo la sigo, camina muy formal, yo la trato de imitar, me gusta como camina, lose debería de ser original, pero hey camina muy bien

Llegamos a una oficina, en esa oficina hay cuatro cubículos, con computadora, y gabinetes para organizar los trabajos, de nuevo los colores son negro con blanco

Tu cubículo va hacer este- me dice que mi cubículo va hacer el del lado izquierdo y el de atrás, recuerda son cuatro, dos en cada lado, la oficina es cuadrada, no hay nadie, deben de estar en su hora de comer

Aquí hay algunos casos, lo que tienes que hacer es fácil, organizarlos de que caso es de cada uno, y pasa el expediente y todo lo que viene en la hoja a la computadora y de ahí pasarlo a su designado abogado, entendido- me dice, si es fácil, le digo que si

Muy bien, si tienes alguna duda, ahí está el teléfono- apunta hacia el teléfono local- me puedes llamar soy la línea 1, el señor Mcgill es el 2, y no recuerdo quienes son las demás líneas, suerte- me dice mientras sale de mi oficina compartida

Me quedo parada, no es por inseguridad si eso crees, es porque veo la hermosa vista de la ciudad, es muy hermosa, bueno no te sedujas por la vista, hora de trabajar

Me siento en mi escritorio, tomo los papales, los inspexiono uno por uno, si, es un poco cansado pasar la información sin escáner, pero yo puedo.

Hola Courtney!- me dice jessy llegando de su hora de comer

Hola- le sonrió la veo y después me centro en mi trabajo

Ya tan rápido empezando- me dice

Si, quiero estudiar esta tarde- le digo

O, ¿va a ver examen?- me pregunta dejando sus cosas en el cubículo de la izquierda el primero

No pero quiero, avanzar un poco- le digo, si aun con la vista en la computadora

Hay Courtney, muy estudiosa- la siento cercas

Si- le digo, siento que ella sabe que no quiero seguir la conversación así que se va a su cubículo a hacer lo suyo

Así pasan las horas, acomodando, organizando y pasando a la computadora. Lector, tú no sabes que tipos de gente encontré ahí!, asesinos, violadores, obviamente también personas inocentes, pero ahí personas tan repugnantes que te juro, Duncan es nada.

Termino como a las 6:05 pm, todos los documentos, tanto casos ganados, casos perdidos, y casos en proceso.

¿Qué hago?, marcarle a la recepcionista, pero no me dio su nombre, le marco sin saber su nombre

Listo termine-le digo

O, okey, en un momento voy- cortamos la llamada

Quito la mirada de mi escritorio, en este día no conocí a los ocupantes de las dos butacas disponibles, veo que jessy ya no está, ya se ha de ver ido, muy mal, llega la recepcionista

Bueno, muy bien señorita Johnson, ya se puede retirar, o solo espere un minuto- me dice, suena mi teléfono, la recepcionista se percata de mi celular

Contesta- me dice, yo le sonrio, y me paro de mi escritorio

Es Bridgette, por fin se que vive

Hola- contesto

Ey, puedo ir a tu casa a platicar o ver películas- me dice, quiero estudiar!, pero es Bridgette bueno mañana será el día

Si está bien- le digo

Muy bien, nos vemos pronto- dice y con eso se termina la conversación

Entro otra vez a mi oficina compartida, me nota la recepcionista

Muy bien, todo está completo, muchas personas se tardan dos días, tú te tardaste pocas horas, muy bien, ya te puedes retirar- me sonríe

Muy bien, gracias, nos vemos- le digo mientras tomo mis cosas de mi cubículo

Bye- me dice

Yo me retiro, dejándola en mi cubículo y retirándome a mi casa

* * *

Llego a mi casa, saco llaves, y abro la puerta

Sorpresa!- wow ¿Qué hacen todos en mi casa?!, no me gusta eso!

Estoy parada, atónita, sorprendida, enfadada, ni yo sé que es lo que siento, me quitan uno de mis únicos días que tenía para estudiar, y luego vienen con una fiesta, que conociendo los organizadores la comida van hacer hot dogs, ha y papas

Di algo Courtney!- me grita mi hermano

Amm, ¿gracias?- porque dije eso, dios!

De nada!- gritan todos que inmaduros

Por lo menos son pocos, son Geoff, Bridgette, Lucy, jessy, trent, Duncan, mi hermano y su creo que es su novia, espero que con alexandra si dure, Y Gwen?, me cae bien, quiero que venga, o cierto trent

Hey, felicidades por tu nuevo empleo y próspero futuro- grita Bridgette, yo le sonrió, aplauden todos eso se los agradezco, yo, sigo parada en la puerta

Gracias, les doy a todos, bueno no sé si ya tenían planeada esta fiesta, de todos modos gracias- les digo, si se los agradezco, pero no es por ser mala pero espero que se vallan pronto

Ven dame un abrazo- dice lucy, que esta haciendo nuevos amigos, me alegro por ella, la volteo a ver y le sonrió, obviamente no la iba a dejar con los brazos abiertos voy y le doy un fuerte abrazo

Tú, serás una grandiosa abogada, nunca se te olvide eso, aunque haya barreras, haya obstáculos, tu les has enseñado a todos que tú puedes y no te rindes- me dice, creo que ella si es una gran amiga para si lo es. No sé qué responderle, así que la abrazo creo que en el modo en que se lo di significa que la quiero

Me suelto de ella, y me felicita, trent, jessy, Alexandra, hasta llegar a mi hermano

Tú sabes que te quiero, eres mi única hermana, mi única compañera de departamento, que por cierto casi me voy, y el único ser que vi crecer, por eso y muchas cosas más, te deseo lo mejor hermana y que tu nuevo trabajo prospere y te dé frutos, lo mejor, yo sé que puedes- me dice, yo le sonrió el me abraza y me susurra- te amo- le contesto- yo también- soltamos el abrazo- ahora hacer hot dogs- grita para que todos le ayuden, les dije, hot dogs

Sale Duncan del baño mientras todos están ocupados preparando todo

Hey, faltaste – le digo sonriéndole

Ya sabes que no soy bueno en los discursos- me dice y se va con los chicos

Courtney, desde hace mucho que no te veía- me dice Bridgette

Si, lo sé, tantas cosas de que hablar- le digo

Sí, hay que sentarnos- me dice, pero Lucy no conoce a nadie, la busco con la mirada, o bueno ella está bien, está platicando con jessy y Alexandra, y voy con Bridgette asentarme

¿Adivina, como van las cosas con él?- me dice

¿Con quién?- le digo

Con Geoff- se ríe

O, okey, ¿Cómo van?- le pregunto

EXELENTES- así como lo lees, así me lo digo, muy emocionada

Jaja, ¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto

Bueno si sabes cuantos años llevamos él y yo, verdad- me dice,

5 años-le digo

Si, en esos maravillosos 5 años han pasado cosas grandiosas, como he sentido y encontrado el amor, he conocido a diferentes personas, he conocido cosas que yo no sabía de mi misma, bueno! Muchas cosas- me dice

Me alegro mucho- le doy una gran sonrisa

Bueno y creo que en todo ese tiempo ya tiene que llegar la hora- me dice poniéndose roja

La hora de, ya sabes, hacer el amor- me dice

O por dios!, ya lo hiciste- le digo, no sé cómo reaccione yo digo feliz e impresionada

Si!- dice alegremente

Que bien, ¿Cómo estuvo?, ¿Dónde lo hiciste? ¿Usaste protección? ¿Cómo se portó? ¿Qué sentiste?- le digo muy emocionada, la verdad creo que nadie cuenta cosas tan intimas a cualquier persona

Estuvo muy romántico, pienso que él lo planeo, lo hicimos en su departamento- me dice

Si obvio use protección, en este momento no queremos bebes- me dice, siento alivio

Se portó muy lindo, mientras lo hacíamos, me decía puras cosas bonitas-me dice muy emocionada

Sentí, wow, se siente raro, ¿sabes?, bueno sientes puras cosas bonitas- me dice

Me alegro mucho por ti, solo, espero que su relación siga y se respeten mucho- le digo

Gracias- me sonríe

Recuerda es tu primer novio, eres joven y muy bonita, pueden surgir muchos hombres más- le sonrió

Lo tendré en mente- me guiña un ojo

Y tú, ¿Cómo te ha tratado el amor?- me dice

Igual, sin encontrar a nadie- le digo

O, bueno conseguí donde esta Scott, en estos momentos- me dice

No me interesa, creo que él es libre de hacer su vida- le digo

Te conozco, sé que quieres saber- me sonríe, ruedo los ojos

Bueno cuenta- le digo

Él se fue a la granja de sus papás a trabajar ahí, supuestamente trabajando a atrapar puercos, y darle de comer a los animales- me dice

¿y cómo le va?- le digo

Supuestamente bien- me dice

Me alegro por el- le hago una media sonrisa

Ya hay hot dogs señoritas- dice mi hermano mientras pone los hot dogs en el comedor

¿Vamos?- me pregunta Bridgette, yo le digo que si

Cuando voy a mi comedor encuentro todo limpio, organizado y muy bien picado, bueno, no hay que exagerar tanto, solo es presentable

Listos a comer, sírvanse lo que quieran- dice mi hermano, mientras todos nos sentamos en el comedor, más bien, algunos, como solo hay cuatro sillas, nos sentamos todas las mujeres, supuestamente ellos son caballeros, ellos están dispersados a las esquinas de la mesa, Duncan esta atrás de Lucy, mi hermano obvio atrás de su novia, geoff obvio atrás de Bridgette, y trent atrás de Lucy, o recargados en la pared, no creas que están muy bien organizados, nop, solo te dije eso para que te imaginaras, como estamos

Y así pienso que ganarían más partidos si desean eso- dice trent, agh futbol, solo piensan en eso

Yo no creo eso viejo, yo creo que si la defensa llegara con más precisión ganarían- dice mi hermano

Yo pienso que si me seleccionaran a mí, ganarían- dice Duncan

No viejo, perderían- dice geoff, los chicos ríen

Yo ruedo los ojos, si me gusta el futbol pero pienso que hay pláticas más emocionantes que el futbol

Lucy, ya encontraste una nueva suplente- le digo

No Courtney, apenas estoy empezando a buscar- me dice

Te deseo suerte- le digo

¿De que buscas suplente Lucy?, bueno si se puede saber- dice Alexandra

De una cajera en mi boutique- le dice Lucy, o creo que no te he contado como es Alexandra, bueno ella tiene el pelo castaño obscuro casi negro, ella es blanca casi pálida, tiene unos hermosos ojos, son azules súper claros y hermosos, tiene una figura muy bonita, es simplemente bonita

Y otra vez nos separamos, me refiero a los grupos, chicas y chicos, ellos se fueron a la cocina y nosotras estamos en el comedor

Un día, hay que ir al cine o a comer, mejor las dos cosas- dice Lucy, si me encantaría, desde hace mucho no voy

Si me encantaría – decimos

¿Cuándo pueden?- pregunta Bridgette

El sábado- dice Alexandra

Si- les digo

Muy bien sábado- dice Lucy

Si muy bien búsquense su mejor ropa, porque vamos a salir- dice Alexandra

¿A dónde?- dice mi hermano

Vamos a salir- le digo

No nos pensaban llevar- dice Duncan

Sí, pero como ustedes no se ponen de acuerdo, nosotras empezamos el plan- le digo

¿Y a donde piensan ir?- dice trent

Al cine y a comer- dice jessy

Eso es muy ñoño y muy de niños. Vamos a un antro ya que todos podemos, ¿todos tienen 21, o más?- dice geoff, todos asienten por su pregunta

Si es mejor, así Lucy, Courtney y Duncan consiguen pareja- dice Bridgette

No me parece mal- dice Lucy

Bueno echo, noche de ir antro- dice Alexandra

¿Yo puedo invitar a una vieja amiga?- les digo

¿A quién?- pregunta trent, bueno es mejor decir la vedad antes que la mentira

A Gwen- le digo, hay caras felices, caras dudosas por saber quién es ella, cara con seños

Claro- dice mi hermano

Muy bien le digo el miércoles- le sonrió

¿Otra vez son amigas?- pregunta Bridgette

Si- le sonrió

Me alegro mucho, me encanta- dice ella

Yo también, me encanta que volvamos hacer amigas, el miércoles vamos a ir al café la flor por si quieres ir- le digo

Claro que voy- me sonríe Bridgette

Así pasan horas, jugamos jenga, cartas, jugamos a adivinanzas, lose parecemos niños, pero eso no tiene que decir que nos la pasamos mal

Bye Alexa, nos vemos- le digo mi hermano la llevara a su casa

Bye, me gustó mucho conocerte- me dice yo le sonrió

Tú también me agradaste- le digo, le doy una despedida en el cachete y se van

Yo estoy sola, ya se fueron todos, voy a mi cuarto donde tengo mi mochila y saco mi iPad para leer, voy a la sala, recuerdas que te dije que avía empezado un libro nuevo, es de Charlotte, como había hablado con Gwen de ella me intereso un libro, jane eyre, me encanto cuando lo empecé a leer

Timbre, voy hacia la puerta para abrirla

Se me olvidaron las llaves- dice Duncan entrando a mi departamento

O claro puedes entrar- le digo entro así como si nada, de hecho ya tomo sus llaves

Gracias- me sonríe, ruedo los ojos

Tienes una pésima memoria- le digo

No para ciertos casos- me dice

Ja, yo creo que en todos los casos- le digo, él me sonríe

¿Quieres apostarlo?- me dice

¿De qué hablas?- le digo

Tú me haces preguntas de ti y yo te hago preguntas sobre mí – e dice

Yo que gano- le digo

Lo que quieras- me dice, mmm piensa que te conviene

Sales con Lucy, este sábado- le digo, que, ella me había dicho que se le hacía interesante

Claro, pero si tu pierdes…- piensa- me das un beso- me dice, es uno en el cachete obvio

Empiezas tú- me dice y se sienta en el sofá, yo lo imito

¿En qué color estoy pensando en este instante?- volteo a ver una foto en donde tengo un vestido rojo así que pienso en rojo

Rojo- dice,

No azul- le digo

Mientes- me dice

¿No tienes como probarlo?- le digo

Volteaste a ver esa foto tienes un vestido rojo y en esa foto no hay nada azul, solo es una foto donde estas acostada en el césped con un vestido rojo- me dice, hago mala cara

Bueno ganas, 1 Duncan- 0 Courtney- le digo, no perderé

¿Qué tipo de música me gusta más?- me pregunta

Rock- le digo

No heavy metal- me dice, frunzo el ceño

Dice

¿Qué es lo que me gusta hacer en mis tiempos libres?- le digo

Demandar, leer, hacer ejercicio, y estudiar- dice, ¡me va ganando!

Dice

¿Cuál es mi animal favorito?- me pregunta

El perro- le digo

Ja, el león- me dice

2-0

¿Cuál es una de mis metas?- le digo

Ser abogada, profesional- dice, ruedo los ojos

3-0

Así pasan las preguntas y las cosas se vuelven más interesantes

Te voy a preguntar algo muy sencillo Duncan, ¿tú fuiste mi primer novio?- le pregunto

No, tuviste una desilusión antes- me dice

23-22, imaginen ese cuantas preguntas hemos echo

¿Cuantas novias he tenido?- me dice

A ver casi lo alcanzo

14- le digo, me gustan los números pares

Si- dice

23-23

Estas son las ultimas, a ver hay que tirar una moneda, el que diga la respuesta correcta gana, si no el otro gana- le digo

Genial- dice

Saca un cuarto de dólar

Mono o cara- me dice

Mono- le digo

Lanza el cuarto de dólar, cae al piso, cara

Gane- dice

Di la pregunta- le digo

¿Cómo sería mi novia ideal?- me dice

Seria con los mismos gustos que tú, blanca, con el pelo teñido con colores fantasía, extremadamente maquillada, que ande en moto, que sepa de futbol, que te entendiera, y a quien le guste comer todos los días pizza- le digo, gane

Nop, perdiste- dice

¡Pero así es como te gustan!- le grito

No, a mí me gustan morenas, pelo color Cataño, con pecas arriba de la nariz, con una sonrisa hermosa, con metas, con buen cuerpo, que se sepa defender, que no le importa que le digan ella sigue su camino, que sepa tomar sus decisiones, que no sea inmadura, una persona que se enoje por cualquier cosa, una reina del drama, una persona hermosa de adentro y afuera, una persona que se pelea con cualquier persona sin saber quién es, esa persona que saca A en todas sus notas, una persona que me sorprenda todos los días, pero sobre todo una persona que se comporte como princesa- me dice, wow, me quedo paralizada, después me subo arriba de él y lo empiezo a besar

Ni yo misma se por qué hice eso!, me deje llevar.

El me sigue el beso, me acaricia, la cara, me toca el pelo, me gusta su beso. El separa teniéndome todavía a mí y me tumba al sofá, ahí nos seguimos besando, yo abajo y el arriba, se quita la camisa, el toca mis piernas, por cierto tengo un vestido floreado, no creas lector que aquí perdí mi virginidad, nop, primero si pasa eso, no te lo contare, es muy íntimo, segundo, lee más de lo que te contare

Él se desabrocha el botón mientras me besa, pensé que ya era el momento, pero no, mi hermano abre la puerta sin tocar. En cuanto escuchamos el ruido de la puerta abrirse nos separamos, el brinca y se abrocha el botón, yo me acomodo el vestido. Pero mi hermano no es tonto, creo que nadie, encuentras a una mujer despeinada, acostada y sonriéndote no es muy obvio lo que estaba haciendo, con un hombre, sin camisa, parado, con el pelo revuelto, y también sonriéndote ¿crees que tu creerías que estaban platicando?, ni el más tonto. Mi hermano en cuanto nos ve así, se ríe y se va a su cuarto, pero primero se despide de Duncan

Creo que me tendré que ir- dice

Yo también pienso lo mismo- le digo, él sonríe

¿Subimos a otro puesto?- me dice riendo

¿De qué hablas?- le respondo

De que eres mi novia- me dice, yo le sonrió

Lo voy a pensar- le digo

No te tardes- me dice

No me digas lo que tengo que hacer- le digo, pero le digo delicado, juguetón. Él se ríe

Bye- le digo

Bye nena- me dice y se va mientras se pone la camisa

¿Qué pasara si vuelvo con él?

* * *

**Hola, chicas súper poderosas**

_Capitulo nuevo, ¿qué piensan ustedes al respecto?, hacemos que vuelvan, o meto más drama a la historia, ya tengo las dos cosas planeadas solo díganme._

**Laters babe**

**Coman frutas y verduras**


	20. verdades

**Mi povs**

Se citaron en una hamburguesería, típico de ellos no?, pero ella sabe que ya no son unos adolescentes por la situación que enfrentan, ella se va a sentar a la primera mesa que ve disponible, en este momento no quiere nada, solo quiere que llegue el momento para hablar con él, algo frustrada por que ya viene tarde, algo nerviosa por saber cómo actuara, tantos sentimientos encontrados que ella tiene, ¿Cómo si fuera la primera vez que le hablas? Piensa ella, así es no es la primera vez, el avía sido aquel amigo con la que paso momentos inolvidables en su vida, tantas travesuras de adolescentes, tantas cosas que se contaban mutuamente, ¿es así como me debo de sentir?, piensa ella, no debo de estar estable, piensa de nuevo, pensar que su mamá casi no le hablo como enserio actuaban los hombres ella podía seguir con una mente abierta, recuerda el día en que le digo a su mama sobre su " problema", recuerda que le grito siendo que todos debemos de respetar a nuestras mamas, pero ella tenía todo el derecho de hacerlo, ¿Por qué?, su mama nunca le advirtió que ahí hombres en el mundo que te pueden destrozar el corazón. Lo que ella nunca olvidara de su pelea con su mama es que le digo tanta inmadurez y no importancia en sus palabras fue lo que le destrozo el corazón, "les novelas, las novelas te cuentan cómo hacerlo", se sorprendió por tan falta de interés por porte de su madre, ella, ¿qué podía hacer?, no le puede pegar, ya le grito mucho, ella solo pensó en irse corriendo de ahí, huyendo, nuevamente, pero ahora no derramo muchas lágrimas, ya no, ella sabe que debe de ser fuerte por el bien de ella, y por el bien de su progenitor. Levanta la vista, ya llego, piensa, se acomoda entre la fría silla de la hamburguesería para sentirse fuerte para hablar sobre el futuro. EL le regala una media sonrisa y ella se lo devuelve del mismo modo.

Bueno ya estoy aquí, ¿Qué quieres?- dice Duncan, ella hace una mueca, por el modo de su respuesta, el chico se sienta

Tu sabes, él bebe- dice ella, ve que Duncan ya tiene un futuro para él bebe, lo que ella teme es que sea malo

¿Cómo está?- dice Duncan no tan preocupado en su tono, ella se da cuenta

Fui con la ginecóloga, me dijo que tengo 6 meses, hace tres meses podía saber el sexo, dije que tu querías saber, saliendo de aquí hice la cita para saberlo, ¿quieres ir?- ella decía con un tono de meda igual si vas, pero en el fondo sabe que no es cierto, aunque no ame al chico, ella lo quiere con un gran aprecio

Si claro- dice Duncan desgraciadamente con un tono de no interés

Bueno vamos- ella le regala una sonrisa, el chico no se percata de eso porque tenía la vista baja, viendo la mesa así que ella borra inmediatamente su sonrisa

Ella sabía que iba suceder esto así que no trajo dinero para un taxi solo el dinero exacto para el ultrasonido, se suben al carro, nadie habla, pensar que por solo una idea de querer pasar a solo amigos a novio, más bien no fue por eso, solo por explorar una parte que sienten los humanos por sentirse adultos, quisieron dar grandes pasos, corrieron, aparte él bebe no destroza vidas, solo da un cambio muy notorio a sus vidas, les confieso yo nunca he visto a un bebe recién nacido destrozar a un humano, o ¿ustedes si?, pasen me la foto si han visto a un bebe hacer eso, sería muy extraño no creen. Ellos no pensaron los riesgos, discúlpenme pero en este siglo ¿Qué métodos de protección sexual no ahí?, les gano la tentación y el "cómo se siente", en ese tiempo eran unos adolescentes, pero eso no es una buena excusa para eso.

Por fin llegamos, piensa ella, ese fue uno de los trayectos más largos que ha pasado, Duncan parquea el carro, y le pone la alarma. Entran, ven parejas de todo tipo, mayores y adolescentes, si ellos no son los únicos ni últimos que comenten un error como este, caminan, Gwen voltea a ver a una niña que se ve de unos 14 años embarazada, valla si yo batallo me imagino ella, piensa Gwen, camina hacia la recepción del lugar de las ecografías

¿Ya tiene cita señorita?- pregunta la recepcionista

Si- dice Gwen

Su nombre- dice la recepcionista siempre actuando educada

Gwendolin de santa- dice actuando sonriente

Viene hacerse una ecografía- la recepcionista nota su panza

Si- dice

Muy bien Gwendolin, siéntese en unos 10 minutos la pasamos- dice

Y así es, pasan 10 minutos o más, hasta que los pasan, Duncan no demuestra mucho interés sí parece educado pero no como espera Gwen, hay que entenderla está embarazada

Buenas tardes señora ¿Cómo está?- dice el radiólogo, se sorprende Gwen ella ya estaba acostumbrada a señorita, pero un bebe te lo quita

Muy bien gracias- dice Gwen sonriéndole no tan feliz porque le dijo señora

Me alegro acuéstese por favor- dice el radiólogo ella lo obedece

Usted debe de ser el padre?, cierto?, mucho gusto- dice el profesional dirigiéndose a Duncan, por cierto el señor es muy simpático, Duncan ve al señor

Si, mucho gusto también- dice Duncan, el doctor le sonríe y sigue su trabajo

Gwen ya se subió la blusa hasta sus pechos, se sentía nerviosa,

Ya sabes lo que hare- el profesional le advierte por el líquido frio que le pone en su vientre

¿Vienen para saber el sexo verdad?- dice el cardiólogo colocándose guantes de látex, Duncan le dice que sí, el radiólogo, mueve el aparatito sobre la panza de Gwen, ella siente mucho frio sobre su vientre, ella está muy impaciente

Bueno ¿quieren hacer apuestas?- dice el profesional juguetón

Yo digo que será niña- dice Duncan

Yo también- dice gwen

Yo no pienso eso- dice el radiólogo, Gwen se sorprende un pequeño varón tendrá, a Duncan le agrada la idea, es su hijo

Es un niño- dice Gwen

Así es, aquí están sus testículos, ya tiene su cabeza formada, vez está en posición feto- dice el radiólogo, mientras el apunta por donde dice

Tenga una servilleta para limpiarte tu vientre- dice el radiólogo después de que haya terminado, Gwen le hace caso

Bueno usted tiene 6 meses y medio, casi los 7, me sorprende que no se le note mucha panza, él bebe es muy pequeño, siga las reglas que le dije para que nazca sano, nos vemos cuando cumpla los 7 meses- dice el radiólogo retirándose a otra ecografía, Gwen se baja la blusa

Hora de irnos- dice Duncan

Espera tengo que ir al baño- dice Gwen dirigiéndose al baño

Duncan piensa que es necesario pagar por las radiografías así que lo paga, llega Gwen

Ahora si vámonos- dice Duncan

Deja pagar- dice Gwen

No hace falta ya pague- dice Duncan yendo a la puerta de salida, Gwen lo sigue

Siguen el trayecto, pero Duncan separa enfrente de una tienda rápida

¿Quieres algo?- le pregunta Duncan educado a Gwen, todos hasta el mismo sabe que no es así, pero no quiere pleitos

Si quiero unas galletas y una soda, o y si hay chocolate blanco también- dice Gwen, los efectos del embarazo

Duncan baja del carro encaminándose a la tienda, en cuanto entra nota una mini tele en frente de la puerta que lo vigila, típico, piensa él y se va hacer sus compras, galletas, soda, chocolate, piensa para que no se le olvide nada, ya tiene galletas y el chocolate, solo falta la soda, va por ella

Hola, Duncan- saluda Courtney atrás de él, mierda, piensa Duncan

**courtney´s pov**

Hola, Courtney- voltea a verme, yo le sonrió

¿Qué vienes hacer aquí?- me pregunta

A comprar un agua- le digo

¿Estás trabajando?- me dice

Apenas salí de la universidad, ya voy para haya- le digo

O bueno, bye, nos vemos el sábado- me dice, tiene prisa

Si bye- lo despido con un beso en el cachete y se va a pagar sus compras, el me estorbaba para tomar mi agua

Voy yo también a la caja, veo que tiene muchas cosas, tiene mucha hambre

Bye- me dice

Bye- le sonrió y me despido con la mano

Te juro que no voltee a ver si veía su carro, como venía en mi iPad mandando mensajes a todos para ensayar el juicio, a parte yo no soy muy interesada en ver quien está a mi alrededor solo si me siento vigilada si volteo a ver

Un dólar con sesenta y ocho centavos- me dice la cajera

Yo le doy el dinero y me voy, ya no lo alcanzó a ver cuándo se va, me subo a mi carro y conduzco al buffet, a divina que día es hoy, miércoles, hoy me veo con Gwen y Bridgette, me encanta la idea de que las tres seamos amigas de antigüedad, como dicen lo añejado es mejor, también estimo mucho a jessy y a Lucy pero a ellas no las puedo considerar mis mejores amigas porque tengo mucho tiempo en conocerlas. Bajo del carro con mi agua, y cosas necesarias en la mano, subo en el ascensor, otro día mas de empleo, que empiece mi nueva rutina, has de decir, te quejas, pero no me agrada el cambio que estoy teniendo, saludo a la recepcionista, y me voy a mi cubículo, me siento y ya tengo trabajo en la mesa, ¿Cómo será mi jefe?, en estos 2 días, por cierto 3 con este, no lo he conocido, será muy mandón, o no

Hey Courtney- ¿Tedy? Si is Tedy

Hola Tedy- le digo- ¿Qué haces aquí?

Ya trabajo aquí como tú de practicante- me dice

Me alegro, que estés aquí- le digo

Si yo también me alegro compartir una oficina contigo- se pone enfrente de mí!, le sonrió

Bueno hora de trabajar- dice y se pone su vista enfrente de su computadora, creo que yo también tengo que trabajar

Señorita Johnson, señor Lambert, los busca el señor Mcgill- nos dice la recepcionista

Okey vamos para haya- dice Tedy

¿Sabes cómo se llama la recepcionista?- le pregunto a Tedy parándome de mi escritorio

Ni idea- me dice parándose junto a mí

Jajá- me rio, ¿Por qué no dijo un chiste?

Caminamos hacia la oficina del señor Mcgill

Heyy, futuros abogados- dice Jimmy con mucho ánimo, él es güero, ojos azules, no esta tan flaco ni tan gordito

Buenas tardes señor-digo

No seas muy educada- dice el señor, yo le regalo una sonrisa

¿Cómo te llamas?- le pregunta a Tedy

Theodore-le dice

Mucho justo theo- le dice, que confianza tiene este señor

Y tu señorita- me pregunta

Courtney- le digo

O, yo esperaba un nombre latino- me dice

No- le digo

Bueno sabes, como laura, Guadalupe, Josefa, pánfila algo asi, ¿tienes sangre latina?- me pregunta

Si- le digo

¿De dónde eres?- me pregunta

Santa Mónica- le digo

Mm, muy bonito, hay mucha playa, ¿y tú?- dice, la pregunta va para Tedy

San Jacinto- dice Tedy

O ahí vive mi mama- dice el señor, le sonreímos

¿Cuántos años tienen?- pregunta

21 – dice Tedy

¿Los dos?- pregunta, decimos si

Bueno ya los conozco, les toca ustedes conocerme a mí, yo soy Jimmy, nací en México, pero como ven por mi apellido mi papa es canadiense, lo que es estar en vacaciones cuando estas embarazada, tengo 37 años, soy emigrado por mi mama, y soy jefe de este despacho, ya nos conocimos todos- dice

¿Qué es lo que esperan de trabajar aquí?, Courtney- me dice

Ser profesional- le digo

Teho- dice

Saber más sobre el campo de trabajo- dice tedy

Los dos buscan lo mismo, bueno, acaba de despedir a un tipo, hay un puesto disponible, entre ustedes dos, la persona que me demuestre que es capaz de estar aquí sube el que no, se queda como practicante, ya saben cómo es la cosa de practicante, te doy un papel donde certifique que hiciste tu prácticas, o también te puedes quedar aquí sin buscar empleo cuando te gradúes, les doy un mes y medio, den todo niños- dice, ¿y jessy?

O y mi sobrina, na no se preocupen por ella, ella ya tiene un puesto asignado en el buffet de su otro tío, lo que es competir contra la familia- dice ahora dirigiendo la vista a su computadora

Ya se pueden retirar- nos dice, nos vamos de su oficina

Me conviene, miren así no estaré buscado empleo como mis amigos, no estaré de mantenida como mi hermano cuando termine mis estudios, tengo que dar todo, así que un mes y medio para demostrar mis habilidades, es mucho tiempo

* * *

Salgo del buffet, como a las 6:15, recuerdas la hora con la que me cite con ellas, si, a las, 6:30

Parqueo mi carro en el centro comercial en donde está el café, camino, veo el reloj, 6:31 agh llegue tarde, hago pasos grandes para no hacerlas esperar, entro, las encuentro en una mesa pegada a la ventana del café, voy hacia ellas, escucho muy poco de su plática, solo escucho, "se portó muy desinteresado conmigo" de parte de Gwen, hasta que notan mi presencia se callan

Hola Courtney- dice Bridgette

Hola- la saludo con un beso

Hola- saludo a Gwen de igual forma

Perdón por la demora- les digo sentándome en la silla de en medio

Ja tres minutos Courtney- dice Gwen

Pero es algo- le digo

Muy poco, yo he llegado diez minutos después, hasta media hora he llegado tarde- me dice, me rio

¿Gustan algo de ordenar señoritas?- dice el mesero

Amm yo quero un té de durazno – dice Bridgette

Yo un expreso- le digo

Yo un café- dice Gwen

¿Cómo va hacer el café, negro o americano?- dice el mesero

¿Cuál está más guapo?- dice ella, jajaja

Jaja, yo le recomiendo el negro pero con poca leche para que se vuelva blanco- dice el mesero

Que racista señor mesero, pero a un asi deme el negro- dice Gwen

Muy bien, ¿algo de comer?- dice el mesero

O si, sabes dame galletas, o un pastel de chocolate, un cupcake de queso, un pastel de zanahoria, y una crepa con mermelada de zarzamora con queso y arriba crema batida con una cereza en el centro, no al último también dame una barra, es que no quiero engordar- dice Gwen, jaja, yo me volteo para taparme mi risa, desde hace cuando come así, volteo otra vez a ver a Gwen, ¿esta llorando?

Porque te ríes de mi Courtney, yo pensé que ya habíamos arreglado todo- dice ella llorando, ¿Qué onda con su vida?

Pero yo no me reí, estornude- le mentí

O disculpa, tengo que ir al baño- se va corriendo

¿Qué le pasa?, ¿Por qué esta tan bipolar?- le digo a Bridgette

Ni idea- me dice

Voy a ver como esta en el baño- le digo a Bridgette

No va estar bien- me dice Bridgette, yo me vuelvo a sentar

Nos quedamos calladas, hasta que llega gwen

¿Cómo te sientes?- le pregunto

Bien gracias- me dice

Llega el mesero y pone nuestras órdenes en la mesa

Oye Gwen vamos a ir a un antro el sábado, ¿quieres ir?- dice Bridgette

O si claro- dice Gwen

Si, oye todavía tienes contacto con leshawna?- le pregunto

Si, ¿por qué?- me dice

¿Cómo está?- dice Bridgette, ¿pensó lo mismo que yo?, parece que si

Bien- sonríe Gwen

¿Sigue con Harold?- pregunto

No sé, creo que sí, ellos se querían mucho- dice Gwen

Yo también pienso lo mismo, hacían una pareja muy linda- dice Bridgette

¿Qué me pongo chicas?- dice gwen, creo que cambio muy brusco la conversación

Amm un vestido de noche- le digo

No tengo ganas de vestido- dice gwen

Un pantalón licra- le digo

Tal vez- dice gwen

Que rápido pasan las hora, me tengo que ir- dice y se para

Bye Courtney, bye Bridgette- dice, deja un poco de dinero y se va

Soy yo o ella está muy rara

Hey Bridgette, ¿no crees que Gwen está embarazada?, mira la panza, no es muy grande pero sí parece de embarazada, yo le calculo unos 4 meses y medio- le digo a Bridgette

Jaja no, debió de a ver subido de peso- dice Bridgette tratando de salir de algo, me oculta algo

¿Está embarazada, verdad?- le digo

Mesero me puede dar la cuenta por favor- dice Bridgette

Si está embarazada

¿De quién es él bebe?- le pregunto, ella no me contesta

Bridgette contéstame!- le digo

Mira Courtney, yo no soy la persona que te debe de contar asuntos que no son míos, si quieres saber habla con ella tal vez te lo quiera decir, recuerda ella también es mi amiga, ¿A ti te gustaría que contara tus secretos a todo mundo?, no, ni a ella- me dice Bridgette, diablos

Pero eso no es un secreto, hay algo más verdad, ¿Qué paso?, me preocupa y quiero saber, no es por ser chismosa ni nada por el estilo pero quiero saber qué es lo que tiene mi amiga- le digo

Lo siento Courtney te dije que no te contare- me dice, ruedo los ojos

Por favor dime- le digo

No, me tengo que ir- ella me dice y deja también dinero en la mesa, se va

Genial, tengo que pagar la mayoría

Termino de pagar

Señorita, ¿tiene spacebook?- dice el mesero, yo le ruedo los ojos y me voy

Okey lo único que tengo es que está embarazada, ¿pero qué es lo que ocultan?,porque no me lo quieren decir?

* * *

**¿Cómo están?**

_Bueno otro capítulo más y ya sumamos 20, me alegro, ja, estaba leyendo los demás capítulos y me estaba riendo yo sola, jaja dios! Escribía terrible más que como lo hago hoy en día, he pensado en borrarlos e escribir unos nuevos con más, lógica e interés, pero pienso que eso sería recuerdos muy bonitos y divertidos, más divertidos así que lo dejare, en la próxima historia ahí si empezare bien pienso escribir como escribí en este capítulo, con, "mi pov" y con Courtney´s pov"._

_Espero que haya sido de su agrado_

**Coman frutas y verduras**


	21. la triste realidad

**Hola**

_Les daré música de fondo cuando entren al antro, me gustó la idea, leerán y así tendrán música que supuestamente yo está en el antro, ¿les gusta la idea?, estará ahí si les gustaría ponerla si no, también está bien, solo es un consejo_

_Bueno espero que les juste el capitulo_

**Disclaimer**: _los personajes_ **no me pertenecen**, _son de sus respectivos dueños, esto no lo hago con fines de lucro, solo porque me gusta escribir. Tampoco la canción o mix_** no es mío** _solo lo tome para poner ambiente, no pienso robármela ni nada de eso_

* * *

Con que si- me dice mi hermano, estamos jugando video juegos, parecemos niños chiquitos

Jajaja ¿Qué te pasa? soy de tu mismo equipo- le digo

No es cierto, es una batalla todos contra todos- me dice, estamos jugando en línea

Bueno por eso no te mataba, ahora ya se, cuando te vea yo te matare- le digo

En el juego, el trata de matar a alguien y esta de espaldas así que lo acuchillo de la parte de atrás y lo mato

Jajá, te mate- le digo

Termina el juego, entre todos de los que juegan en línea yo quede en el tercer lugar, es bueno

¿A qué horas van a venir los chicos?- le pregunto apagando el juego

En una hora más, pon una hora y media- me dice

Bueno ya me voy a arreglar, te aconsejo lo mismo- le digo y me voy a mi cuarto, me meto a bañar, salgo como en 10 minutos y me empiezo a cambiar

Me puse un mono short, si no sabes que es un mono short, es un short que tiene integrado una blusa, el que yo me puse el short era negro y la parte de arriba tiene un tejido negro floreado descotado si no tuviera tela en medio de ese descote que está de moda, es el extremado descote que termina hasta el ombligo se me verían las bubis, así que tiene una tela color carne, en la parte de atrás tiene un circulo grande que hace ver la parte de en medio de mi espalda, de los lados tiene tela color carne. Muy difícil de describir este conjunto. Me puse tacones negros, me hice rizos con mi cabello, me maquille con mucho rímel, unos labios rojos, no un tipo rojo pasión, sino un rojo no tan discreto ni no tan notorio, me delinee los ojos y termine. Una hora asiendo eso, espero que ya hayan llegado, abro la puerta, agarrando mi bolso negro.

Y si ya están aquí, Bridgette, geoff, trent, Lucy, Alexandra, jessy solo falta Duncan y Gwen

Qué bonita- me dice Bridgette

Tú no te quedas atrás- le digo, me gusto mucho su vestido, es floreado con flores coloridas, y en la parte central es blanco tiene una parte que se le nota entre su cuerpo que es entre su vientre y esa parte también se va hasta la espalda

Jaja gracias- me dice

Hey, Courtney- dice jessy ella viene con un vestido de rayas azules con blanco en la parte de arriba, en la parte de abajo es todo azul

Hola- le doy un beso en el cachete

Hola Alexandra- le digo a Alexa

Hey- me dice, ella viene con vestido blanco y alrededor de todo el vestido tiene pájaros de diferentes colores

Hola Lucy- la saludo

Hola Courtney- me saluda ella viene con una falda roja larga y una blusa negra que deja ver su ombligo

Saludo a los chicos creo que a ellos no es necesario describirlos porque siempre traen camisas y pantalón, así que a cada uno se los dejo a su imaginación, con pantalón y camisas por favor lector

Ya llego Duncan solo falta gwen

Hola- me dice Duncan

Hola- lo saludo con un beso en el cachete

Tocan el timbre

Yo abro- le digo

Es gwen, ella lleva un vestido negro, muy flojo, abajo mayas negras también flojas, con botas adivinen negras, ella es la única que tiene el pelo agarrado y con una cola de caballo

Hola Courtney- me saluda

Hola, pasa- la dejo pasar

Entra, ve a todos, luego sale otra vez

Nunca me dijiste que iba a ver chicos, pensé que éramos solo chicas- me dice, creo que no tiene nada de malo que vengan chicos

Yo pensé que no te iba a importar- le digo

Bueno tienes razón, no tiene por qué importarme- me dice

Bueno pasa- le digo

Pasa y se va con las chicas, yo me quedo parada cerrando la puerta, veo como trent se le queda viendo, mucho tiempo sin verse, veo como geoff le sonríe como saludo como mi hermano, también veo como Duncan pasa alado de ella sin saludarla para venir conmigo

Yo pensé que no iba a venir- me dice

¿Por qué lo dices?-le digo

Porque ya no le justa socializar tanto- me dice

Siempre ha sido así- le digo

Pero después empezó a socializar más- me dice

Ya nos vamos, o falta alguien más- dice geoff

Vámonos- dice Duncan

Salimos todos, yo soy la última porque me aseguro que todo esté en orden y para cerrar la puerta

Como todos no cabemos en un mismo carro, mi hermano se fue con geoff, Bridgette, Alexandra Lucy, jessy, en mi carro, como no cabemos, trent, Gwen, Duncan y yo, nos vamos en el carro de Duncan

Trent y yo atrás, Duncan y Gwen enfrente, no sé pero siento tención, decido romperla

Y ¿A cuál antro iremos?- pregunto

Onixeus- dice Duncan

O ese antro tiene muchas luces, música muy movida, me gusta mucho

O que bien ese antro si tiene estilo- les digo

Si- dice Duncan

Otra vez nos callamos

Duncan sube el radio, para que no haya tención, de todos modos hay pero no tanta

Por fin llegamos, deja el carro en el primer estacionamiento que ve, y nos bajamos caminamos, hasta ver a los demás

Entramos

* * *

**Música de fondo**

watch?v=iX6Th4B12OI

* * *

Hey donde nos podemos sentar- dice mi hermano al camarero

Por aquí- dice el camarero, nos lleva a la parte de arriba a la única mesa disponible o eso me imagino porque está muy lleno

Compramos botellas no- dice geoff

Si es mejor y más barato- dice Bridgette

Pedimos wiski y dos litros de cerveza, somos muchos

Vamos a bailar- grita Alexandra

Vamos- dice Bridgette

Todos nos paramos

Alguien se tiene que quedar aquí, yo lo hago- dice Gwen, ella pidió agua natural, no ha tomado nada de alcohol

Bueno más tarde te vengo a suplir- dice Lucy, Gwen le sonríe

Vamos entre la gente que brinca y se mueve entre la música

Geoff baila con Bridgette, trent con jessy, Alexandra con André, Lucy con migo y Duncan

¿Quieres bailar?- me pregunta un tipo detrás de mí, lo miro, él es castaño, ojos verdes y unas largas pestañas

Si-l e digo, me sonríe

Me toma de las caderas, yo me aparto porque es muy rápido para bailar de esa manera, creo que él lo entiende así que me suelta, nos empezamos a mover separados

¿Cómo te llamas linda?- me pregunta

Courtney- le digo

Lindo nombre- me dice

Gracias- le digo

Y ¿tu?- le pregunto

Bob- me dice

Mucho gusto- me dice, me extiende la mano

Igual- tomo su mano

Seguimos bailando

Me permites- le dice Duncan, Bob se le queda viendo pensando, hasta que acepta

Más tarde te veo linda- dice Bob yo le digo que si

Sonríe Duncan, se acerca a mí y se empieza a mover

Así que ya te conseguiste a alguien- dice riendo

Lo acaba de conocer- le digo

Me alegro- se acerca más y me toma de la cintura, yo me trato de alejar pero él no me deja,

Yo sé que te gusta- me susurra al oído

Ima care for you

No me suelta, él se sigue moviendo, yo también pero mis manos en posición normal, se ríe

¿Por qué te ríes?- le pregunto

Esta nerviosa-me dice

Yo no estoy nerviosa, ¿Por qué iba a estarlo?!- le grito

Sube tus manos a mis hombros para comprobar que no lo estas- me dice

No caeré en tu juego Duncan- le digo

No te creer entonces que no estas nerviosa- me dice

No me importa- le digo

Nada te importa- me dice

No- le digo, el quita mis manos de mis caderas y las pone en mi cara, acerca mi cara a la suya y me besa, entre medio de la gente, paramos de bailar para seguir el beso, pero que estoy haciendo. Dejo de besarlo

Por qué hiciste eso- le digo

Dijiste que nada te importaba- me dice

No es cierto- le digo

Tu sola te contradices- me dice, le ruedo los ojos

Sabes que es de mala educación rodarle los ojos a las personas- me dice

No me importa si eres tú- le digo

O sea que no te importo- me dice

No- le digo

Okey- se va se le caen las llaves de su carro yo las tomo

¿y Lucy?, la busco y la encuentro con un tipo

Voy con Gwen, veo que no está, dejo un recado

_Me tenía que ir deje a los de la mesa de al lado encargados, son buenos tipos_

Tampoco hay gente a lado

Me siento, bebo un vaso de cerveza. Desde aquí se ve toda la pista, luces, el dj brincando, gente divirtiéndose

Veo a geoff y a Bridgette besándose, a Lucy y al otro tipo bailando, ya no veo a trent ni a jessy, se han de ver ido

Veo a Duncan está bailando con una tipa que no conozco y él ni conoce, él sabe que lo veo, toma a la chica de la cintura, la chica se ve que le gusta, ella sube las manos a sus hombros, yo me sirvo más cerveza, ella acerca su cara a él, el la ve, ella le sonríe, el también, están a punto de besarse, un tipo llega detrás de Duncan lo gala de la camisa, el tipo le empieza a pegar, pero como Duncan se sabe defender el también le pega, llegan los de seguridad y los sacan, voy a ver como esta, me paro de la silla y salgo del antro

No que no te importava- dice Duncan detrás de mi

Es asi, solo salgo a tomar un poco de aire- le digo

Claro- me dice sarcástico

Ja, no me crees- le digo

No- me dice, yo levanto una ceja, le enseño las llaves y me voy hacia su carro

¿Cómo las tomaste?- me pregunta

Se te cayeron- le digo

Me las das- me dice

No quiero manejar- le digo,

Bueno, vámonos- dice

Alto, yo sola- le digo

Es mi carro- me dice

Yo tengo las llaves- le digo

¿Qué quieres?- me pregunta

Nada- le digo

Llévame entonces mujer- me grita

Así menos- le digo

Sabes que llévate el puto carro- me dice y se va a la carretera, yo me imagino a pedir un taxi

Eso es lo que are- le grito

Él no me hace caso y sigue caminando

Me subo al carro y arranco

* * *

**Leyendo,**

Miro el fuego durante algunos instantes, volvió la cabeza de pronto y me sorprendo examinando la fisonomía de Edward

Me contempla usted- dijo- ¿le parezco guapo?, de haberlo meditado, yo hubiese dado una contestación cortes, pero la respuesta broto de mis labios antes de reflexionar

No señor

Mensaje, voy por mi celular, es de Duncan

Abro el mensaje

Es la foto de mi carro!

Con la descripción

Es muy rápido tu carro, deberíamos cambiarlo

¿Cómo lo conseguiste?!, le mando un mensaje

Tienes que cerrar bien la puerta de tu garaje- me manda otro mensaje

¿Qué quieres?- le mando

Que me des mi carro- me dice

Dame tú mi carro- le mando

Tú lo robaste primero- me dice

¿Dónde te quieres ver?- le mando

En mi departamento, ahora- me manda

Ya voy- le digo

No quiera hacer nada hoy es domingo!

Me cambio rápido, solo un short de jeans, una blusa de tiros gris, creo que asi se llama este estilo, con las primeras sandalias que vi, y me hice un chongo

Salgo y manejo hasta su casa, toco la puerta

Ya voy- grita

Abre la puerta, solo tiene un pans gris

Mis llaves- le digo

Las mías- me dice yo se las doy

Ahora dámelas- le digo

Dame una respuesta dijiste que lo ibas a pensar- dice ya entendí su plan, me quedo callada

Hasta que me digas una respuesta vienes por tu carro- me dice y cierra la puerta

Me tendré que ir en taxi, y no traje dinero, bueno, también me convendría salir con el

Si- le grito, sé que esta atrás de la puerta, la abre

Buena elección- dice y se abalanza sobre mí, me besa, nos besamos. El me eleva y yo enrosco mis piernas sobre su cintura, cierra la puerta, me tumba sobre su cama, nos seguimos besando, suena el teléfono

Contesta- le digo

Deja que conteste el buzón- dice mientras me besa, así es suena el teléfono hasta que dejan mensaje de voz

Hey, Duncan, soy yo Gwen, encontré una cuna para él bebe muy barata pero me hace falta dinero, ¿me podrías prestar por favor? Y hey la próxima ecografía este viernes no…., desconecta el teléfono

Con que tú eres el papa- le digo y me bajo la blusa, el me hace una media sonrisa

¡ Dame las llaves de mi carro!- le grito

Déjame explicarte Courtney- me dice

Dame mis putas llaves- le grito, no estoy acostumbrada a decir groserías prefiero decirlas cuando lo amerite la ocasión y esta es esa ocasión. El se va yo pienso a la sala, lo sigo enojada

Ten- me dice

Las tomo bruscamente y me voy de ahí, estoy en la puerta

Entonces, somos novios- me dice

No- azoto la puerta

Voy a mi carro desactivo la alarma y me subo

Mira lector creo que tú piensas que es normal que parejas tengan hijos que no son 100% suyos, lose y apoyo eso, pero lo que a mí no me gusto fue que no me contaron que es de ellos dos!, eso fue lo que me enojo, odio que me oculten cosas mientras te dicen otras.

¿Te has sentido traicionada? Como si fueras una persona, ala que la demás gente no le importa tus pensamientos, inservible para la humanidad, así exactamente así, me siento

* * *

_¿Les gusto mi idea de la música de fondo?, y ¿le gusto la canción que elegí?_

_Era inevitable ponerla, esa canción, la original, es una de mis favoritas, bueno yo cambio de canciones favoritas como lo hago con los calzones, pero esa se ha quedado todavía con su puesto_

_Ahora dirigiéndome a la historia ¿Qué piensan?, como los interrumpen no, es corto pero oigan he subido tres en una semana es un record_

_Bueno mandare un mensaje a la única persona que no le puedo hablar en persona ni tampoco puedo mandarle un mensaje privado_

**Aina**: hey, ahora si descubrió todo, jaja cuando lei lo de los testículos yo también me rei es que creo que escribir pene suena muy fuerte, bueno saludos cuídate

_Obviamente también mando saludos_

**Princesasterolove**

**Kumita-Chan**

**Amaduquis la del barrio del rio**

**Y a ti que lees**

**Gracias**

_Coman frutas y verduras_


	22. noche de lago

Si no saben cuál es la canción "eye of tiger" les recomiendo que la busquen, va a tener algo de importancia en este capítulo.

**Disclaimer:**_ los personajes no me pertenecen, son de sus creadores, las canciones tampoco no me las hurtare ni nada por el estilo_

* * *

Valla un mes y medio lector de que no te cuento sobre mi vida, bueno que te puedo decir, estos pocos días no a pasado algo muy significativo, lo único que me acuerdo es de que ya hice el proyecto final, escogimos que ellos habían robado un banco, mi nota fue de 96 igual la de Tedy, la de los demás fue 87, dirás ¿no era en equipo?, es que yo me queje con el profesor sobre que el único que trabajaba conmigo era Tedy así que a él y a mí nos fue muy bien o y jessy ella me ayudo también no mucho pero si, así que no la deje abajo. Teddy y yo nos hemos echo grandes amigos! Me encanta hablar con él, han de pensar que primero va hacer una amistad y luego andaremos, no, él tiene novia, y por lo que me cuenta esta perdido por ella, se nota que la quiere mucho. Pasando a la parte más "interesante", ya le conté a Bridgette sobre que ya se todo, ella me digo que lo lamentaba, lo recuerdo

_2 dias después de saber_

Hey, Courtney como estas?- dice Bridgette entrando a mi cuarto

Bien- le digo mi iPad en mi cama ella se sienta en mi cama conmigo

Nos quedamos calladas

Ya lo sé- rompo el silencio

Yo también sé que tú sabes- me dijo, le hago una mueca

¿Quién te dijo?- le pregunto

Gwen- dice, otra mueca de mi parte  
lo siento- me dice

No debes porque, a quien deberías de decirle eso es a Gwen, no a mí, creo que ella se lo merece más- le digo, lo se soné muy mala pero no tenía ganas de hablar

No te hagas la fuerte, sé que tú ya estabas con él, con una relación de 8 minutos de todos modos fue una relación- dice

Ña, no hagas caso a eso, ahora vamos a comer- le digo para que no me diga más cosas, sé que este distracto rio durara poco, pero eso poco lo disfrutare mucho

_Presente_

Ella también me acaba de decir, creo que el lunes pasado, que él bebe va a nacer la próxima semana, le van a ser baby shower este sábado, de echo aquí está la invitación, azul será niño, no sé si ir, bueno Gwen es mi amiga, pero es una amiga ocultadora de cosas, pero es mi amiga, talvez solo voy una hora y después me voy.

Hey Courtney te traje comida- dice teddy

Gracias- bueno estoy en la oficina, no me dio tiempo de comer, que bueno que teddy me trajo algo

Comida china- dice alegre abriendo el plato desechable

Muy rico- le digo

Demasiado- me dice

¿en dónde lo compraste?- le pregunto

Cercas de la universidad- me dice

Koala exprés- le digo

Tuche- me dice, le sonrió

¿Cómo vas con lo de tu amiga?- me pregunta, recuerdas que te dije que él y yo nos hicimos grandes amigos, le conté todo, siento que Tedy es más mi amigo que jessy sin excluirla obvio, solo que él y yo la pasamos muy bien juntos

Bien, mira me dieron la invitación del baby shower- le digo y se lo muestro

Niño he- me dice

Si- le digo

Bueno yo te aconsejo que vallas, por lo menos una hora, así no te verás mal tu- me dice tomando partes de su plato

Yo también pienso lo mismo, eso es lo que are- le digo

Jajá sabes de lo que me paso- me dice tratando de que no se le salgan pedazos de comida

Chelsy se calló enfrente de todos, yo estaba ahí, la tuve que levantar, y luego se calló, hubieras estado ahí y te hubieras estado muriendo de la risa- me dice

Te creo, hubiera está ahí- le digo

Si- me dice

Jóvenes, por favor pónganse a trabajar ya termino su hora de comida- dice la recepcionista, como 2 meses trabajando aquí y no se me su nombre. Yo cierro el plato y lo guardo en su bolsa tomando mi te para irme a mi escritorio

Hablamos más tarde- me dice Tedy

Me pongo hacer mi trabajo

Se acuerdan de la primera vez que vi al señor Jimmy, alias mi jefe, bueno él dijo que le iba a dar trabajo a alguien pero no lo ha hecho, eso me pone nerviosa, no quiero que Tedy se valla pero no quiero perder esa oportunidad

* * *

¿y qué vas hacer?- me pregunta Tedy

No tengo nada planeado- le digo escogiendo el piso en el elevador

¿Quieres ir al cine conmigo?- me pregunta sonriendo

Claro vamos- le sonrió

¿Trajiste tu carro?- le pregunto

No, pero tú tienes el tuyo, cierto- me dice

Si- le digo, saliendo del elevador

¿Cómo se te hace el trabajo extra?- me pregunta enfrente de la puerta de copiloto

Normal, siempre he trabajado con trabajos exigentes- le digo, quito la alarma y nos subimos, mi gran ego no me permitió decir que se me hace muy pesado

O que bien, ya estas acostumbrada- me dice

Si algo, ¿y a ti como se te hizo?- le pregunto, mientras prendo el carro y llevarlo a la carretera

Muy difícil, si estoy batallando con los trabajos que hago en la universidad, imagínate con esto- me dice

Y es cierto, no creas que te cuento todo lo que hago, muy extremadas pocas cosas que no te cuento es que por lo menos 3 hora o más me paso estudiando y haciendo tarea, un poco frustrante, pero eso me preparara creo yo para un futuro mejor

Yo sé que puedes Tedy, eres muy inteligente- lo trato de alentar

No tanto como tú- dice Tedy

No, no tanto- le digo sonriéndome

Que presumida señorita- me regaña Tedy, me rio

Ya calla, chocare- le digo riendo

Calla tú, no te digo nada- me dice, yo le ruedo los ojos, estaciono el carro

Listo Tedy, ¿Cuál película quieres ver?- le pregunto mientras caminamos al cine

No sé, vamos a ver cuál ahí- entramos y estamos enfrente de la gran cartelera

No se cual quiero ver- le digo

¿me dejas escoger?- pregunta Tedy, creo que tiene buen gusto

Todo a tus manos ted- le digo sonriéndole

Muy bien- él se va y me quedo parada

Se forma para comprar los boletos, no me voltea a ver, camina hasta la cajera, ella le sonríe, mucho, bueno teddy tiene lo suyo

Listo chica pensativa- dice Tedy mientras camina

Es por acá- le señalo la entrada

Compre v.i.p- me dice

Ja, no juegues Tedy- le digo sonriéndole

No lo hago- me sonríe

Bueno que esperamos- le digo feliz

Entramos a la sala v.i.p, tiene asientos reclinables, y de piel, nos sentamos, he estado viendo la carta, venden alcohol y venden comida más formal

¿Quieres algo?- me pregunta Tedy viendo el menú

No sé un bagel de queso crema, con jamón de pavo- le digo

¿Y de tomar?- me pregunta

soda- le digo

Yo también- el dice

Pide todo al señor mesero, el viene a tu butaca y te pide la orden, no hay necesidad d ir por nuestra orden

¿Qué película vamos a ver?- le pregunto

No te precipites- me dice, yo lo sonrió rodando los ojos

Hey!, has rodado mucho los ojos- me dice

Ni modo- le digo, el ahora rueda los ojos, me rio

¿Te parece gracioso que ruede los ojos, Courtney Elizabeth pánfila primera de la casa de sus papas que esta por la colina de rosas que esta por mi casa- me dice,

Jajajaja cállate- me rio

Que mal educada, insensata eres- me dice supuestamente el indignado

Apagan las luces de la sala, ya saben los típicos anuncios, empieza la película

Es de un libro que leí!, pero ya había salido hace mucho tiempo en el cine, es de jane austen, Mansfield park, le volteo a ver impresionada

¿Cómo conseguiste que repitieran la película?- le susurro

Vez el tipo que está enfrente- me apunta a un tipo

Si- le digo

A su novia también le gustan ese tipo de novelas y pago dinero para le pusieran otra vez la película- me dice, con razón solo somos 4

¿y cómo pudiste entrar?- le pregunto aun susurrándole

Pagando un poco mas- me dice

Ah, gracias- le abrazo

De nada, ¿para qué están los mejores amigos?- me dice, él es mi mejor amigo

Para ver películas- le digo

No para apoyarse- dice

Bueno calla quiero ver- lo callo

* * *

Me encanta Fanny- le digo, Fanny es la protagonista

A ella le encanta escribir, es de nobles sentimientos, muy inteligente, audaz, siempre está para sus hermanos, especial de la que sigue de ella, por cierto ella es la más grande- le digo mientras salimos del cine

¿No tienes frio Courtney?- me cambia de conversación

Un poco casi nada- le digo

Ten- me ofrece su chamarra, no la rechazare tengo mucho frio

¿No tienes frio ted?- le digo

Jaja muy graciosa- el solo tiene una camisa polo

Caminamos hasta llegar al coche, subo, en un movimiento rápido alguien noquea a Tedy, grito, lo avienta en la parte de atrás, y él se sube en el asiento de enfrente

¡ ¿Que estupideces haces?!- le grito a Duncan

Ocupas una explicación- me dice volteando a ver a Tedy- y yo otra- apunta a Tedy

No quiero ninguna explicación tuya!- le grito

Asi?- me dice

Si- le contesto

Él se baja del asiento de copiloto y camina hacia mi puerta, en la puerta que yo estaba la cierro y me voy al asiento donde él estaba, me enseña por la ventana una llave. Le saco copia a las llaves de mi carro

Ahora si vámonos- dice arrancando el carro

Sabes que esto es secuestro verdad- le digo

No me importa- me dice asiendo cambios

Te puedo demandar- le digo

No me importa- me dice

Que te importa en este mundo Duncan!- le grito muy fuerte

¡ tu!- me grita, me callo por lo que dijo

El conduce y conduce en silencio, llegamos a una parte de la ciudad donde es carretera, hay una parte donde puedes admirar la ciudad, muy lejos de mi casa, muy lejos de la casa de Tedy y la de Duncan

Ahora si te explicare- me dice mientras apaga el carro

Ninguna palabra- bajo del carro para caminar en la fría noche

Recuerda tengo tu carro y a tu amiguito- dice mientras esta arriba del carro

Agh, eres insoportable- le digo caminando mientras regreso con el

Lo vez siempre gano- me dice en tono presumido

Si claro- le digo sarcásticamente subiendo al carro, él se me queda viendo con las cejas levantadas

¿Qué?- le pregunto

Nada, ahora deja explicarte- me dice

Ya que- le digo poniendo los brazos en mí pecho

Yo y gwen andábamos, ella y yo selebramos sus 21 años con sexo, entonces ya sabes que puede pasar en el sexo nos pasó a nosotros, terminamos, como a las 2 semanas no me acuerdo ella quedo embarazada y yo siendo padre, es todo lo que te tengo que explicar, solo es un error del pasado y y…- lo interrumpo

Eso no es lo que me hizo enojar Duncan, lo que a mí me hizo enojar es que no me hayas dicho absolutamente nada sobre él bebe, no es un muñeco, no es un alimento, es un BEBE- le digo remarcando las letras

Te lo iba a decir pero más tarde- me dice

Más tarde cuando es ¿Cuándo naciera el niño? O ¿Cuándo me dejaras otra vez?- le pregunta

Ninguna de esas- me dice

Ja, apuesto 20 dólares que es una de esas o parecida- le digo

Da me los 20 ahora- me dice

Dímelo en la cara, viéndome a los ojos ¿Cuándo me ibas a decir?- le digo viéndolo, obviamente no iba a hacer cercas solo lejos viéndome a los ojos

Te lo iba a decir cuando terminara el sexo- dice, dice la verdad, me pongo roja

Dame los 20- me dice, se los doy, se fue mi hamburguesa ahí

No arreglamos nada, sigo sentida contigo- le digo, el frunce el ceño

Ya te explique- me dice

No tiene nada que ver que haya cambiado de parecido- le digo

¿Así?- me pregunta juguetón

Sip-le digo riendo

Muy mal señorita- me dice, me besa

Yo le sigo el beso, me toca el pelo me lo atraviesa y me lo acaricia, termina el beso

Llevemos a tu amigo a su casa- dice apuntando a Tedy

Vamos- le digo poniéndome el cinturón

Llevamos a Tedy a su casa, él lo sube a su cama cargando, Tedy parece una princesa rescatada por Duncan mientras camina Duncan y Tedy tirado en sus brazos, jajaja se veían genial

Ahora vamos a tu departamento a llevarte- le digo sonriendo

¿Quién dijo que iríamos ahí?- me pregunta

Am, yo- le digo

Estas mal, muy mal- me dice arrancando el carro, hacia un destino que yo no se

Entonces, ¿A dónde vamos?- le pregunto

Ya lo veras nena- me dice conduciendo

Sabes que te debes de poner el cinto cuando te subes a un carro- le digo

Si- me dice teniendo la vista en la carretera

¿Por qué no lo haces?- le pregunto

No me gusta… espera me gusta esa canción- me dice, le sube al radio

Ac/dc se hace presente, back in black, le sube a todo volumen y se escucha en todo el carro el solo, yo siento que hasta en la calle se escucha

El la canta es la primera canción que lo escucho cantar, yo me rio, aunque no se me la canción lo sigo

Cause I'm back

Well, I'm back in black

Back in the black

Of a Cadillac

Number one whit a

Bullet. I´m power pack

El canta eso, yo me Rio de él, nunca lo había escuchado cantar, sabía que le gustaba ac/dc pero no sabía que le gustaba cantarlas

Well, i´m back- dice y levanta las cejas con los brazos

Jajjaja-me rio

¿Qué canción te sabes de ellos?- me pregunta

Ninguna- le digo

Enserio?, son leyenda, como no te van a gustar -me dice, pienso que impresionado

Nop- le digo y me muerdo el labio

Bueno te paso esa, a mí la que más me gusta es thunderstruck- me dice mientras se va de la carretera, se va hacia un lugar lleno de tierra

O que bien- no se cual es

No sabes cual es verdad?- me pregunta

No – le digo

Esta- pone un disco y pone la canción en el número 4 del disco

Suena la guitarra sola, wow que veloz se escuchan esos dedos, también gente diciendo "ananana" thunder", me está empezando a gustar, pero la letra no tanto, ya vi por qué Duncan le gusta mucho, pero el ritmo es genial

Esa se podría ganar la canción del camino

¿Te gusto la canción?- me pregunta parqueando el carro

No mucho- le digo volteando a ver el lugar

Es un lago, en medio de árboles muy bonitos, enfrente se ve la ciudad, las luces, venir a un lago de noche es hermoso, debajo de las estrellas y la luna, la luna solo te ilumina y las luces de mi jeep

¿Vez esa cuerda que está colgada ahí?- apunta una cuerda que esta enredada a un árbol, y l árbol esta cercas del lago

Si te aventarás de ahí- me dice

O no Duncan- me separo de el, estaba alado de mi

Bueno, si yo me aviento primero tu después, okey?_ me dice

Okey- le respndo

Muy bien- me dice y se quita la camisa, el short y solo se queda en boxers

Nena, ocupo un favor, ve al radio y pon la canción número 6, ocupo inspiración- me dice, si se preguntan cómo tengo discos de rock, a él se le olvidaron cuando robo mi carro, ¿Qué gran delincuente no?, se le olvidan sus propias cosas

Lista?- me pregunta

No espera- llego al carro y prendo el radio

Lista- le digo

A mi cuenta- me dice

Dice los nueros con los dedos 1, 2 ,3, al tres lo pongo, eye of tiger

Jajajaja- me muero de risa por la cancion

El va a la soga como si fuera a boxear, jajaja, llega ella, todavía no se termina el intro y empieza a bailar alrededor de la soga, como bailarina de tubo

Jajaja- me rio, estoy a punto de hacer pipi

Empieza a moverse diferente en las últimas partes del intro

En cuanto empiezan a cantar él se habiente de la cuerda, se cree trazan, de un lado para otro, por fin cae al lago

Te toca- me grita

Yo me quito mi ropa, solo me quedo en brasier y en calzones, hace mucho frio, pero yo me estoy divirtiendo

Regresa la canción desde el principio- vuelve a gritar, lo hago

Yo también empiezo a golpear como boxeadora entrando al rin, sé que Duncan se está riendo, se escucha mucho su risa, pam golpe, pam-pam-pam 3 golpes, pampam-pam 2 golpes, asi sigo, hasta que se terminan los pam camino brincando y haciendo para atrás mis hombros, muy suelta, llego a la cuerda me sobra música, le brinco a la cuerda, se acaba el intro yo me subo, y me agarro muy fuerte de la cuerda

Ahhh- grito cuando me abalanzo

Suéltate!- me grita duncan

Lo hago, caigo a su lado

Jajajaja- me empiezo a reír de nuevo

Se nota que te diviertes- me dice acercándose nadando a mi

Jaja si- le digo

Me encanta ver tu sonrisa- me dice sonriéndome el también

Y a mi la tuya- le digo tomándolo a los hombros, prácticamente lo estoy abrazando

Entonces, otra vez novios?- me pregunta

Si- le digo sonriendo, él ahora me toma de la cintura y me hace que enrolle las piernas alrededor de el, me besa, yo lo tomo de la cara y lo beso, asi duramos mucho tiempo, disfrutando de ese beso carnal entre los dos,

Salimos del rio ya que nadamos un poco y nos reimos… otro poco

Espera aquí- me dice duncan antes de que saliera del rio

Me quedo senatada

Ba a mi carro por algunas toallas, que astuto es este hombre!, ya avía subido todo cuando me robo mi carro, ya tenía todo planeado

Yo podría a ver ido por la toalla Duncan- le digo mientras me rodea la toalla al cuerpo

Eres una princesa, los nobles caballeros hacemos casi todo para las princesas- me dice, me rio

Jajaja que romántico te comportas hoy- le digo

Ya sube, no le cuentes a nadie sobre esto- me dice subiéndome al carro y cerrando la puerta ya arriba, arranca el carro y ya vamos en carretera

Muy bien a tu casa o a mi casa?- me pregunta

Tengo que dormir Duncan hoy es jueves, mañana hay escuela para mí- le digo

Pero ocupamos hacer algo- me dice

Yo no quiero, quiero dormir- le digo

Pero yo si quiero- me dice

No, vamos a mi casa!- le grito

Bueno vamos a mi casa me dejas ahí y luego te llevas tu carro, esta bien?_ me pregunta mientras maneja

Llegamos!, por fin

Listo Duncan, baja- le digo

Bye, yo también te quiero-me dice bajando del carro

No te vas a cambiar?- le pregunto sigue en bóxer

No ya llegue a mi casa para que?- me dice

Bueno bye- le digo mientas paso al lado de conductor y el cierra la puerta mientras yo me ciento

Bye- me da un beso y se va de mi camino para que yo pueda arrancar

Veo como entra a su casa por el espejo retrovisor

Achu- estornudo

Me va a dar gripa!, deseo que no, en el primer alto me cambio con mi ropa que traía puesta

Espero no enfermarme!

* * *

_Si estoy de vuelta!,Bueno estoy de vuelta! De vuelta en **negro**!_

_esto parece ya un musical XD, tratare de no poner más canciones pero era ac/dc los amo!, pero bueno, tratare de no poner canciones_

_Jaja les gusto?, un momento romántico, ¿Qué piensan sobre el capítulo?_

Cuídense

**Coman frutas y verduras**


	23. baby shower con perjuicios

Sábado, lindo y hermoso sábado, hoy es el baby shower de Gwen, así que me digne de valor para ir, creo que sería muy mal de mi parte no ir, me miro al espejo, esta bien el conjunto que me puse.

Jeans oscuros ajustados, blusa azul menta llena de flores de ese color, un collar color oro, unas zapatillas del mismo color de la blusa. Está bien, me maquillo los ojos, me pongo labial rosa bajito, y salgo

¿A dónde vas?- me pregunta mi hermano que está en la sala

Al baby shower de Gwen- le digo agarrando una botella de agua

Oh, ¿te invitaron?- pregunta mi hermano

Si- le digo

Pensé que no te iban a invitar- me dice

¿Va a ir Alexandra?- le pregunto

Si- me dice

Bueno ahí la veré- le digo

Si- me dice el

Diviértete encerrado en mi casa sin hacer nada- le digo abriendo la puerta

Gracias, tratare- me dice

Le regalo una sonrisa

Bye- le digo

Bye, cuídate- me dice

Cierro la puerta, no le he contado que ya estoy con Duncan, nuevamente, le explicare como fue, no se enojara

Bajo, hasta llegar a mi carro, desactivo la alarma, y me subo

Va hacer un tipo brunch, en unos jardines, me gusta la idea.

Al bebe le compre un body para bebe, es todo blanco y las letras azules, está muy gracioso, dice, soy la versión mejorada de mi papá, a ver que dice Duncan, también le compre un pantaloncito azul, lo envolví en una caja blanca, y un moño azul

Estaciono mi carro en el estacionamiento de los jardines, camino, creo que llegue un poco tarde, está un poco lleno el estacionamiento, llego a la entrada, están todas, Gwen está en la silla tradicional de babys showers, Bridgette está platicando con ella, Alexandra está sentada en una mesa, recuerda que Gwen no conoce ni a Lucy y tampoco a jessy por eso no las invito, ni se cómo conoció a Alexa pero aquí esta, me alegro tendré con quien platicar, aparte de Bridgette

Hey, ¿Cómo estás?- me pregunta Alexa

Bien y tú?- le pregunto sentándome a lado de ella

Bien, yo pensé que no ibas a venir- me dice

Sí, claro que iba a venir- le digo

¿Por qué pensaste que no iba a venir?- le pregunto

Porque todos saben que quieres a Duncan- me dice

Eso no tiene nada que ver, Gwen es mi amiga- le digo

Eso si- me dice

Ya felicitaste a Gwen- le pregunto

En cuanto entre- me dice

Voy a ir a felicitarla- le digo parándome

Okey- me dice y toma de su jugo de naranja

Camino hacia Gwen ella nota cuando camino hacia ella, me sonríe

Hey Courtney, yo pensé que no ibas a venir- me dice Gwen sonriendo, ¿Por qué piensan eso?

Yo también pensé que no ibas a venir- dice Bridgette, agh, le sonrió

No si vine- les digo sonriendo

Me alegro- me dice Gwen

Mira te traje un pequeño regalo- le digo dándole el regalo

Gracias- me dice Gwen y sonríe

Felicidades- la abrazo

Gracias- me vuelve a sonreír

Qué bonita te vez-me dice Bridgette

Tú también Bridgette-le digo

Pero Gwen mas con esa pancita tan bonita- le digo tocando su panza, siento el bebe, yo pensé que era mentida que si tocabas la panza sentías al bebe, pero no, si lo sientes, sus piecitos tan chiquitos, me imagino al bebe, un pequeño Duncan, pero sale de la panza de Gwen, es de su fruto, no del mío, ellos se entregaron antes de Duncan y yo, ellos se amaban, por eso hicieron eso, y crearon a él bebe, se querían más, pensaban que era lo correcto hacer esto, ellos pensaban que era esto para siempre, pero llegue yo y separe a esta familia, ¿Duncan querrá a este bebe?, ¿por mi culpa no lo querrá?, lo ara menos?, por mi culpa pasara esto, se me cae una lagrima, me la nota Gwen Es hermoso verdad- me dice y se toca su diminuta panza Si- me voy de ahí y voy al baño

Me miro al espejo, con las manos apoyadas en la lava manos

Cálmate Courtney- me susurro

No, no pasara eso, no sufrirá ese niño, el será muy feliz, si, no lo hare de menos

¿Qué tienes?- entra Bridgette

No nada, me maree, solo eso- le digo

¿Qué te paso?- me vuelve a preguntar

Nada Bridgette- me miro en el espejo

A ti te paso algo y me vas a decir- me dice Bridgette

La volteo a ver, ella me mira, yo trato de pasar a lado de ella para salir del baño, ella se pone enfrente de la puerta

Courtney quiero saber lo que piensas, por favor dime- me dice

Bridgette, no es el momento, es un baby shower, es para divertirnos, no para quejarnos, vamos afuera, estamos aquí preocupando a Gwen, vamos por favor, te cuento luego- la trato de convencer

Bueno vamos, me cuentas en la noche- me dice

Si- le digo

Vamos a fuera, Bridgette se sienta a mi lado izquierdo y Alexa a mi lado derecho, es una mesa redonda, en la mesa ahí conocidas de Gwen, solo hay 5 mesas llenas, 2 medio llenas, y 3 vacías

Señoritas, ya abrimos el brunch, ya pueden agarrar su comida- dice la mama de Gwen, ¿Por qué no le preguntaron a ella si iba a venir?, yo lo que tengo enterado es que la mama de Gwen no quería al bebe

Camino para agarrar un poco de comida, alado de Bridgette y Alexa

Hola queridas- dice la mama de Gwen

Hola- decimos las tres educadamente

Disfruten la fiesta- dice la señora

Gracias- le decimos y vamos a servirnos comida, sé que la señora se me queda viendo, siento su mirada, ¿Qué piensa mientras me mira?

Mira esto se ve muy rico- dice Alexa tomando un pastelito de frutas

Mira esto- dice Bridgette tomando un mini pie de queso con limón

Yo tomo fruta con queso cottage, mientras mis amigas toman muchos panes

Mm si sabe delicioso- dice Alexa mordiendo su pan

¿Te traigo uno a ti Courtney?- me pregunta Alexa

No, muchas gracias Alexa- le digo sonriendo

Ya estas a dieta Courtney, por el novio verdad- dice Alexa, yo me sonrojo, ¿Cómo sabe que tengo novio?, no estoy a dieta por él, ni siquiera lo estoy

Ja, ¿enserio tienes novio?, solo bromeaba- dice Alexa

¿Quién es?- pregunta Bridgette

No tengo- le digo, se nota mentira en mi voz, me sonrojo mas

Mientes- dice Alexa

Ya empezaran los juegos, primera llamada- dice la mama de Gwen

O mira, ¿Qué jugaremos primero?, espero jugar, a adivinar como le pondrá al bebe- le digo a las chicas

No te zafas de esta Courtney- dice Alexandra

Ya van dos- dice Bridgette, se van, me dejan sola con las demás amigas de Gwen, que no conozco, a donde se fueron, las sigo con la vista, fueron con Gwen, están sonriendo, ¿voy con ellas?, sí, me paro y camino hacia ellas

Oye tu eres Courtney, verdad?- me pregunta la mama de Gwen

Sí, mucho gusto- le extiendo la mano, la señora me la rechaza

Sabes que por ti Duncan dejo a mi hija- me recuerda la señora yo me quedo callada

Por tu culpa no formaran una familia como se debe- valla que señora tan conservadora

Tú no sabes la vergüenza que pase con mi familia- dice la señora, bajo la mirada

El niño no tendrá padre!- ahora me grita, nadie me grita!

Señora le exijo respeto, yo no tuve la culpa de nada, ellos ya no querían nada por igual, yo nunca les dije sepárense, a mí no me importa las vergüenzas que pase con su familia, son cosas que todos pasan alguna parte de su vida, solo vergüenzas no es gran cosa, el niño si tendrá padre, yo no le dijo a Duncan que no quiera al niño, al contrario es su hijo lo debe de amar- le digo a la señora, ella me frunce el ceño

Con que andas con ese estúpido- me dice su mama

No le importa- le trato de decir con un tono educado

Dime- me dice la señora

Es mi vida no la de usted, con permiso- le digo, me voy con las chicas, me voltean a ver y me sonríen

Hey, y ¿Qué vamos a jugar?- les digo sonriendo

¿Qué recomiendas?- me pregunta gwen

Ya sabes como le pondrás al bebe?- le pregunto

Si- me dice

Hay que jugar a adivinar como le vas a poner- le digo

Si- dice Alexa

Me parece bien- dice Bridgette

Hey, el siguiente juego es este, deben de adivinar como le pondré a mi bebe y ganan- dice mientras piensa que va a regalar

Les regalo, esto- saca unas cremas que tenia escondidas, las muchachas se emocionan

O, yo primero- dice una amiga de gwen

Bueno, di- dice gwen

Jose- dice ella

Nop- dice gwen

Juan- dice otra muchacha

Nop- dice gwen

Aron

No

Edward

No

Gilberto

No

Alberto

No

Lino

No

León

No

Alec

Si

Me voltean a ver todas, le atine, gane crema con un perfume, le sonrió a Gwen, yo sé de dónde saco el nombre, me da las cosas

¿Por qué no me dijiste que corría peligro entre los hombres? ¿Por qué no me previniste? Algunas señoras saben cómo defenderse por que leen novelas…

Que les hablan de estas cosas- Gwen termina la oración que yo empecé, sobre el libro de donde saco el nombre

Bonito nombre- le sonrió

Nada más falta el apellido d´urberville- me sonríe

Jaja si- le digo

De qué hablan chicas?- pregunta Bridgette acercándose a nosotras

De donde saco el nombre Gwen- le digo

Oh sí, ¿de dónde?- nos pregunta

De un libro- dice Gwen

Wow que original- dice Alexa

Jajá si algo- dice Gwen

Ahora a partir el pastel- dice su mama atravesándose en medio de nosotras, le hago una mueca

Así pasa lector, varios juegos, comer pastel y nieve, Gwen abrió sus regalos, y ahora estamos jugando limbo

Limbo, limbo, ¿Cuánto puedes bajar?- cantamos mientras pasa Gwen sobre el palo, se resbala mientras se agacha, se caen las personas que estaban a tras de ella

Ey chicas el piso esta mojado- dice Alexa

Volteamos a ver a Gwen, su pantalón esta mojado

Se le rompió la fuente!- grita Bridgette, valla que mala suerte

Alguien llame al 911- dice una muchacha

No vienen tarde, siempre se tardan- se queja otra muchacha

No yo la llevo en mi carro- les digo

Sí, corre- dice Bridgette

Corro para tomar mi carro y ponerlo enfrente de la puerta de salida, lo hago, llego a justo tiempo, ya están atravesando la puerta mientras meto el freno

Apúrense- les dice Gwen

Ya vamos Gwen- se queja Alexa

Courtney si abres la puerta no me enojo- dice Bridgette, abro la puerta

Siéntenla en el asiento de atrás- manda la mama

Ya vamos señora- dice Alexa

Listo súbanse- les digo mientras suben a Gwen, está a lado de mi su mama, y atrás Bridgette y Alexa para cuidarla, y otra amiga gótica de ella que no conozco

Llámenle a Duncan!- dice Bridgette

Ya voy- dice Alexa

La mama de Gwen me voltea a ver

Mejor que llame Courtney a ella le contestara rápido porque son novios- dice la señora, me le quedo viendo, las chicas abren mucho la boca

Con que era el- dice Alexa

No- les digo mientras manejo

A ver- dice Alexa, tomando mi celular

Llámale- dice Bridgette

Eso hago- dice Alexa

Marca Alexa, suena la música de espera, ponen la llamada en alta voz

Hey nena, ¿Cómo te fue?- dice Duncan a través de la línea, mierda

Tuche- dice la amiga gótica

Con que ya estas con Courtney?- dice Bridgette al celular

Si, ¿Por qué?- dice Duncan

Ese no es el tema en estos momentos!- grita Gwen dolida

Gwen ya va a tener él bebe, llegaremos a la clínica más cercas de aquí- dice Alexa

¿En dónde están?- dice Duncan

Llegaremos a la clínica Paradise es la más cercas- le digo mientras manejo

Okey, ya voy para allá- dice Duncan colgando

Por qué no nos dijiste nada Courtney!- grita Bridgette

No nos tienes confianza verdad- dice Alexa

No es eso chicas si se los iba a decir, solo que no era el momento- les digo

Mentira, tu no querías que supiéramos!- dice Alexa

Si Courtney, acaso no nos aprecias como amigas?- dice Bridgette

Vez hija te dije que no te juntaras con niñas así, se creen buenas pero no lo son- dice la señora

Usted cállese!- gritamos Alexa, Bridgette y yo

Auch- dice la amiga gótica

No es el momento!- les grito

Tiene razón Courtney!- grita dolida Gwen

Bueno casi llegamos, aguanta un poco más Gwen- dice Alexa

Si Gwen solo doblo por aquí y listo- le digo muy apurada

Aguanta gwen, si puedes- dice Bridgette

Suena mi celular

Tedy, eh, no estabas con Duncan?!- dice Alexa

No conoces a tedy!- le digo

¿Quién es Tedy?- pregunta Bridgette

Un amigo- les digo, creo que hubiera escogido el puesto de alentadora, contesta la llamada Alexa

Hey Courtney, ¿quieres salir?- dice Tedy atreves de mi celular

¿Otro Courtney?- dice Bridgette

¿Quiénes son?- dice Tedy

Vez hija- dice la señora

Cállese- le volvemos a gritar Bridgette, Alexa y yo

Es mi mejor amigo- les digo

Ja me cambias por un tal Tedy- dice Bridgette

Oooohhh- dice la amiga gótica

No es solo que- le trato de decir pero no encuentro palabras

Ey Courtney, ¿Qué pasa?- pregunta Tedy

Que ya llegamos- les digo estacionándome enfrente de emergencias

Por fin!- grita Gwen

Le arrebato mi celular a Alexa

Luego te hablo- le digo a Tedy atreves de la línea

Bueno, me cuentas todo- me dice, yo le cuelgo tengo que atender lo de Gwen

Veo que entre su amiga gótica y Bridgette llevan a Gwen a emergencias, la mama entra corriendo a llamar a un doctor, yo como soy la conductora asignada voy a estacionar el carro en donde debe ir, y Alexa decide quedarse con la mama de Gwen. Lo bueno es que encontré un estacionamiento cercas, no tuve que dar muchas vueltas, lo estaciono y apago, bajo, camino hacia donde están mis amigas, mientras camino veo a personas conocidas, lo sigo viendo, si son ellos? , no creo los que yo estoy viendo tienen a un bebe recién nacido

Hola querida Courtney- dice o si son

Hola Alejandro, hola heather- les digo sonriendo y acercándome a ellos

Cuantos años sin vernos?- dice Alejandro

Muchos- dice heather

Valla y ya tienen a un bebe- les digo acercándome a heather para ver al bebe

Una bebe, por favor querida- dice heather

¿La puedo ver?- les pregunto

Claro- dice Alejandro

Me acerco más a ella, es muy bonita, se parece a heather, pero con los ojos de Alejandro, ósea tiene el pelo negro, es blanca y con ojos verdosos

Qué bonita es- el adulo

Si, y ¿por qué estás aquí?- me dice Alejandro

Gwen va a tener un bebe- les digo

O enserio, me la felicitas- me dice Alejandro

Sí, yo le digo- les digo

Y ¿de quién es él bebe?, apoco Gwen se consiguió novio?- dice heather

No, no se a conseguido novio, es de Duncan- les digo ellos se sorprenden

No habían terminado- dice Alejandro

Si, volvieron y terminaron de nuevo- les informo

Valla que drama- dice Alejandro

Algo así- les digo

Y tú, ¿estas con alguien?- me pregunta heather, les digo?, no se si decirles

Hey Duncan- saluda Alejandro

Volteo a verlo, si esta atrás de mí caminando para ir a ver a Gwen

Hola Alejandro- dice Duncan acercándose a nosotros

Hola heather- le dice

Felicidades por tu nuevo bebe- le dice Alejandro

Gracias, e igual felicidades, este bebe es tuyo verdad?- dice Duncan

Si y es ella- dice heather

O felicidades- dice Duncan viendo de reojo ala bebe

Bueno nos vamos tenemos que acomodar algunos asuntos- dice heather

Si, bye, nos vemos luego- dice Alejandro

Bye- les decimos Duncan y yo, se van a buscar su carro

¿Por qué les dijiste que iba a tener un bebe?- me pregunta Duncan viendo que ya se fueron

No tiene nada de malo!- le digo, el piensa, sabe que tengo razón

Y no deberías de estar aquí, debes de estar cuando nazca tu bebe- le digo

Él se va, pero regresa y me besa

Se me olvidaba- dice sonriendo y se va corriendo, ahora sí, yo le sonrió, y camino para ir con Bridgette

Te tardaste- me dice Bridgette

Es que me encontré con alguien- le digo

Con Duncan, o si acaba de entrar con Gwen- me dice

No, con Alejandro y heather- le digo

O enserio, ¿Qué estaban haciendo aquí?- me pregunta

Tuvieron a una bebe- le digo

Enserio, wow, los felicito- dice Bridgette

Yo también reaccione así, y les dije eso- le digo

Bueno ahora a esperar a ver cómo le va a Gwen- dice Bridgette

No crees que somos muchas personas metidas en esto, es solo de Duncan y Gwen no de nosotras- le digo

No importa, hay que esperar- se mete en la conversación Alexa

Si, solo espera- dice Bridgette

Y si les hago caso espero…

* * *

**Esperar...**

No me gusta esperar, pero bueno espero que les aya gustado

Nos leemos en el próximo capitulo

**Coman frutas y verduras**


	24. pesadilla

¿Quieres café y galletas?- me pregunta Bridgette

Si gracias- le tomo mi vaso con café y unas galletas en una servilleta

Como va ¿sabes?- Alexa le pregunta a Bridgette

Si, Gwen todavía está en el parto, sonrió al recordar el nombre, me gusta, alec, se me hace lindo

No sé, espero que valla bien- le dice Bridgette

Vemos a Duncan que se aproxima a nosotras

Ey, como va Gwen- dice Bridgette parándose de su asiento

No sé, no me dejaron entrar, es que esta su mama con ella y solo se puede una persona- dice Duncan

Estabas ahí como una hora como no te dejaron entrar- dice alexia

Bueno, me dio un poco de asco, y me dijeron que me saliera- dice Duncan, ja era eso, ruedo los ojos sonriendo

¿A ti no te daría asco ver como da a luz alguien?, ja a mi si- dice sentándome a lado de mí, donde esta Bridgette

No porque pienso que no tendré la suerte de verlo- le digo

Reza nena- me dice sonriendo, yo también le sonrió

Y, la mamá de Gwen está grabando como da a luz Gwen?- se mete Alexa a la conversación

No, ¿para qué quieres eso?- pregunta Duncan con cara de asco

Para tenerlo de recuerdo- dice Alexa

Jaja, para enseñárselo a su novia cuando la tenga- me rio

Pobre niño si pasa eso- dice Bridgette

Si- digo

Bueno eso sí, espero que no haya grabado- dice Alexa

Yo si- dice la amiga gótica, ¿seguía aquí?, todos la volteamos a ver

¿Te gusta ver eso?- pregunta Alexa

Si- se va la amiga, si es rara

Nos volvemos a ver con cejas levantadas

Okey, bueno, ¿Duncan piensas un nombre para él bebe?- le pregunta Alexa

No se me ocurre ninguno- dice y saca su celular y empieza a jugar

Bueno si no tienes nada en mente, nosotras te ayudamos- dice Bridgette

A mí me gusto Aron- les digo

A mí me gusto Paul- dice Alexa

No se chicas, mejor ahí que dejarlo así- dice Bridgette

Pasan horas del parto, yo calculo unas 2, el doctor nos dijo que él bebe se encuentra estable, en cuanto pongan al bebe en los cuneros lo podemos ir a ver, y Gwen ella está dormida, por el parto, nosotras estamos jugando baraja, y Duncan lo llamaron los doctores

¿Ocupas tres de corazones?- me pregunta Alexa

No- le digo

Señoritas, y pueden ir a ver al bebe si justan, pero no entren, solo lo pueden ver desde la ventana- llega un enfermera y nos informa, ¿Cómo sabe que nosotras venimos con Gwen? Bridgette la estuvo enfadando para ver al bebe

Gracias- le dice Alexa, dejamos las cartas en la mesa y nos vamos a los cuneros

Caminamos, hasta llegar ahí

Mira es el- está en una cuna, con solo una cobija azul, un gorrito del mismo color, y guantes, del mismo color, lo que veo es que las niñas todas, están de rosa, y todos los niños azul

Ubicamos al bebe por que enfrente de su cuna tiene el nombre de Gwen, veo al bebe, es muy pálido, lo saco de Gwen, nada más se puede contemplar eso del bebe, porque tiene sus ojos cerrados

Es muy chiquito- dice Alexa

Me daría miedo cargarlo, desde hace mucho no cargo a un recién nacido, pienso que sentiré que se me caerá o algo así, me daría miedo si se me cae, se quiebra ahí el pobre niño

Es muy lindo- dice Bridgette

Lo volteo a ver, es muy pálido, esa es la respuesta para él bebe, espero que cuando crezcas se queme un poquito. Empieza a llorar, una enfermera lo ve y va con él, lo carga, lo trata de calmar, es muy delicada y muy atenta

Listo Courtney, ¿te quieres ir?- me pregunta Bridgette

Si, vámonos- le digo

Ese fue mi sábado lector, el domingo me la pase todo el día estudiando, recuerda casi me graduó, así que quiero reforzar algo, como ya casi se acaba el ciclo escolar, los de nuevo ingreso vendrán a la universidad a conocerla, esto quiere decir convenciones de fraternidades, clubes, actividades dentro de la universidad, etc., y todo eso pasara hoy lunes, no tendré algunas hora por esto, gracias fraternidades!, porque pierdes muchas clases en las fraternidades no me metí a una, son pura pérdida de tiempo. Camino con Tedy por estas presentaciones, hay que ponerle así no me acuerdo del nombre. No sé por qué jessy no se junta conmigo se empezó a juntar con otra chica, si me saluda y todo, pero me cambio

¿Te gustaría estar con las chitas?- nos da una muchacha un folleto, solo le sonrió

¿Tus amigas son raras verdad?- me pregunta Tedy

Jajaja ¿Por qué lo dices?- le pregunto

Por la llamada- me dice

Hay Tedy, pasaron muchas cosas el sábado- le digo, el ya no tiene la vista en la caminata, me voltea a ver

¿Qué paso?- me pregunta

Tengo un novio, ¿te acuerdas que te dije?, bueno él ya tuvo su bebe, de echo hoy dan de alta a Gwen, la creadora del bebe, y a mis amigas no les avía dicho que ya estaba con Duncan y se quejaron por no decirles, fue un drama total Tedy- le digo

Creo que una persona se quejó de que ya la habías cambiado- dice Tedy

Sí, creo que te tendré que presentar para que no piensen mal- le digo

Ja, conocer a tus amigas raras, no gracias- dice mientras ve una fraternidad

Ya te vas a graduar Tedy, no te puedes inscribir- le digo

No, espera, ella ¿la vez? Es mi novia- me señala a una muchacha muy bonita, es castaña, ojos verdes, y con una figura muy bonita

Hey Tedy, no me la has presentado- le digo sonriendo

Tampoco tu a tu novio noqueador- se queja

Tú empieza- le digo

Bueno, nat- grita para que su novia lo escuche, la muchacha se voltea le sonríe a Tedy y viene para con nosotros

Hola hermosa- Tedy la abraza y se besan, yo solo les puedo sonreír

Hola guapo- juega nat, así le dice me imagino que se llama Natalia, no se

Se ve que ella es muy extrovertida, muy fiestera que le vale todo, rockera se podría decir, yo pienso que es así, pero las apariencias pueden matar a las actitudes de las personas

Mira ella es Courtney, mi mejor amiga- le dice Tedy, ella tuerce la boca con lo de mejor amiga, pero me sonríe, alguien esta celosa, no me gustaría crear conflictos con ellos

Hola- me extiende la única mano libre, está abrazando a Tedy muy autoritaria, como si me estuviera diciendo este hombre es mío o algo así

Hola- le sonrió

Ella estudia conmigo derecho- dice Tedy, yo sonrió

O que bien- dice ella, volteando a ver a sus amigos

Bueno guapo me tengo que ir, me llaman- dice y deshace el abrazo y se va con su fraternidad

Creo que esta celosa- le digo a Tedy ya que se fue nat

Así es, ya se le pasara- dice Tedy confiado, eso espero

Tedy, no quiero causar ningún problema con ustedes- le digo seria

No te preocupes linda, no pasara, confía en mí, okey?- me dice

Ya que- le digo rodando los ojos

Para que confíes en mí, vamos a una doble cita, ¿te gusta la idea?, a mí me encanta, así podre conocer a tu novio- me dice sonriendo su sonrisa es muy linda que hace que yo también sonría

No Tedy, Duncan está muy ocupado con lo de su hijo y no puede salir hoy- le digo

No debe de ser hoy puede ser mañana- me dice sonriendo

No me agrada mucho la idea- le digo

¿Por qué te caigo mal?- me pregunta

Jajaja hasta crees Tedy, no solo que ciento que no le caí muy bien a tu novia- le digo haciendo una mueca

No te preocupes, no pasara nada- me dice

Bueno Tedy, confiare en ti- le digo, a un meda mala espina eso, pero hay que complacer un poco a Tedy el me llevo al cine a ver una película que salió ase mucho así que no me cuesta nada

De eso se trata, de confiar- me dice mientras entramos al edificio donde tomamos clases

* * *

Hey Courtney, ven- me grita el señor Mcgill

Si- le digo en cuanto entro a su oficina

Ocupo que me hagas un favor- me dice

Si, dígame- le digo

Este sábado ahí un baile de abogados, ocupo que vallas con mi hijo, él no tiene novia, ni nada por el estilo, el té eligió a ti- me dice

Solo para acompañarlos, ¿verdad?- le pregunto moviendo las manos

Si, jaja ¿Qué creías?- me pregunta divertido, más vale prevenir

No nada, no sabía que tenía un hijo- le digo, sonó un poco entrometido eso pero quiero estar enterada

Adoptado querida, tiene tu edad de hecho, sus papás se acaban de morir en un incendio, cultivos de maíz sus papás eran granjeros, él tiene más hermanos pero él es más maduro para ir ahí y ocupa pareja, su novia lo acaba de cambiar por otro- me dice, valla que este señor si es muy confiado

Pero si tiene mi edad, no lo pudo adoptar, o si- le digo

Venía en el paquete de sus hermanos, lo tenía que adoptar a fuerzas, por lo menos son solo 3 niños- me dice

Me alegro que ya tenga hijos- le sonrió

Si, entonces querida, ¿vas?- me pregunta

No se señor, tal vez salga- le digo

Conocerás a mas abogados y tu carreara se abrirá más- me dice

Señor disculpe pero no sabemos si los abogados que estén ahí me hablen a mí- le digo

De eso no te preocupes, yo les diré de ti- me dice hago una mueca

Si no quieres puedo llevar a la recepcionista ella si quiere un buen futuro- me dice levantando el teléfono

Bueno… vamos- le digo, él sonríe y baja el teléfono

Muy buena elección- me dice

Puedo llevar a Tedy- le digo

No, nada de tedys solo nosotros, no puedo llevar a mucha gente- me dice

Bueno- le digo

Puedes salir hoy temprano- me dice

Tengo solamente medio turno- le digo

Ah no importa, sal- me dice, no lo puedo desperdiciar puedo ir a Gwen

Gracias- le sonrió y salgo

Me subo a mi carro y manejo hasta la casa de Gwen, no me pregunten como supe la dirección porque no me acuerdo, pero ya estoy aquí

Hey courntey- me saluda Bridgette en cuanto abre la puerta

Hey bridg- le saludo

Pasa, aquí esta Gwen- me dice

Paso, veo una casa muy amplia, estoy en el pasillo de la casa, alado derecho esta la cocina y el comedor, de mi lado izquierdo esta la sala, caminamos, y ahora de mi lado derecho esta un cuarto Bridgette abre la puerta y entramos hay este Gwen

Hey Courtney- me saluda Gwen cargando al bebe

Hola Gwen- le sonrió

¿Quieres cargarlo?- me pregunta

Si- le sonrió

Me acerco a Gwen y tomo al bebe, tan pequeño, me da miedo que se caiga, por eso prácticamente parece que lo estoy estrujando

No lo aprietes tanto Courtney lo puedes lastimar- me advierte Bridgette preocupada, lo dejo de abrazar tan fuerte disminuyo mi abrazo

¿Qué te parece él bebe?- me pregunta Gwen, volteo a ver al pequeño que tengo en brazos, es tan pequeño, tan frágil, no tiene nada de experiencia en el mundo, no sabe lo que puede pasar, ni sabe por qué está aquí, me gustaría saber qué es lo que piensan los bebes solo están dormidos y lloran

¿Qué piensas?- pregunta Bridgette

Es tan pequeño- le digo

Si, ¿a quién se parece más?- pregunta Bridgette, lo vuelvo a voltear a ver, no se parece a nadie! Solamente pálido, y está dormido en mis brazos, o espera tiene la misma nariz de Duncan, tiene la forma de ojos igual a los de Gwen, ¿Cómo serán mis hijos? Mis hijos…no sé, aparte con quien los tendré?, dudas puras dudas

Tiene combinación de los dos- le digo

No, se parece más a Gwen- dice Bridgette

No sé pero mi hijo es muy guapo- dice Gwen sonriendo, yo y Bridgette nos reímos, el niño llora

Parece que alguien tiene hambre- dice Gwen, ¿Cómo sabe que el niño llora por hambre? Tal vez se hizo del baño

Bueno Courtney y yo nos vamos- dice Bridgette

Pero acaba de llegar- me quejo

No querrás ver a Gwen amamantar a alec, o si?- me dice Bridgette

Buen punto- le digo, Gwen ríe

Bye nos vemos- dice Gwen

Bye- nos despedimos las dos el niño sigue llorando

Ya voy- dice Gwen chiqueando al bebe, Bridgette cierra la puerta

Trajiste carro?- le pregunto

No, te estaba esperando- me dice, ahora soy taxi

Amm ¿Por qué?- le pregunto

Ocupo hablar- me dice

¿De qué?- le pregunto abriendo la puerta de salida

De ti- me dice Bridgette

A okey, ¿quieres ir a mi casa?- le digo

Si está bien- me dice, mientras sube a mi carro

Le cuento cosas de mi en el transcurso, también cuando llegamos a mi casa, nos metemos a mi habitación, son cosas que ya sabes lector, como que estoy con Duncan, como fue, de Tedy, mis estudios, ahora le toca a ella

Y a ti, como te va con geoff?- le pregunto tomando la bolsa llena de palomitas de maíz

*suspira* es muy romántico, llevamos más de 6 años, el piensa ya dar el próximo paso, el único que nos hace falta- me platica emocionada, me sorprendo

Hablas de boda?, wow Bridgette, pero tienes 21 eres muy joven, es muy rápido- le digo

Muy rápido son 6 años de noviazgo?- me dice arrogante

Tus papás que piensan?- le pregunto

No les he platicado, ¿tú qué piensas?, pasamos a ese paso? O me espero- me dice

Yo pienso que te esperes, son jóvenes y pueden encontrar a otras personas- le digo

Lo amo- me dice

Son palabras fuertes sabes- le digo

Lo sé, por eso lo digo- sonríe y me abraza

Te has enamorado, o por dios- le digo mientras la abrazo

Si!- grita mientras me abraza

Jaja felicidades- le digo aun abrazándola

Gracias- me abraza más fuerte, con ese abrazo sé que me quiere mucho, lo agradezco

Pero no es momento de boda- le digo ella se separa de mi

Te he dicho que lo quiero- me dice

Espérate un poco más Bridgette, te ahora mejor para pensar si él es indicado para ti- le digo

Bueno seguiré tu consejo- me dice

Si, será mejor- le digo

¿Qué fueron esos gritos?- entra mi hermano

Nada- le dice Bridgette

Pensé que había entrado alguien- dice Bridgette

No, fueron gritos de alegría hermano- le digo

O okey, hablo mamá dice que quiere hablar contigo- dice mi hermano cerio

O le hablo mañana- le digo

Dice que es importante- dice mi hermano

No creo que sea muy importante, mi mamá es un poco exagerada en esos asuntos, ya me ha pasado- le digo

Bueno, espero que sea así- dice André

Sí, no te preocupes- le digo

Las dejo con sus cosas- nos dice mi hermano cerrando la puerta de mi cuarto

Geoff me dijo que quería que fuéramos a comer, ya sabes una cita doble- me dice Bridgette, otro con la misma idea

Si, cuando quieras- le dijo

Este sábado- dice Bridgette

Oh, no puedo- le dijo

Ya tienes asuntos?- me pregunta

Algo así, asuntos de trabajo- le digo

Jaja Courtney, me alegro que ya tengas ese tipo de asuntos serás muy exitosa- me apoya Bridgette

Ja gracias bridg- le digo

Entonces… ¿Cuándo pueden?- me dice Bridgette

¿El viernes te gustaría?- le digo

Si claro- le digo

Muy bien le diré a geoff- dice Bridgette, tocan mi puerta

Entra está abierto- le grito a mi hermano

Entra Duncan, Bridgette sonríe

Bueno los dejo solos- dice Bridgette sonriendo

Bye Courtney- me da un beso en el cachete

Bye Duncan- le sonríe a Duncan y se va, cierra la puerta

Duncan me voltea a ver y me sonríe, yo estoy sentada con las piernas entrelazadas en mi cama, él se acerca a mí, pero antes cierra la puerta con seguro

Me extrañaste?- me pregunta mientras me besa

Si- le digo besándolo

Yo mas- me besa

No te creo- lo beso

Me sigue besando, yo le sigo el beso, pero tenemos que hablar

Espera tenemos que hablar- le digo tratando de separarlo

Yo no- me dice besando mi cuello

Enserio Duncan hay muchas cosas que te tengo que…. Ai- me quejo, me mordió

Perdón- me dice

Ya, quiero hablar- le digo, él se sienta enfrente de mi

A ver nena, de que quieres hablar- me dice

Primero, cuando me beses no muerdes, segundo, iré a una cena con mi jefe conoceré más personas…

Bueno buscare mi mejor smoking- me dice

A eso iba, tu no podras ir, solo es mi jefe, su esposa, su hijo, y yo, solo nosotros- le digo, el hace una mueca

No se Courtney, eso no me agrada- me dice

No confías en mi- le digo

No, no es eso solo que no conozco a tu jefe- me dice

No te preocupes por eso, iré de todos modos- me dice

Bueno, yo te recogeré- me dice

Me parece bien- le digo

¿Otra cosa?- me pregunta

Mi amigo Tedy nos invitó a una cena con su novia- le digo

¿Cuándo?- me pregunta

Mañana- le digo, el hace una mueca

¿Tienes algo que hacer?- le pregunto

No, lo dejare por ti- me dice

¿Qué tenías que hacer?- le pregunto

Nada importante- me dice se acerca a mí me quiere besar yo lo rechazo

¿Qué ibas a hacer?- le digo más seria

Iba a ir con geoff a ver la liga de futbol- me dice

¿Por qué no me habías dicho?- le digo

No tiene gran sentido platicarlo- me dice

Para mi si- le digo

Ya no importa- me dice se vuelve acercarse a mí me besa

¿Qué vas a hacer?- le pregunto cuando siento que quiere subir mi blusa

¿Qué crees?- me dice, ¿estoy lista para esto?

No espera Duncan, estamos en mi casa, esta mi hermano- le digo, el suspira

¿Entonces cuando?- me pregunta, no me suelta

Próximamente- le digo

Por lo menos nos podemos besar- él me sonríe, no pasa nada malo con los besos, ¿cierto?

. Mentira

Nos besamos, ahora estoy acostada en mi cama, Duncan está arriba, ahora si estamos desnudos

¿Lista Courtney?- me pregunta mientras esta arriba de mi

Si- le digo cerrando los ojos, él se pone enfrente de mi zona, me abre mis piernas, suena el tono de llamada de mi mamá

Espera tengo que contestar es importante- me levanto de la cama, no sé como pero me puedo levantar, voy hacia mi tocador en donde deje mi celular, Duncan me sigue, sé que se está riendo

Si mamá- le contesto, Duncan me abraza de atrás, esta tocando mi cuerpo

Ocupo hablar contigo querida- me dice, Duncan levanta mis pompis

De que?- trato de sonar normal, mientras Duncan me toca

Es importante que vengas a mi casa- dice preocupada, no me concentro en eso solo en Duncan en los toques que siento de el

Voy mañana mamá, sin.. Falta- le digo Duncan separa mis piernas con las suyas, hace que yo me agache, ya llego el momento

Hija esto es importante!- mi mama grita, Duncan me penetra

Ah!- se me sale un gemido de dolido

Courtney! ¿Qué estás haciendo?- pregunta mi mamá preocupada, Duncan se ríe

Me. Lastime.. Se.. Me ai.. Callo.. Un libro en mi dedo gordo del pie- le digo las ultimas partes parece que las grito, Duncan sigue con lo suyo, ¿lo debería de parar? Se siente bien

Courtney ocupo hablar- me dice mi mama

Mañana… Voy a tu casa- le digo, le cuelgo, soné mala pero ahora no quiero interrupciones

* * *

Tocan fuerte la puerta de mi cuarto, me asusto

Courntey! Soy tu mamá- grita mi mamá atra vez de la puerta

¿Qué horas son?, veo a ver el reloj inalámbrico que tengo alado de mi 12:46 am

Ya voy madre- le grito, espera Duncan está aquí, volteo a verlo, solo lo tapo completo con mis cobijas. Me pongo un short que esta tirado alado de mí y el top conjunto que esta también cerca del short. Abro la puerta y encuentro a mi mamá muy enojada

¿Qué estabas haciendo Courtney?- pregunta mi mamá

Creo que salió mi hermano sino él también se hubiera dado cuenta

Nada madre, solo estaba… leyendo- le digo

No te creo courntey, con quien estabas?!- me grita mi mamá

No importa, que paso, ¿porque estás aquí?- le digo

Ella no me hace caso, entra como si nada, va al armario, no encuentra nada, escritorio nada, ve debajo de mi cama nada, quita las cobijas de mi cama y lo encuentra

Tu estas aquí con este…. Punkero mientras que a tu papá

¿Mientras mi papá que?- le pregunto preocupada

¡Le detectan cáncer! – grita mi mamá, eso despierta a Duncan, que se da cuenta que está desnudo y nada lo tapa solo él se pone la sabana. Y yo, me siento la peor hija del mundo, me siento muy mal

¿Estás jugando madre?! Con eso no se juega!- le grito llorando, la persona que más quiero en el mundo con cáncer! Cáncer!

Como voy a jugar con eso courntey!- me grita mi mamá, lloro, no sé cómo desaugarme, no puedo hacer nada más que eso para deshacer el dolor, solo eso llorar, esperar así con un truco mágico pueda quitarle esa maldita enfermedad a mi papá

Tranquila, todo va estar bien- escucho a Duncan detrás de mí, me abraza

Duncan por favor!, no escuchaste, mi papá tiene CANCER, como quieres que actué!- le grito, veo que mi mamá también se le salen unas cuantas lágrimas, ella ya lloro demasiado

Quiero que me dejen sola- les digo, trato de respirar para calmarme

Courtney ocupas que alguien este contigo- dice Duncan

Déjame sola- le digo viéndole a los ojos, él sabe que me siento mal, veo preocupación en sus ojos

Vámonos- mi mamá le dice a Duncan, el no desvía la mirada en mi

Todo va a salir bien- me toma de la cara, me mira a los ojos, yo me muerdo el labio para no llorara

Estaré contigo princesa- seguimos así, yo le quito las manos para abrazarlo, quiero sentir su energía positiva, quiero que me pase todo lo bueno, sentir que todo estará bien y que esto es solo una pesadilla, solo eso una pesadilla

* * *

_**Oh, pobre Courtney, me sentí mal cuando escribí lo último, fue muy difícil escribir sobre una enfermedad tan peligrosa como es el cáncer, ya sabemos lo que tiene su papá pero, podrá sobrevivir, esperemos que sí, también qué tipo de cáncer tiene, con el cáncer no se juega créanme yo no juego con eso ni me estoy divirtiendo escribiendo sobre esto **_

_Nos leemos pronto_

Coman frutas y verduras


	25. otra vez, viendote

Corro hacia la casa de mis papás, me preocupo por mi papá, quiero saber todo, como paso y por qué paso

Duncan viene conmigo, como era de suponerse

Tranquila nena, casi llegamos- dice Duncan tratando de calmarme, no se puede cariño lo siento, el estaciona el carro enfrente de la casa de mis padres, yo me bajo corriendo, abro la puerta, corro, entro a la habitación de mis padres, hay encuentro a mi hermano a lado de mi papá, no sé qué hago con mi hermano pero se mueve de ahí, abrazo a mi papá me alegra de todo, todo corazón que este aun aquí, mi respiración está muy fuerte, estoy muy agitada, mi papá lo nota

No te preocupes tanto querida- dice mi papá en el abrazo, yo frunzo el ceño, él tiene cáncer me tengo que preocupar

Padre no digas eso- le digo, se me salen lágrimas, yo las quiero guardar para que mi papá no se preocupe mucho pero es inevitable, lo hago

Quita esas gotitas de agua a tu cara, eso significa que no me tienes confianza- mi papá quita el abrazo y me mira quitándome las lágrimas

Ya acuéstate, ¿quieres algo de comer? O ya comiste- le digo acostándolo

Courtney no te preocupes si puedo caminar y hacer todo yo solo- dice mi papá, eso hace que yo me despegue de él y solo lo mire

Bueno, solo salgo y vengo- le digo, haciéndome para a tras

Y oh André te habla mi mamá- le digo saliendo de la habitación

Ya voy- dice parándose de una silla que esta alado de la cama de mis papás, lo espero a un lado de la puerta, el sale

¿Qué tipo de cáncer tiene?- le pregunto casi susurrando cuando el sale

De pulmón- dice mi hermano,

Pero él no fuma- le digo quejándome

No solo te da cáncer de pulmón por fumar, ahí más razones- dice André recargándose en la pared que esta alado d mi

Y a mi papá le toco la mala suerte- le digo haciendo una mueca, se me quieren salir lágrimas, esto es mucho para mí, para mis sentimientos, mi hermano nota eso, me abraza, yo le devuelvo el abrazo

Yo también paso lo mismo, cou, yo sé lo que tu sientes- me susurra abrazándome, lloro

Calma, no llores, eso empeora, los sentimientos de mi papá, calma- me susurra

No puedo- le digo quejándome

Si puedes se fuerte- me susurra

Todo esa noche trate de contener las lágrimas, pude, estuve con mi papá, lo protegí, él me decía que yo era muy empalagosa, pero yo no pienso eso, yo me preocupo por él, y eso no es ser empalagosa!, pero bueno, salgo de la casa de mis papás, sabes esa no es la palabra, me corren de la casa de mis papás como a las 3 am, mi mamá decía que mi papá quería descansar un poco, más bien no me quería ver en la noche porque sabe que no dormiré por estarlo viendo y cuidando. El tose mucho, su toz es muy seca, mi papá dice que le duele mucho cuando tose, eso también me preocupa por que le daña su garganta. Duncan me lleva a mi casa, con mi hermano, ellos platican un poco, no les prestó atención, sigo pensando en mi papá, llegamos Duncan se despide, yo voy a mi cuarto y me encierro para dormir, no puedo, todavía no se me salen los sentimientos que sentí sobre la noticia, ¿no te a pasado eso?, que tienes mucho sueño bostezas con todas tus ganas, pero no puedes dormir, eso me paso lector, es tan fastidioso, odio que me pase eso. Solo dormí una hora! Agh, me levanto y apago el despertador.

Me baño, cambio, peino, desayuno, manejo, y llego a mi universidad.

Me siento, ahora Tedy se sienta a lado de mí, como es mi mejor amigo, le cuento lo que paso, el me da una mirada de compasión, y me abraza

Lo siento Courtney, estaré para ti- me dice cuando deshacemos el abrazo, solo le digo gracias

Empieza la clase, por primera vez, en la universidad no presto atención, solo hago rallones en mi cuaderno, con el lápiz, o con mi pluma. Tengo mucho sueño, me pesan los ojos, por eso rayo mi cuaderno para no dormir.

Cuando terminan las tres primeras horas, salgo del edificio y voy por un café, muy obscuro, y muy cargado. Regreso a mi edificio, me vuelvo a sentar, Tedy ahora no está conmigo porque esta con su novia, tiempo de caridad, ya sabes

Por fin acaban las clases, pero ese no es el final del día, desgraciadamente, voy al bufete de abogados, me siento y empiezo a hacer mi trabajo, papeleo pendiente, cabeceo mucho en todo el día, hasta me duele el cuello, ahora tomo un té relajante supuestamente, espero que me haga efecto, estoy cansada, estresada, frustrada, de todo. Miércoles a las 5pm, una hora más y salgo

Hey courntey no se te olvidé lo del sábado- dice el señor Mcgill pasando por mi puerta sonriendo, yo levanto la vista, lo del sábado! Se me avía pasado

O sí, creo que no podré ir- le digo apenada

¿Por qué?-me pregunta

Por qué… no tengo un vestido- le invento, él me sonríe, fue lo primero que se me ocurrió

No importa, cuando salgas de aquí te daré dinero- me dice el señor Mcgill, yo hago una mueca, no quiero hacer más carga

O no se preocupe señor- le digo, el levanta una ceja divertido

No, tienes que ir presentable, cariño- dice el señor mcgil, yo hago un gesto de negación

No, no señor-digo

No te hagas del rogar, pienso que a todas, o la mayoría de las mujeres, les encanta un nuevo cambio de ropa en sus armarios- dice el riéndose, bueno si

Se lo agradezco mucho- le digo, él me sonríe

De nada- se mueve de la puerta de salida y se va

Salgo y es asi, me deja dinero con la recepcionista, subo a mi carro y voy a una tienda de vestidos que me encanta, es de gala, así que me compro un vestido gris clarito, está muy lindo, es largo, tiene un descote no muy marcado pero si se ve algo, entre el descote hay brillos, es pegado de mi cintura para arriba y de abajo es suelto, me gustó mucho, ya que me sobro dinero decidí comprarme tacones, soy muy grosera por eso pero no tengo dinero, se lo devolver obvio. Encontré unos tacones lindos, están forrados de encaje gris, muy lindos y son altura 7 m veré más alta.

Llego a mi casa, con las bolsas en mi mano, suspiro cuando dejo las bolsas en el piso de mi habitación, estoy muy cansada así que me tiro a mi cama boca abajo, con los ojos cerrados me duermo en esa pose…

Me muevo mi cama incomoda por la pose, levanto la cabeza de la cama, veo a Duncan acostado

Buenas noches- me dice sonriendo

¿Qué horas son?- le pregunto

8.50- me dice señalando mi reloj inalámbrico, yo pujo por lo cansada que me siento, me acerco a él y me acurruco en su hombro

¿Cómo te fue?- le pregunto

Bien, y tu ¿Cómo te sientes?- me pregunta jugando con mi pelo, me gusta que juegue con el

Bien, fui de compras- le digo

Me alegra, ¿Qué te compraste?- me pregunta

Oh, solo un vestido y unos zapatos- le digo

¿A dónde vas a ir?- me pregunta, yo lo volteo a ver

El sábado voy a ir a una reunión con mi jefe y…

O si ya me acorde, lo olvidaba- me dice, le ruedo los ojos

Entonces no va ver citas dobles?- pregutna Duncan, bueno de eso se acordó

No, cancele las dos, ellos deben de entender- le digo

¿Qué está haciendo André?- le pregunto por mi hermano haciendo círculos en su pecho

Esta con su novia en la sala viendo televisión- me dice

¿Vamos con ellos?- le pregunto

Como quieras- me dice

Vamos….

* * *

Sábado, me veo en el espejo de mi tocador, me gusta cómo me miro, me siento cómoda que es lo más que me interesa, no voy a provocar a nadie

Acabas de saber cómo es el vestido y tacones, me pinte normal no tan maquillada pero si es notorio, en el pelo solo me hice ondas y suelto, me pongo perfume, me gusta ese porque tiene como un toque suave pero cautivador

Veo la bolsa que tengo, es gris, solo tengo mi celular, labial y como 50 dólares

Lista?- pregunta mi hermano recargado en mi puerta

Algo- le digo viéndome y viéndolo por el espejo

Te vez linda- me dice yo le sonrió

Gracias

Duncan ya está aquí- dice

Dile que ya voy- le digo aun por el espejo, él se va

Me compruebo otra vez en el espejo, lista, salgo

Qué bonita- me dice Duncan sonriendo, yo le devuelto la sonrisa

Gracias- me acerco a él y el me abraza desde la cintura

Bueno nos tenemos que ir- le digo

Vámonos- dice el, abro la puerta y salimos, subimos al carro, el maneja yo le doy direcciones

Yo quiero que conozcas a Tedy, es muy lindo, te caerá bien, sabes él también le gusta ver futbol, tal vez le vallan al mismo equipo, cuando Tedy me habla sobre él, se me hacen semejantes sus gustos, bueno algunos, como Tedy no era un crimina, que después paso a ser bueno, y tampoco…. No me mires así- me quejo, el levanta una ceja

¿Cómo te miro?- el ríe

Como… si me vieras desnuda- le digo, el ríe más y yo me ruborizo

Jajaja mas tarde nena- me guiña un ojo, le ruedo los ojos divertida

Ya calla y concéntrate en la carretera, da a mano derecha, todo derecho y llegamos- le digo, él lo hace y me deja enfrente del salón

Gracias por el ride- le digo saliendo del carro

De nada nena- me dice sonriendo

Aquí a las 12- le digo, no quiero estar mucho tiempo solo vengo por cumplir

Muy bien aquí estaré- me dice

Bye- me despido de el

Hasta luego nena- me dice y se va

Camino, el salón es bonito de afuera es como un castillo, entro, adentro los adornos más notorios son flores, mesas de vidrio, o ya se para que me entiendas! Es tipo vintage todo el salón, colores claros

Bienvenida señorita, recepción por favor- me dice la organizadora del salón, yo le entrego la recepción que me dio el señor Mcgill

Gracias, acompáñeme por favor- dice la muchacha, yo la sigo, el salón en sigue con la temática vintage, flores por todos lados, colores claros, muy lindo, me lleva exactamente a la mesa 12, me siento, no veo al señor Mcgill

¿Algo de tomar señorita?- me pregunta el camarero

Si, ¿tienes vino?- e pregunto

Si- me dice

Dame uno- él se va para traerme lo que le acabo de pedir, volteo a los lados, en mi mesa solo hay una pareja, que por cierto salude antes de sentarme, todas las personas están paradas charlando y riendo por los comentarios, hubiera venido Duncan, con el estuviera platicando

Veo que el señor Mcgill entra, yo me levanto de mi asiento para recibirlo con educación, el me ve y me sonríe

Hey courntey, como siempre tan educada- me "saluda" Mcgill, yo solo le sonrió

Hola señor Mcgill- le digo el me da la mano

Buenas noches señora- le digo a su esposa, ella me sonríe, ella tiene el pelo negro, es blanca, y con ojos cafés muy obscuros

Hola querida- me dice, tiene acento argentino, solo le sonrió

O si, te preguntas por mi "hijo" verdad- me dice remarcando las comillas, yo solo asiento

Está a parqueando el carro, ya no avía estacionamiento- él me dice tomando agua que está enfrente de nosotros

O mira ahí esta- me señala a la entrada del salón, ¡no!  
él se acerca, a un no mira a su "padre", yo también puedo remarcar comillas ¿no?, como siempre es el muy despistado, su "padre" lo llama el voltea y sonríe, no me mira, ruedo los ojos, ¡que despistado!

Hey aquí están- saluda levantando la mano, ahora si me mira, se impresiona más que yo, yo solo le sonrió

Hola Courtney- me dice yo me paro para saludarlo

No, no es necesario- me dice, me siento

Hola Scott- le sonrió, el me devuelve la misma sonrisa, si no que más grande y más notoria

* * *

**Hey! Cómo están?**

_Muy corto chicas, lo sé pero estoy escribiendo el final de mi mini historia, decidí que era mejor subir este capítulo primero, mañana subo el final de mi mini fic, lo prometo, llevo exactamente, 3,664 palabras y me falta mucho_

_Nos leemos mañana!, no aquí sino en el otro, pero nos veremos, bye_

**Coman frutas y verduras**


	26. como te fue el la fiesta cariño?

Scott se acerca a mí y se sienta a lado de mí, yo solo lo volteo a ver y le sonrió solo es por educación

¿Cómo has estado?- le pregunto viéndolo a ver, él me sonríe

Bien, pero no mejor que tu- me dice, okey, eso que quiso decir?

Am, gracias- le digo, el me guiña un ojo

Scott cariño, parece que ya conoces a Courtney- dice su "mamá", los dos volteamos a ver a la señora

Así es Amanda- le dice Scott ahora viéndome a mí, yo no pierdo la mirada con su mamá

Así que a conocías a la educada Courtney he?- dice el señor Mcgill, ¿a qué viene todo esto?, sé que demuestro mi cara de duda, Scott mantiene su sonrisa

Así es Jimmy- ríe más Scott

¿Y de dónde?- pregunta Amanda, o hago una mueca, Scott hace una media sonrisa y los señores levantan las cejas curiosos por una respuesta

Eram….

Bienvenidos exitosos y talentosos abogados!, me alegro que todos ustedes estén aquí, así que a bailar toda la noche!, reunión abogados prodigios inicia!- grita el anfitrión, Amanda se ve emocionada, Mcgill no le importa mucho, y Scott no me quita la mirada de encima, agh! Odio eso, siento que me está intimidando

Tengo que ir al baño- le digo y me paro bruscamente de mi asiento, Scott me sigue con la vista

Entro al baño, me miro al grandísimo espejo que está enfrente de mi este objeto da mi reflejo, me contemplo, retoco un poco mi maquillaje, me lavo las manos y salgo

Hey! Courtney, ven ya sirvieron la comida- grita Scott aun en su asiento en cuanto me ve salir del baño, dios! Toda la gente me mira, pobre Scott, su "Mamá" lo regaña, Scott cuando termina de regañarlo rueda los ojos como un no me importa, todo pasa mientras yo camino para llegar a la mesa

Gracias Scott- le susurro el me vuelve a sonreír, esta chiveado, parece un niño chiquito

Pongo mí vista en el platillo, se ve muy rico, nos dan un panini relleno de queso chédar, lechuga, jamón, peperoni, y una salsa que no puedo distinguir pero sabe bien, muy bien, me sirven más vino. Comemos en silencio, los señores hablan solos, y yo veo todo a mí alrededor

Te vez muy linda esta noche- susurra Scott, yo lo volteo a ver, ¿debería de ser directa o debería de ser educada?, creo que en estos momentos me conviene más ser educada

Gracias, tú también te miras guapo- le digo, y se mira por si solo haciendo una risita nerviosa

De nada- me dice, el tendría que a ver dicho gracias, o está mal, o yo soy la que estoy mal?

Solo le hago una sonrisa y vuelvo a ver a los señores, no están, han de ver ido por bebidas o algo así

¿Qué has hecho Scott?- lo vuelvo a voltear a ver, veo que como sin mucha decencia, hago una mueca, él se da cuenta, y hace un movimiento rápido para bajar su comida al plato

O bien…. E estado en la granja con Alberta y con mis demás hermanos- dice el

Oh que bien- le digo,

No tanto- me dice

¿Por qué?- le pregunto

Ya me había acostumbrado a las primeras clases- me dice

Que mal, pero en la granja te tratan bien, ¿No?, eso importa- le digo

Pero no tan bien como me trataban aquí- me dice, ¿me está coqueteando?, le hace que me ponga nerviosa

¿y qué haces en la granja?- le cambio de tema

Cosechar, cultivar, ya sabes lo que siempre hacen los granjeros profesionales como yo- me dice arrogante, yo levanto las cejas y se me sale una pequeña risa

¿No me crees que sea profesional?- me dice

No- le digo, el ríe

Un día te tendré que llevar a la granja para que me veas- me dice, yo regreso la mirada a mi copa de vino, hasta que los cerdos vuelen iré

¿Qué dijiste?, acaso no te gustaría ir?- me dice, ah escucho, lo volteo a ver

No, estaba pensando, que no iré por otra copa de vino, mira me queda muy poco- le miento, parece que se la creyó, suspiro

Si quieres yo te traigo mas-me dice

Muchas gracias Scott- le doy mi copa y él va a la barra

Creo que este va hacer un largo baile…

Scott, me sigue platicando de él, dice que ha estado haciendo mucho ejercicio, también que le está empezando a traer una chica que más de su tipo, creo que eso fue una indirecta, pero no me importa, me ha platicado que sus hermanos se sienten mejor con el señor Mcgill y la señora Amanda que con sus propios padres, bueno es que pienso que esos señores han de tener un modo de criar tan original por que digan esa opinión, o sus papás los trataban mal, ¿me creerás que cuando estaba con Scott nunca conocí a sus difuntos padres?, así es nunca los conocí, ni a la famosísima Alberta he conocido, solamente a un puerco que se llama pig ¿Qué original no?, también que su granja se especializa en siembras de maíz, que esta arto de poner un espanta pájaros en cualquier hueco vacío en su sembradío, y hay! Con todo está platica ha pasado como 2 horas, ya empezó el baile, todas la parejas bailan y yo aún sentada bailado con Scott

Yo no quería estar en un sembradío de maíz, hay dicen que aparecen optnis y esas cosas alienígenas, que tal si roban a pig y se comen su cerebro….

Vamos a bailar- lo callo, soy solo un poco grosera, pero me tenía harta! Que ya lo quería callar. Me paro yendo a la pista de baile, supuestamente el señor Mcgill me presentaría abogados, no lo ha hecho, Scott se para y caminamos al centro de la pista

Sabes este vino sabe muy rico, está muy añejado delicioso, es dulce pero no tanto, esta delicioso!, aún tengo la copa en mi mano, no me preocupa por que dicen que el vino no te provoca emborracharte….

Si! – estoy tomada o abrazada ¿Cómo se dice?, no.. se pero… estoy con scott el pelirrosa

Courtney, te mueves bien- dice el pelirosa… que está enfrente de mi

Gracias Susi jiji- lo volteo a ver, el hace una cosa rara en sus cejas

Soy Scott Courtney- me reclama! A mí nadie me reclama

No me importa sigue… bailando!- le… susurro moviéndome alrededor de su sensual cuerpo

me encanta como te mueves nena- me grita, yo me la estoy pasando súper con el!

Hey, tranquilos- dice un señor gordo y güero yo le hago cara rara

¿quien eres tú?- le grito

Soy Jimmy Mcgill- me dice, ups es mi jefe, me paro derecha y me supuestamente arreglo el cabello, el pelirosa natural ríe, y el güero también ríe, prefiero ignorarlos

Así que la niña educada tiene su lado oscuro, como la luna- se burla el señor, cuando el termina su risa yo hago una más notoria y más fea que todos se me quedan viendo raros

Bueno, te presento al señor wiliam- me dice y deja dar paso a un señor viejo, con muchas arrugas y con el pelo blanco

Buenas tardes- extiendo mi mano, quiero esconder un poco mi pasada de pocas copas que tengo

Hola señorita, el señor Mcgill me a dado muchas recomendaciones de usted- me sonríe, agh! Viejo pervertido, me mira de abajo hacia arriba

O me alegro- le trato de sonreír

De nada lindura, cuando quieras podrás venir a mi despacho y tendrás una bienvenida bastante cálida- me dice viendo cierta parte de mi cuerpo, mis bubis, ahg! Ni lo disimula, yo no me rebajaré así!

Gracias señor- le digo y me retiro de ahí, iré al baño tengo que enjuagarme un poco mi cara

Abro la llave para remojar mi cara, la mojo, se me resbala poco maquillaje así que me lo retoco, aun me siento un poco mareada, no creas que con solo mojarme la cara me iba a curar del todo, ja creo que si eso pasaría no hubiera tantos alcohólicos rondando por las calles

Me inspecciono en el espejo, sigo presentable, saco mi celular para ver la hora, 12:02 am, una hora más y viene Duncan, salgo de ahí

Hey Courtney, tu sabes que ese señor es uno de los abogados más importantes de aquí!- me dice el señor Mcgill, cuando me ve salir, com dije aún me siento mal, me empiezo a marear

Ya vi por qué, es muy pervertido- le digo, el nota que me empiezo a marear

Courtney, estuvo mal que tomaras asi- me ayuda para sentarme en una silla que esta alado de nosotros

Dime algo que no se?- le digo, el me sonríe

Te presentare a otro tipo importante- me dice, yo le sonrió

Gracias, pero asegúrate que no sea pervertido- le digo, el ríe

Jaja tratare- se va por el siguiente, yo me quedo sentada esperándolo

Estas bien?- me pregunta Scott, yo levanto la vista

Si gracias- le digo

Jaja ese señor no está nada perdido- me dice, sabes él no es pelirosa él es pelirrojo, jaja el vino me cambio el color de su cabello

Jajaja- me rio en voz alta, él sonríe

¿De qué ríes?- me pregunta

Te veía pelirosa- le digo, el frunce el seño

Jajá no Courtney soy pelirrojo- me reclama, yo le sonrió

Me acaba de dar cuenta- me rio, él me sonríe

Courntey él es el señor Aguilar- volteo a ver a Mcgill, wow, hola señor

Buenas tardes- me dice, es educado!, es muy guapo! Él tiene el pelo negro, unos ojos muy lindos color miel que brillan, una sonrisa muy bonita, es guapo muy guapo. Le doy la mano y el la toma

Buenas noches- le digo

O si perdona, ya esto acostumbrado a tardes- me sonríe, yo le sonrió y siento que estoy roja

Jaja, no importa, quiere sentarse y hablar- le ofrezco mi asiento el acepta

Gracias, ¿pero tu dónde?- me pregunta, volteo a ver a Scott, el señor Mcgill le da una señal de que se mueva y ellos dos se van, quedo con esta espléndida muestra de hombre

Ya has terminado el colegio?- me pregunta

No, aun no- le respondo

¿Cuántos años tienes?

21 casi 22

¿Cuál es tu merito?

Termina mi carrera y ser profesional

Lo seras creme, ¿tienes hijo?

No

¿Tienes novio?

Si

O y ¿Cómo es?- levanta la ceja, creo que yo no era la única interesada aquí

Es lindo, raro a veces, carismático, rebelde, la mayoría del tiempo es odioso, cuando se lo propone es romántico..- me callo, ¿Por qué le hablo sobre esto?

Oh, se nota que lo quieres, bueno Courtney creo que tu si tienes previsto tu futuro, así que cuando quieras podemos hablar sobre trabajar en nuestra empresa- dice ¿Aguilar? No recuerdo como se llama pero me dice, yo le sonrió

Ten mi tarjeta para que nos contactes- me dice y saca de su saco una tarjetita yo el tomo

Gracias- le digo, suena mi celular, mensaje

Ya estoy afuera* Duncan

Ya voy*

¿Ya llegaron por ti?- me dice, yo lo volteo a ver ¿ha visto mi comentario?

Si- le digo

Te acompaño- se para y me extiende la mano para tomarla

Si solo deja despedirme- le digo, voy con Mcgill, con Amanda, y con Scott

Hay que vernos más seguido court- me dice Scott

Si pásame tu teléfono y nos citamos un día si quieres- le digo, me da su número y el señor Aguilar me acompaña a la puerta

Salimos, hace mucho frio!, junto mis manos, se me olvido mi saco

¿Quieres mi chamarra?- me pregunta Aguilar

No, gracias, debe de estar por aquí Duncan- le digo

Oh, ¿se llama Duncan?- me dice

Si- le digo

Tuve una mal experiencia con un Duncan- me dice, bajamos las escaleras del salón, ahora caminamos en busca de Duncan

Oh, ¿enserio? Yo también pero es el mismo- le digo, el ríe

Pero ¿Qué te hizo ese Duncan?- le pregunto, el tuerce la boca

Peleas escolares, nos caímos mal, lo típico, la escuela dividida por dos bandos, yo lideraba un lado y el otro, nos creíamos los más importantes que jamás han existido, y estábamos e grado no recuerdo, pero ese Duncan marco mi vida, no es por eso, si fuera por los bandos creme que eso sería un bonito recuerdo de mi infancia- me dice recordando y caminando, yo le sonrió

Entonces ¿Qué te hizo?- le vuelvo hacer la pregunta el me voltea a ver y ríe

¿Sabes eres tan interrogativa?- se ríe, wow este hombre usa palabras muy formales y bien definidas

Sí, todos me dicen eso, pero en otras palabras- le digo, el vuelve a reír

Jajaja, no recuerdo tu nombre, me lo podías repetir por favor- me dice con una dulzura linda, como no decírselo?

Courtney- le digo

Muy bonito nombre, ¿sabes lo que significa?- me dice, yo le digo no

Tu nombre refleja que eres emotivo y dulce, aun que tu comportamiento exterior haga suponer lo contrario. No pienses mal, puedes parecer así y un poco estricta, pero solo se trata de una fachada que disimula, tu timidez natural- me dice, este tipo solo conoce mi nombre y casi me conoce, creo que me conoce más que jessy

¿Cómo sabes eso?- le pregunto

Por tu nombre, Courtney- me dice sonriendo, yo levanto ambas cejas sorprendida

Jaja, entonces ¿si eres así?- me pregunta riendo

Algunas cosas, menos sobre la timidez, yo no soy nada tímida- le digo, el me voltea a ver

No te creo- me dice, ah! Hasta eso, no me cree

Piensa lo que quieras- le digo

Pienso que tienes un carácter muy fuerte, pero fue por algo, así no es tu carácter natural, ¿Por qué actúas así?- me dice, okey este tipo sexy me asusta

Porque soy así- le digo, el me hace una mirada de "dime"

No me tienes que mentir- me dice, apenas lo conozco y quiere que le cuente esto!

Mira ya llego Duncan- le digo apuntando mi jeep, el desvía la mirada y ve mi jeep, Duncan se acerca a nosotros

¿Por qué tan tarde? No que estabas aquí- le reclamo

Hola yo también te quiero- se burla, yo ruedo los ojos

Buenas noches- saluda Aguilar, Duncan no le dice nada, yo lo miro feo

Bueno nos vemos- se despide Aguilar de mí

Si yo te marco pronto- le digo

Nos mantenemos en contacto- me sonríe y cierra la puerta detrás de mí

bye

Yo pude a ver echo eso- dice Duncan disponiéndose a manejar, yo le sonrió

Solo es un conocido Duncan- le digo

A ti se te hace guapo- me reclama, yo me muerdo el labio nerviosa

Yo no quiero nada con él, solo ponte a manejar- lo mando

Eso espero Courtney- me dice, yo ruedo los ojos

Cállate me duele la cabeza, solo maneja- le digo, el frunce el ceño

Sabes no hubieras ido, no hiciste nada- me reclama, ahora yo frunzo el ceño

Eso no importa Duncan, si haya o no echo algo!- le grito, el me voltea a ver

Si importa, se supone que fuiste a ver señores! No tipos!- me grita, yo rio

¿Te parece gracioso que grite?- me pregunta

No, me parece gracioso que estés celoso- le digo riendo, el levanta su ceja derecha

No estoy celoso- me dice

Cállate, solo quiero dormir…

* * *

**hola!**

_¿Cómo están?, espero que bien_

_Otro tipo Courtney, andas con todo cou_

Tal vez no nos leamos pronto: _es que entrare a otro nivel de escuela y ya saben examen estudio y blablablá cosas, aparte el sábado ire a un concurso de danza, estoy muy nerviosa y muy ocupada, me siento chica importante XD, jajá bueno tal vez lo escriba en mis tiempos libres, como hice con este, no sé, todo puede __ocurrir_

_Tratare de que sea pronto por que vienen nuevos proyectos y ya casi termino este fic_

**Nos leemos pronto **


	27. dia frustrante

Hola Courtney, ¿estas ocupada?- me llama por celular gwen, es domingo, nada que hacer. Estoy en mi habitación acostada en mi cama leyendo en mi ipad

Hola, am no, ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto

¿Te puedo pedir un favor?- me pregunta algo nerviosa, yo le digo que si

Bueno ¿me puedes cuidar a alec por favor?- me pregunta, es la primera vez que me pida esto, es raro de ella, alec solo tiene 5 meses! Es difícil cuidar a un niño, pero bueno soy una niñera profesional así que no me costara nada

Si, ¿A dónde iras?- le pregunto, tengo que estar al tanto

Iré a ver unos papeles con mi mamá y no puedo llevar a alec- me dice

Okay, tráeme al bebe aquí, yo lo cuidare en mi casa- le digo, pienso que sonríe por el suspiro que escucho al otro lado de la línea

Muchas gracias, ya voy en camino…

* * *

Hey courntey- me llama mi papá por mi celular

Hola, padre, ¿Qué paso?- le pregunto

Bueno querida hoy es mi tercera quimioterapia, ¿quisieras ir conmigo?- me dice mi papá, ya es la tercera! Que rápido, nunca me ha llevado a una!, como siempre dice que soy una enfadosa, pero yo no pienso eso, lo trato de proteger es todo. Pero no poder ir, digamos que tengo un compromiso

No puedo ir padre- le digo

O bueno, será para la próxima- me dice, yo sonrió

Suerte, iré a tu casa para platicar como te fue- le digo

Si, te esperare- me dice, yo sonrió y nos despedimos

¿Estará calvo?, todavía me siento mal por esta situación, no me puedo sacar de la cabeza esto, ¿Por qué el? Ahí tantos hombres malos en el mundo que merecen esto en vez de mi papá que es un hombre honrado, con educación un hombre de bien, no que hay muchos hombres que tratan mal a las demás personas, no es por ser egoísta o algo del estilo pero ellos merecen estar enfermos no mi papá

Courtney!- escucho la voz de Gwen, voy a la puerta de entrada para dejarla pasar

Hola- la saludo, ella pasa y deja una porta bebé en mi sillón, yo estoy parada al lado de la puerta con los brazos cruzados viéndola con una mirada amable

Muchas gracias Courtney- me dice, yo le sonrió

No hay que- le digo, ella ahora me da una sonrisa

Te debo una- ella se ve apurada

No importa- le digo

Bueno gracias, me tengo que ir- me dice

Bye- le cierro la puerta cuando ya está afuera

Voy con él bebe, está dormido, es una criaturita muy pequeña y muy pálida, esta acostado en su porta bebe, arriba de él tiene una cobija.

Veré series de t.v, para adelantar un poco el tiempo

* * *

Courtney necesito que termines algunos papeles que no has terminado, ven por favor- me dice el señor Mcgill atreves de la línea telefónica. Le digo que estoy ocupada, le llamare a Duncan para que venga por él bebe

Si claro, voy para haya- le digo parándome del sillón

Muy bien, aquí te espero- me dice el señor, camino para ir a mi habitación, solo me pongo un jeans y una blusa gris arriba. Salgo mientras me pongo perfume. Tomo mi celular y le llamo a Duncan

Hey Duncan, tengo a alec, ¿podrías venir por él? Tengo que ir rápido por unos papeles al trabajo- le digo, no lo dejo contestar con un típico "bueno"

Estoy ocupado nena- me dice no tan decepcionado

Es tu hijo y tengo que salir- le digo

Lo siento no puedo- me dice

¿Qué haces?- le pregunto, tarda en contestar

Asuntos- me dice

¿Qué asuntos?- le digo enfadada

Te cuento más tarde, bye- me cuelga, agh

Valla que no se puede confiar en este hombre!

Tomo el porta bebe y me voy….

¿Es tu bebe Courtney?- me pregunta la recepcionista, ja tengo medio año aquí y no se me su nombre

No es de mi novio- le digo, ella se acerca a el

Es muy hermoso- lo mima

Gracias, donde esta Mcgill?- le pregunto

En su oficina esperándote- me dice

Gracias- me voy aun con él bebe en mi brazo derecho. Toco la puerta del señor Mcgill.

Pasa- el me grita, le hago caso

¿Tienes un bebe Courtney?- me pregunta

No es de mi novio- le digo

Bueno, con que no llore está bien que este aquí- él me dice y yo asiento

Ten acomódame bien estos papeles, escanéalos, ponles recibido, y ya te puedes ir- me dice, yo le obedezco y me voy a mi lugar con bebe, papeles a mi lugar

Listo… ¿Algo más señor?- le digo mientras le entrego los papeles

No está bien, ya te puedes ir- me dice, yo solo asiento y salgo aun con él bebe en mis manos, el empieza a llorar, dejo el porta bebe en una silla que encontré y lo saco de ahí, es muy pequeño! Me da miedo no cargarlo bien, lo tomo de su cabeza y después de su cuerpo

Ya bebe- lo arrullo, no calla, ¿habrá echo popis?, lo revisare, dejo el porta bebe ahí y salgo para llevarlo al baño donde hay cosas especiales para cambiarlo. Abro su mameluco, le quito el pañal y le limpio con toallas húmedas, tiro las cosas sucias y le trato de poner el pañal, pero como él es hombre y tiene lo que solamente tienen ellos, no hizo su pipi a tiempo y me echa pipi en la cara

Agh! Alec!- quito las manos de su cuerpo para llevarlos al mío, casi toco mi cara pero está llena de pipi!. Voy al lava manos y me enjuago mi cara

Él bebe ríe, pequeño travieso, no fue nada gracioso, por lo menos siempre tengo jabón en mi bolsa, tomo jabón y me humecto la cara con crema corporal

Voy con él y lo término de vestir

Salgo de esto, del trabajo, pero tengo al bebe aun

Llamada telefónica contesto

Bueno

Hey Courtney soy geoff le dices a Duncan que ya voy para allá, también ¿que llevo?- me dice geoff feliz, que está planeado

¿Qué van hacer?- le pregunto

Vamos a ver el futbol, es la final- me dice con mucha tranquilidad geoff, o no, no cuida a su hijo pero si ve el final!

Llámale tú- le digo y cuelgo

Agh! ¿Por qué hace esto?, es más importante su hijo no?

Le marcare a ver qué me dice

Bueno

¿Dónde estás?- le digo

Am, en tu casa- me dice, en mi casa están haciendo el "festejo"

¿Qué hacen en mi casa?- le vuelvo a preguntar

Nada- me contesta con naturalidad ja

Bueno- le digo

Nos vemos- me dice, le cuelgo, tengo que llegar a mi casa…

… abro la puerta batallando aun con el porta bebe, como me lo suponía, futbol

¿Por qué están en mi casa?!- les grito, están, geoff, Duncan, trent, Owen y tipos que no reconozco

André nos invitó- dice Duncan, frunzo el ceño

¿Dónde está el?- pregunto

Salio con tu papá- dice trent, mi papá! Por culpa de Duncan no fui con el

Él no tiene derecho de invitarlos- les digo, ellos hacen una mueca

Tranquila, no hemos hecho nada malo- me trata de tranquilizar Duncan

¡Hemos! Ósea que van hacer- le digo, el rueda los ojos

No, es solo que… no pasara nada malo- me dice, yo ruedo los ojos, me suena el celular, no veo quien era, no quito la vista de los ojos de Duncan, él bebe está en su porta bebe en el piso

Bueno- contesto

Hola Courtney soy Daniel y quería saber si…

¿Quién es Daniel?- le pregunto, Duncan frunce el ceño

O Aguilar, Daniel Aguilar- él dice, yo sonrió

O si Aguilar, ¿Cómo estás?- miro a Duncan el me mira mal, yo le sonrió

Bien, gracias, quería hablar contigo, ¿puedes?- me pregunta, ja punto para Courtney

O hablar, más tarde, claro, ¿a qué horas?- le digo, le guiño un ojo a Duncan y me voy a la cocina dejando a Duncan parado en un solo, enfrente su bebe y con murmuros de "oooo"

A las 6 pm ¿te parece bien?- me pregunta educado

Si- le digo

Genial, nos vemos a las 6 pm en tu casa- me dice

¿Sabes dónde vivo?- le pregunto

No, pero si me dices si sabré- me dice, rio, y le doy las direcciones

Nos vemos ahí- dice

Muy bien- le sonrió

Bye- me dice y le cuelgo

¿Por qué sonríes con ese tipo? ¿Te gusta?- escucho a Duncan, volteo

No empieces Duncan, ve futbol, por eso estas aquí- le digo, el suspira

No, el te mira de una forma rara, eso no me gusta- me dice, ruedo los ojos

Apenas lo conozco y dices que me gusta, me agrada solamente- le digo

Pero él se ve que quiere otra cosa contigo!- me dice, el bebe se escucha llorar

Ve con tu hijo te necesita- le digo, él no me quita la mirada

Necesitamos hablar- me dice

Tu hijo está llorando Duncan!. Le grito

Y yo ocupo hablar!- me grita, muevo la cabeza y lo dejo de ver para irme con él bebe

Lo tomo, todos me miran, camino para ir a mi cuarto, llego, arrullo al bebe, nada, reviso su pañal, nada, tiene hambre, le preparo su leche de formula y le doy su leche, para de llorar, y tiene todo el derecho de haber llorado, no le he dado de comer desde que está conmigo. Me siento en mí cama aun con él bebe, es cansado cargar a un bebe, me duelen mis brazos, pero si lo dejo llorara, aparte tiene hambre el pobre

Abren la puerta, sé que es Duncan, no levanto la cara solo veo al bebe

No iras con ese tipo- me manda, nadie me manda!

No eres nadie para decirme con quien salir- le respondo, ahora si levanto la mirada

Soy tu novio- me dice autoritario

No te da el derecho- le digo seria

Si me da todo el derecho- me dice, frunzo el ceño

Agh! Eres insoportable- le grito

Tú no te quedas tan atrás nena!- me grita

Pensaba no ir por él bebe, pero ahora si iré por tu comportamiento!- le grito, el levanta una ceja juntando los brazos

No saldrás Courtney, menos con el- me grita

Estoy cuidando a tu hijo, mientras tu vez futbol con tus amigos!, yo también quiero ir con mi amigo! Me mandas y me dices que tengo que hacer! Eso no se vale Duncan!- le grito, el frunce el ceño

Así es el asunto- me dice, yo levanto una ceja

Vete a tu casa, llavéate a tu bebe y a tus amigos- le digo, el me mira

Me quedare aquí- me dice, se apoya a la pared más cercana, lo miro mal

No, vete- le digo

Nop- me dice, agh! Tonto nearnental!

Me levanto y acuesto al bebe en mi cama con cuidado, me acerco a Duncan para empujarlo, no puedo él es más fuerte que yo

Sal de aquí!- grito mientras lo trato de empujar, él no se deja, se hace más pesado

Nop- me dice, él se está divirtiendo, yo no

Agh, ya me canse de empujarlo, lo estoy empujando con menos fuerza, él se aprovecha de eso y me toma, abre la puerta de mi cuarto y veo que vamos al cuarto de André

Suéltame!- grito, él no me hace caso, llegamos y el me acuesta en la cama él se sube en mi hincado en mi vientre, asi no me puedo mover

Calla- me susurra, pataleo, el me mira divertido

Que niña tan desobediente- me dice, yo lo miro con el ceño fruncido

Tú te portas mal!- le digo, él se acerca a mí y me besa, yo al principio no lo sigo pero no puedo lo beso y enrollo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello

Eres tan gruñona- me dice, yo lo veo mal

Y tú eres tan mandón- le digo, el ríe

Creme nena en un concurso de mandones tus ganas por muchos puntos a favor- se ríe

Entonces tu ganas en la persona más egoísta del mundo- le digo, el frunce el ceño

Si tú lo dices- me dice, creo que ya no quiere pelear

Y tus amigos?- le pregunto

Ya se fueron- me dice parándose de la cama

Tan rápido?- le pregunto

Les dije que se fueran- me dice con una mirada muy juguetona

Esta él bebe solo- le digo, y voy con él bebe

Veo que él bebe esta acostado jugando con sus piecitos, no lo interrumpo y solo me siento en mi escritorio

Sabes que se celebra mañana Duncan?- le digo, el entra a mi habitación

Tu cumpleaños- me dice rodando los ojos

Si, ¿Qué me regalaras?- le pregunto, el hace una mueca y luego me sonríe

Es una sorpresa nena- me dice, yo le sonrió

Espero que esa sorpresa sea buena- le digo, él sonríe

Es así- me guiña un ojo

Él se acerca a mí, me levanta la cara con su dedo índice y se agacha para besarme

Espérate lo mejor- me dice, yo le sonrió

Lo mejor… un Audi?

* * *

Mi pov

André y la mamá de Courtney esperan por respuestas del doctor

¿Cómo la estará pasando?- pregunta André, la mamá lo voltea a ver ella demuestra una cara no muy preocupada para su hijo, le hace una media sonrisa y habla

Bien, todo saldrá bien- su mamá pensando positivo, ella piensa si piensas positivo todo saldrá positivo para ti. Ella no puede dejar de tomar agua, su hijo solo está sentado sin hacer nada esperando noticias, ellos se empiezan a preocupar, nunca se había tardado tanto en una quimioterapia, ¿se habrá complicado la salud del señor o simplemente está hablando con el doctor?, no saben, pero se mueren por la respuesta

Esas horas son las horas más largas que han vivido, tanta espera y preocupación los agota, 4 horas sentadas en las mismas sillas sin moverse, solo la señora para tomar agua solo para eso

Por fin ven señales de vida por esos pasillos, es el doctor que atiende a su familiar, ellos se paran en busca del señor pero nada, se preocupan más

¿Y mi esposo?- pregunta la señora, el doctor tiene la mirada compasiva pero tiene que ser directo

Su esposo ocupa operación lo más pronto que se pueda, es alérgico a la radiación que emite la quimioterapia, así que le tenemos que extirpar el tumor lo más rápido posible- dice el doctor muy directo viendo las dos caras de preocupación que tiene enfrente

Haga lo que considere conveniente doctor- dice la señora, ella confía en el experto

Muy bien señora, acompáñeme a firmar algunos papeles- dice el doctor, la señora lo sigue, pero ve a su hijo sacar su celular

¿Qué haces?- pregunta la señora

Llamarle a Courtney- dice André

No, mañana es su cumpleaños, no lo arruinaremos con esto- dice su mama mandonamente, André frunce el ceño

Ella tiene que saber- dice André serio

¿Quieres arruinarle su cumpleaños?, llámale- lo reta su mamá, André lo piensa y se guarda su celular

Ellos solo quieren proteger a Courtney pero lo hacen de una manera incorrecta…

* * *

**Hola, no tarde en volver o yo creo eso, no he terminado mis deberes pero quería compartirles otro capitulo**

_Les tengo noticias,_ **ya termine de escribir el fic!**

_Bueno, cuando "estudiaba" o iba a la escuela, y me aburría me ponía a escribir así se acumularon ideas, y capítulos. No crean que son muchos capítulos son solo 4 (contando este), si mis súper matemáticas no fallan, serán en total 30 capítulos de este fic_

_También otra noticia, como ya lo termine no las hare esperar, en esta semana los capítulos restantes los subiré un día seguido, hay que llamarle #maratón de capítulos XD, ¿Qué les parece?_

Así que nos leeremos mañana

**Coman frutas y verduras**


	28. feliz cumpleaños!

Saben, a veces Duncan puede ser tan odioso, malcriado, egoísta, machista, nearnental, pero hablando de cosas malas también podemos hablar cosas buenas y lindas de el, se preocupa por los que quiere, cuando se propone es detallista, es directo, es simpático, sabe muchas historias, es guapo. Duncan es como cualquier persona, con cosas buenas y cosas malas, pero yo no soy nadie para criticar, yo se que tengo mis defectos y que muchas cosas mías no me gustan o me agradan y nunca me gustaría cambiar, como tú. Así es la humanidad nada perfecta.

Reviso mi vestido blanco que tengo puesto, me agrada, suelto mi pelo y me maquillo natural. Me pongo mis vans blancos con a bujetas blancas y salgo

Espero a Duncan que llegue, tomo una manzana roja y la muerdo

Veo, en mi correo todos los mensajes de felicitaciones, solo les digo gracias, mi mamá me llamo en la mañana me alegro mucho su llamada, mi hermano me despertó y me hizo de desayunar, me alegro mucho que todos se hayan acordado de mi cumpleaños, menos mi papá, él siempre era el primero en felicitarme, eso me hace dudar algo habrá pasado, pero mañana será el día para resolver esas dudas

Tocan el timbre, sé que es Duncan, no sé por qué dijo que me vistiera de blanco, pero le hice caso, por primera vez

Hola- me da una gran sonrisa yo se la devuelvo, me besa yo le respondo

Hola- le digo con una sonrisa

Feliz cumpleaños- me dice, yo lo abrazo

Gracias- el rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, lo suelto

¿Qué tienes preparado?- le pregunto divertida el me guiña un ojo

Ya lo veras. Lista- me dice, yo le digo que si

Okay, ponte esto- saca un pañuelo rojo, solo color rojo, yo lo volteo a ver

En el carro me lo pongo- le digo, él me sonríe y me abre paso para salir, lo hago, caminamos y llegamos a su carro, nos sentamos

Ten, póntelo- lo tomo, ¿Cuál será la sorpresa de este hombre?

Tómalo- me dice, le sonrió

Espero que sea algo bueno- le digo tomando el pañuelo

Eso será- me dice, no lo veo, ya tengo el pañuelo entre mis ojos

En el camino solo escucho música, Duncan no habla, yo tampoco, eso me pregunta a donde me lleva?, espero que sea algo bueno, no soy tan interesada pero es mi cumpleaños número 22 se debe de lucir, no todos los días alguien cumple 22. Siento que vaga la ventana del carro, la que está en mi carro, siento el aire, están lindo sentirlo, sientes libertad

Siento que para el auto, por fin! Llevo aquí sentada más de una hora, me siento entumida ocupo bajar de aquí, abro la puerta para salir

Espera ahí Courtney, y no te atrevas a salir- me advierte

Me siento entumida- le digo

Valdrá la pena por lo que veras- me dice, regreso mis pies al asiento

Juego con mis dedos, no ahí otra cosa para controlar mis nervos, siento que Duncan se acerca a mi

Toma mi mano- siento que se mueve, extiendo mi mano y el es el que la toma, me ayuda a levantarme del carro, se lo agradesco por fin! Caminamos calculo unos 6 pasos, me suelta y me deja parada, se siente que el suelo es césped, ¿estamos en un parque?, no se pero eso parece

Cuando cuente tres levantas el pañuelo de tus ojos- me dice, yo muevo la cabeza diciendo si

Uno… dos… tres- termina el tres, quito el pañuelo de mis ojos

Wow, que lindo!, es hermoso, es tan inesperado.

Enfrente de mi ahí una mesa cd madera, arriba de esa mesa hay un pastel, sanwhich, ensaladas, sodas un vino, atrás del pastel hay globos de diferentes colores, alado derecho de todo esto esta Duncan, y si es un parque

Gracias- corro hacia el con las manos extendidas, el me toma y me jira en sus brazos, yo rio, me divierte que haga esto

De nada, sabría que te gustaría- me susurra

Pensaste bien- le digo

Vamos a comer- me dice viendo la comida

¿Tu hiciste todo esto?- le digo, el me voltea a ver divertido

No, mi mamá- me dice, aa! Qué lindo

Me siento en uno de los dos banquitos que hay, el hace lo mismo alado de mi

Tomo un sándwich y el también

¿Cómo se te ocurrió todo esto?- le pregunto con el sándwich en mi mano

Un hombre se las ingenia bien- me dice, yo le sonrió

O la mamá del hombre- me rio, el me sonríe

Shh- me calla divertido, yo rio

* * *

**Mi pov**

En la misma sala de espera, en el mismo lugar, en el mismo asiento, se enfadan de estar ahí, pero ellos no se pueden despegar del mismo lugar, no quieren y no pueden

¿Qué te han dicho los doctores?- pregunta André en cuanto ve a su madre caminar hacia el

Están aún en la operación- dice la señora con tono preocupada, el muchacho se pone de igual modo que su mama

Llevan más de una hora ahí y nada!- el chico exalta, su mama le dice que se comporte, también las enfermeras

Cálmate, estas en un hospital- le susurra su mamá, André comprende

Y Courtney, tiene que saber- André le dice a su mamá, ella se mueve incomoda

Mañana, saldrá todo bien André- le dice su mamá, André no le gusta esto, él sabe que está mal, pero tampoco le quiere empeorar el cumpleaños a su hermana

Están frustrados quieren saber que pasa, quieren buenas noticias, quieren cosas buenas, pero aun nada

Ire a preguntarle a la enfermera como va todo- dice André se para y camina hacia la recepción del hospital, las enferneras ya lo conocen saben por quien va a pedir información

Aun no sabemos nada- dice la enfermera a cargo de recepción, André hace una mueca

No puede ir una enfermera a ver cómo van las cosas- dice el frustrado, la enfermera levanta la vista

No se puede, podría regresar a tomar asiento- dice la enfermera lo más educada que pueda sonar, el vuelve hacer otra mueca para dirigirse a su asiento

¿Qué te han dicho?- pregunta su mamá

Nada- dice el frustrado por esto

Todo saldrá bien cariño, lo prometo- dice su mama alentándolo, es muy difícil alentar a un joven de 24 años

* * *

Lo a echo muy bien doctor- dice la enfermera en mando

Todavía no hemos terminado, falta extraer más tumor- dice el doctor agitado, esta todo sudado, la enfermera que esta alado de él le remueve un poco el sudor

Él toma todas las herramientas para esta cirugía, es difícil ya que el tumor se encuentra muy atascado del pulmón, es un órgano interno de mucha importancia

El doctor toma con una pinsa el tumor donde se encuetra pegado alado del lóbulo medio del pulmón izquierdo, el lo trata de remover, sale sangre, lo puede sacar

Buen trabajo doctor- vuelve a decir la misma enfermera, el doctor trata de remover la pinsa especial

Doctor espere!- advierte un doctor aprendis, lo que el doctor iso por accidente fue una fisura en el lóbulo medio, lugar donde acaba de extirpar el tumor

Mierda- dice el doctor, ya haba acabado, ahora su pasiente esta perdiendo sangre, bastante

¿Qué hacemos doctor?- pregunta el aprendiz, el doctor trata de detener la fisura, pero el ruido típico avisador de que están perdiendo a un paciente suena, eso estresa al doctor, por su culpa va a morir este hombre

Cosale la fizura!- dice una enfermera

No tenemos abuja!- dice otra enfermera

El doctor la trata de cecear la erida, no puede sigue perdiendo sangre, 0 ritmos cardiacos, lo estanperdiendo

No hay nada que hacer- dice el aaprendiz

Dejemos este hombre descanzar- dice el doctor, deja al hombre fallecido, y apaga el ruido

Hora de su muerte- dice el doctor a la enfermera aduladora

19:51 horas

* * *

Vez que linda es la puesta de sol- me dice Duncan, lo volteo a ver, es hermosa, como siempre la madre naturaleza nos trae cosas buenas

Es hermoso- le digo me acerco a el, el se va y lo sigo con la mirada

Espera falto un regalo- me dice, yo sonrio y veo que se va a su carro, prende las luces, y prende el estéreo

Espero que te guste- dice Duncan y suena una canción hermosa, clásica y romántica

Tu eres demasiado bueno para ser verdad… no puedo alegar mis ojos de ti… tu eres como tocar el cielo… te quiero abrasarte mucho… fue muy largo tomar amor y agradesco a dios que estoy bien

El se acerca a mi y me sonríe

Le gustaría bailar con migo señorita- me dice divertido

Claro que si amable caballero- le digo haciendo una reverencia

El me toma mi mano derecha y me acerca a él con su mano izquierda alrededor de mi cintura, yo hago lo mismo solo que en vez de poner mi mano en su cintura lo pongo en su hombro izquierdo

Tu eres muy bueno para ser verdad…. No puedo alegar mis ojos de ti… perdona por donde miro… no hay nada más que comparar… la mirada me deja débil...

Nos movemos de un lado para otro, es tan divertido bailar con el, me gusta, se ve que ha practicado sus pasos

Has mejorado- le digo

Por ti nena

no hay palabras para decir… pero si tu sientes lo mismo que yo siento, por favor dime que esto es real

Ahora nos movemos más rápido, se nota que si ha tomado cursos o algo así

Yo me muevo y el me mira

Yo dirijo nena- me dice, agh siempre me pasa esto, me dejo mover por el, extiende su brazo para que puede salir del modo en que estamos bailando, salgo y luego el se acerca a mi en mi espalda, nos movemos, el me besa el cuello yo lo dejo, vuelve a flexionar su brazo salgo y volvemos a la posición normal de vals

No puedo dejar de mirarte- me dice, y le sonrió

Te amo bebe, y es bastante cierto, te necesito nena y una noche solitaria y caliente…. Te amo nena, creme lo que te diré:…. Oh precisa bebe, no me dejes solo, orare… oh preciosa bebe, ahora que te encontré, quédate

Nos movemos aun en la misma posición, aun me dejo dirigir

Él ahora se pone firme para que yo pueda girar sola, extiende su brazo y suelta mis dedos, doy dos vueltas con esas dos vueltas mi vestido se levanta, me encanta ese efecto, sé que Duncan me ve, entonces para que sepa que yo puedo hacer el ridículo, para recordar no tan seguido, terminan los giros yo me paro y empiezo a mover mis manos para enfrente con un estilo muy raro, él se divierte por eso, me hago para atrás y hago pasos divertidos, como camino para atrás empujando mis manos para enfrente, luego giro con mis manos arriba

Me encantan esos pasos nena- me dice Duncan acercándose a mí, yo le sonrió

Me besa y toma mi mano, hace otro giro

Te quiero mucho Duncan- le digo abrazándolo, el me devuelve el abrazo, el me acaricia el pelo, soy mas chaparrita que el asi que el puede tocar mi cabeza con facilidad

Yo también nena- me dice sonrió en su pecho, me alegro que se hayan podido solucionar la mayoría de mis problemas a su lado

¿quieres pastel?- me pregunta, yo le digo que si, nos hacercamos a la mesa de madera, trae consigo un cuchicho

Toma tu córtalo- me dice dándome el cuchillo- lo tomo

Espera las velas- dice, lo espero, va al carro y regresa con una cajita de velas

22 velas en total- dice

Gracias- le digo, el las prende con el encendedor

Pide un deseo- dice

Deceo que mi papá no sufra en su enfermedad, y todo salga bien

Es lo único que deseo en estos momentos, lo único que pienso y nececito

Soplo para apagar las velas, solo apago como 13

Jajaja con mas fuerza cariño- dice Duncan, soplo de nuevo ahora son 16

Ayudame Duncan!- le digo, el me sonríe

Hacercate mas, asi es mas fácil para soplar- me dice, lo obedesco, si tuvo razón

El empuja mi cara contra el pastel, en la única parte sin velas, rie, no para de hacerlo

Feliz cumpleaños- dice, frunzo el ceño

Volteo la mirada al pastel, lo tomo, me acero a él y se lo embarro en la cara

Ups- le digo sonriendo, el con el dedo se quita el pastel de los ojos, yo con mi dedo índice quito un pedazo de betún

Mm rico chocolate- le digo graciosa, el frunce el ceño

Ja ¿te parece gracioso?- me dice

Si y mucho- le digo sonriendo,

El me ve con mirada rara, algo dentro de mi me dice corre, lo hago, corro por todo el parque, el me persigue, jajaja soy más rápida que él, volteo detrás de mi, no lo veo… o dios!  
por voltear atrás de mi caí en un charco de lodo, ash! Quede llena de lodo, mi pelo, vestido, zapatos, todo!

Jajajajaja- escucho reír a Duncan

Cállate- le digo, el no lo hace

Ven vamos a enjuagarte- me dice aun con una sonrisa burlona

No yo puedo sola- le digo, me paro del charco, trato de caminar pero me resvalo

Jajajaja, ven dame la mano- me dice, no le hago caso

Camino lento pero confiado

¿no me haras caso?- dice, no le contesto

Camino, el se acerca a mi con mucha facilidad y me carga entre su hombre derecho, corre y me lanza a un lago

Vez nena, ahora tendre que meterme yo- lo dice por que manche su camisa blanca, el se mete y nada alado de mi

El se acerca, y me carga, enredo mis pies alrededor de el

Con el vestido eres muy pesada- me dice, yo hago una mueca, el quita sus brazos de mi cintura y me quita el vestido

Duncan! Es un parque- le digo el rie

Es de noche, nadie viene a esa hora por que lo cierran- dice

¿Cómo saldremos nosotros?- le pregunto

Por otra puerta, no te preocupes- me dice

Terminamos de nadar y salimos

El prende una fogata, trajo cobijas y con eso me cubro del frio

Gracias por todo- le digo, le tengo que agradecer, créanme que para Duncan hacer algo así fue un gran sacrificio

El solo sonríe y me acerca mas a el

Este día será muy difícil para olvidar sin duda fue uno de los mejores que he tenido y me alegro demasiado por compartirlo con Duncan, con el hombre que más aprecio

* * *

**Más vale tarde que nunca…**

**Aquí esta, ¡cumplí nenas!**

_Por si quieren escuchar la canción que bailaron se llama: i love you baby o i can´t take my eyes off you- Frank Sinatra_

¡Cuídense!

**Coman frutas y verduras**


	29. que sientes?

Me encanta estar abrazada alado de él, es un sentimiento lindo, el me da su calor y yo a él, así sé que me quiere y así le demuestro que yo también lo quiero

Buenos días- me dice, lo ignoro, me hago la dormida, quiero saber qué hace, estoy junta a él y le doy la espalda

El extiende su brazo y pone su mano derecha en mi cabeza, la acaricia, me gusta, el quita la mano, yo tomo su mano y la devuelvo en donde estaba

Con que seguías despierta- dice divertido, rio

Si- le digo, lo volteo a ver pongo mis manos como una almohada

¿Cómo te la pasate ayer?- me dice, un día inolvidable sinceramente

No me gusto- le digo jugando con el, el frunce el ceño

Me acerco a el y le susurro

Me encanto- le susurro el sonríe y me toma de las caderas

Eso era lo que esperaba- me dice, me pone arriba de el

Eso paso- lo beso, el me acaricia mi pelo, me encanta que haga eso

Eres muy hermosa- me susurra, también me gusta eso

Gracias- le susurro, él me sonríe

De nada- vuelve a acariciar mi pelo y yo lo vuelvo a besar

¿Qué quieres desayunar?- le pregunto

No tengo hambre- me dice

Yo si- le digo, el frunce el ceño

No quiero cocinar- me dice

Ya sé! Hay que ir a desayunar- le digo

Está bien- me dice, yo voy a cambiar de ropa

Estamos yendo a un restaurante especial de desayunos, su especialidad son los pancakes, llegamos y hay una muchacha que nos atiende nos lleva a una mesa

Sabes que me gustaría hacer saliendo de aquí- le digo, el despega la mirada del menú y me voltea a ver con una sonrisa muy atrevida

No, eso no, jajaja, quiero ir a la casa de mis papas. Es muy raro que mi papá no me llamo en felicitarme, me preocupa- le digo, a él se le baja un poco la sonrisa

Si está bien, no te preocupes- me dice y devuelve la vista a su menú

En el desayuno, el pide un omelette texano, carne, tocino, y cosas típicas de Texas, yo un plato clásico, huevos, tocino, y jamón. Se escucha que es poca la comida, pero no, estoy muy llena. Salimos del restaurante, me gusta la vibra de ahí, como te atendían y su amabilidad, tal vez venga otro día.

Subimos al auto

O mira tu celular- me dice Duncan dándome mi celular

Gracias, por eso no lo encontraba- le digo

Veo que está apagado, pongo el botón de encendido, fue raro un día sin tener mi teléfono, lo prendo

En el camino restaurante-casa padres, Duncan me comentaba que ya tiene trabajo, me alegra por él, así podrá ser alguien bueno para él y para los demás. Bajamos del carro

Veo que no hay ninguna señal de vida, eso es raro, mi mamá es de esas pocas personas que llama cuando sale y no vives hay, mi mamá es muy comunicativa. Me preocupa

Toco la puerta, nada. Lo malo de todo esto es que no tengo llave para entrar

Y si le llamas a André- dice Duncan, tal vez este con ellos ¿no?

Le hago caso, marco a ese numero

Escucho el sonido de espera

El número que usted ha marcado no se encuentra disponible, favor de llamar más tarde

No me contesto!, am a mi mamá le marcare

Igual

Hola Courtney- pasa enfrente de nosotros la vecina amiga de mi mama

Hola señora esperanza- la saludo

¿Cómo se encuentra tu papá querida?- me pregunta la señora educada

Que yo sepa bien, y gracias por preguntar- le digo, la señora duda

No han regresada verdad- me dice, yo levanto una ceja

a.. a donde fueron?- le pregunto, ella se acerca a mi

Los vi salir a una quimioterapia para tu papá- la señora, eso suena mal

No contestan su celular- le digo a la señora, ella hace una mueca

Ve al hospital querida, tal vez ahí te digan que pasa- me dice la señora sonriendo y confiada en su voz, yo le hago una media sonrisa

Gracias- le vuelvo hacer una media sonrisa

No hay porque – dice y se retira

Has escuchado a la señora, hay que ir al hospital- me dice Duncan caminando hacia el carro

Yo lo imito, lo bueno es que mi papá me dijo donde le hacían sus quimioterapias, un hospital cercas de aquí

No sé qué debo de sentir, me siento confundida, mi mente dice que me tranquilice y que piense que todo saldrá bien, pero mi corazón late tan fuerte, me siento nerviosa, frustrada por haber dejado a mi papá, era mejor acompañarlo que cuidar al bebe

Llegamos, trato de caminar lo más normal posible pero mis pies me engañan, camino rápido, es lo que me piden mis pies, llego a la recepción, en la sala de espera no veo a nadie conocido

Buenas tardes señorita- me sonríe una enfermera, yo trato de sonreírle

Buenas tardes, quiero información sobre ben Johnson- le digo, la enfermera tuerce la boca

Lo siento señorita- dice la enfermera

¿Qué sientes?!- le grito, ella me frunce el ceño

Su familiar acaba de morir ayer en la noche- ella trata de sonar lo más dulce que puede pero con esas palabras no puede

¿Qué debo de hacer?

Llorar por mi papá, a él no le gustara verme así…

Pero este sentimiento que tengo ganas de sacar ¿Cómo lo hago para desvanecerlo?

No puedo hacer nada por el…

Ya murió, ya perdió, ya no está conmigo

Como me hubiera gustado decir "gracias"

Gracias, por ser aquel hombre que me ha formado, gracias por ser una persona tan bella y pura de sentimientos, gracias por estar con migo en todo momento

Tanto los buenos momentos se quedan conmigo, también los malos, pero pensar en ti solo me da el mérito en pensar en los buenos, pienso que tu solamente me diste buenos y grandes momentos

Creo que tú serás mi ángel, aquel que me acompaña y me ve en todo lo que hago, aquel ángel que me cuidara para el bien, doy la esperanza que así será, pero tú no serás aquel ángel que cese este sentimiento, no estas para cesarlo.

Espero verte algún día padre mío, mejor y tan aliviado de cómo lo estabas antes

Te extrañare….

Gracias

Todos aplauden, y separan de su asiento, lo agradezco, pero yo me voy a sentar a lado de Tedy y Duncan

Queridos hermanos, ben ya no se encuentra con nosotros, todos los que estamos aquí presentes deseamos que el señor le haya dado el pace a la gloria…

No escucho mucho al padre, en si siento que mi papá estará bien, no tomo los brazos de Morfeo pero si tomo los brazos de la muerte, fue por algo, todo pasa por algo, bueno o malo, nos ponen obstáculos en la vida esos hay que saltarlos, yo estoy tratando de saltar uno, espero que lo pueda saltar, y salir de esta fase de mi carrera y sea rápido

Lo lamento Courtney- me dan abrazos todas las personas que están aquí. En sus abrazos siento el sentimiento de compasión, no lo merezco yo puedo salir a delante sola, pero de todos modos sigo agradeciendo todo. Lo único que hago es acorrucarme de los que me dan el abrazo, para mí eso demuestra un gracias

Yo solo estoy con mi mamá y con Duncan, lo único que hago es estar parada viendo todo lo que pasa y los que pasan, solo eso, no presto atención, estoy en mi mundo, en el mundo con mi papá, pensando en el día en que vivimos bellos momentos, eso es lo único que quiero pensar en estos momentos

Courtney, ¿tienes hambre?- Duncan me enseña un pastelito

No- le digo con un gesto de asco y desvió mi mirada de el

Yo sé que él no quiere hablar de lo sucedido en este momento, también sé que la estoy hartando un poco con mi actitud, pero él se comporta bien, no quiero decir gracias, y tampoco yo lo demuestro, pero tu estas de testigo que le doy ese gesto

Velorio, cementerio, misa, todo me parece lo mismo, en todo dicen lo mismo, que mi padre descanse en paz, ver gente llorar, gente vestida de blanco, gente que avienta rosas o flores, lo mismo todo el tiempo, lo único que quiero es que enserio dejen descansar en paz a mi papá y que a mí me dejen ir a dormir y a pensar en paz….

Courtney, nena, ¿estás bien?- Duncan esta atrás de mí, yo le doy la espalda acostada en mi recamara, no me apetece hablar

Contéstame- me repite yo no digo nada, el me voltea para verme a la cara con mucha rudeza, hago un quejido

Debes de salir, convivir, platicar, por lo menos estudiar. Ya pasó eso Courtney, 1 mes que tu padre murió. Cada vez que te volteo a ver se te sale una lagrima, tranquiliza eso por favor- me dice casi gritando, yo solo lo miro, en su mirada y en el modo en que me dice las palabras leo preocupación, le preocupo… me agrada y se siente lindo que tu novio se preocupe por ti. Pero como todo este mes no digo nada

Nena… ya te vas a graduar, en un mes y sales de una carrera que has estudiado, te debes de poner linda, presentable, ¡emocionada!- me dice riéndose de sus propias palabras, se nota que quiere que me ría o por lo menos una sonrisa, pero no puede. No es que no quiera regalarle eso, es que no puedo, no puedo sentir las ganas de una sonrisa. Vuelvo a no decir nada. Él se acerca, odio en este momento que haga esto, bajo mi cara, el estira su mano derecha y levanta mi cara

No te quiero ver así- me dice viéndome a los ojos, hoy seré fuerte

Si no me quieres ver, vete- después de un mes mi primera palabra, para él no tan linda, pero para mí reconfortante

¿Quieres que me valla?- me pregunta intrigado, yo vuelvo a bajar la cara

Courtney, te estoy hablando!- me grita, levanto la cabeza

¡Si! ¡Lárgate!- lo corro, no quiero tampoco verlo, no me gusta que alguien me diga que tengo que hacer. El solo se levanta, siento que me voltea a ver, solo lo siento en ningún momento lo volteo a ver, siento que me levanta la cara, me besa

Yo no me quiero ir- me susurra antes de besarme, yo no le correspondo el beso

¡Mierda Courtney!- se queja, yo le frunzo el ceño

Vete- susurro, no me hace caso, me cubro mi cuerpo con las cobijas para dormir y me acomodo en mi cama

Él se acuesta alado de mí, toma un poco de cobijas, ¡que testarudo y terco es!

¡Te puedes ir!- le grito, el ahora no me hace caso y es el quien se acomoda para dormir, ¿lo dejo?, si es lo mejor. Vuelvo a acorrucarme en mi cama, para dormir

* * *

No me dan clases! Para que vine!, solo planean la graduación, es lo único que hacen!, odio a ver hecho caso a Tedy, por lo menos no me han bajado puntos, eso me alegra, unas cuantas semanas y salgo de aquí, por fin. Como te conté, no hice nada en la escuela, así que Salí temprano, llegue a mi despacho, tampoco nada, palabras de consolación, lo agradezco, pero siempre pasa lo mismo, solo quiero olvidar las cosas

* * *

1 mes después….

Felicidades counrtney- me felicita jessy, ella tiene una toga negra con líneas rosas

Igualmente jessy- la abrazo, nos abrazamos, yo una toga negra con frangas doradas, y el sombrerito clásico de graduados

Foto chicas- llega un fotógrafo para el periódico escolar, posamos todas las chicas de abogacía

Una sonrisa- dice el fotógrafo, le hacemos caso

Muy bien chicas, a disfrutar- dice el fotógrafo, entramos a la ceremonia de clausura

Es en las canchas de la escuela. Sillas blancas para los alumnos y las gradas para los invitados. Enfrente de esto está la mesa de honor, el director, maestros, directivos etc.

Courtney- saluda Tedy que camina para sentarse conmigo

Hey Tedy!- lo saludo sonriendo, él se sienta conmigo

Educar es tener fe en la persona que se educa. El cumplido más sincero que le puedes hacer a tu hijo, es demostrarle que te fías de él, dándole libertad. Hoy termina una etapa y empieza otra en tu vida. Y has de prepararte para un mundo de competitividad. Buenos días personal docente, administrativo y señores padres de familia. Agradecemos que este aquí…- dice el director, hay muchos sentimientos encontrados en estas canchas, felicidad, tristeza, alivio, de todo!, algunos lloran otros ríen, otros bromean. Yo solo escucho, cuando escucho mi nombre subo por un diploma que dan, el titulo me lo darán el viernes

Querida felicidades!- mi mama me da un fuerte abrazo cuando me ve acercarme a ella, yo le devuelvo el abrazo

Felicidades Tedy- mi mama felicita a Teodory, él le da un abrazo

Entonces, a hacer doctorado- dice mi mamá, no pienso en eso, ya termine algo de mis estudios, será para un año más empezare con el doctorado

Próximamente madre- le digo sonriendo

Igual señora- dice Tedy

¿Y Duncan?, estaba aquí hace rato- mi mamá busca a Duncan

Oye ted, diles a tus padres que le hare una fiesta de despedida a Courtney, si quieren ir son bienvenidos, y también te felicitamos a ti ted- dice mi madre muy animada, espera ¿fiesta?, yo no quiero ninguna fiesta!, miro a mi mama con ojos de ni se te ocurra, pero no me hace caso, ella solo me mira diciéndome más tarde hablamos

Si claro, ahí estaremos- dice Tedy sonriendo, mi madre le devuelve la sonrisa, yo a los dos los miro

Miran ahí está mis padres- dice Tedy y va con ellos

No quiero ninguna fiesta!- le digo a mi mamá, ella solo camina yendo al carro

Courtney, tienes tiempo sin ir a una fiesta!- se queja mi mamá, yo no quiero ninguna!  
no importa!, no quiero!- me quejo ella se para en seco

La hare ya tengo todo- me mira mal, agh!, no me siento a gusto con una fiesta!

Pero paso!...

Felicidades Courtney- los invitados de mi madre me felicitan, yo solo les sonrió y digo gracias

La grandiosa fiesta es estar sentada en el sillón de la sala de mi mama, es toda mi fiesta!, estar tomando soda y ver como los demás bailan, solo eso!

Courtney ven a bailar- me invita ted, se ve bien con su conjunto, pantalón de vestir azul, con una gabardina azul. Yo solo un vestido rojo sencillo, me agarre el pelo en un chongo adornado con un listón rojo y unas sandalias cafés

Ahora no ted- le digo, el me levanta de la mano y me lleva a bailar

Dile al dj que ponga esta- ted le dice a una chica que está a lado de él, ella le hace caso y va con el DJ

¿Qué tramas pequeño?- le digo el solo sonríe

Ya lo veras- me guiña un ojo

Estamos en la pista esperando a ver qué pasa, parados sin música y con las luces apagadas, ¿es obra de él o de Duncan?

Solo suena música, específicamente de the manhattans, música clásica, ted me voltea a ver, él sabe que me gusta bailar de este tipo de música, nos movemos, es bueno moviéndose

Si sabes bailar- lo adulo

Tú también- me dice, le sonrió, es difícil bailar a obscuras

Solo se prende una luz, una luz circular para ser exactos, esa luz refleja a alguien de los invitados, no se ve ya que los invitados lo tapan, se ve la luz que se acerca más a nosotros, me pongo nerviosa y tensa, aun sabiendo quien es…. Casi está enfrente de mí, dos personas son las que me bloquean la vista, por fin se quitan de su camino, Duncan en sus manos tiene girasoles, eso girasoles están sujetados y rodeados de un listón largo y blanco

Felicidades princesa- me dice con una sonrisa que hacen brillar sus dientes, unos dietes blancos y una sonrisa tan bella

Gracias- le digo sonrojada, él se acerca a mí con la misma sonrisa, yo por instinto, corro hacia él y le doy un abrazo muy fuerte

Te he visto en tu graduación te veías hermosa- me dice, con esas palabras se me sale otra sonrisa tonta

Gracias- le digo, ese gracias no es por lo que me digo, ese gracias es porque aunque yo no así caso, el me seguía apoyando gracias por ese simple afecto Duncan

De nada- me susurra, ¿me leyó el pensamiento?, no puede ser posible nadie puede hacer eso, solo lo abrazo y ya no me importan los demás de este convivió.

* * *

_Mañana el **capitulo fina…**_

**Coman frutas y verduras**


	30. FINAL

¿Que ha sido de mi vida después de esta parte de mi vida?

Francamente, Nada interesante

Termine mi universidad, como saben, me quede trabajando con el señor Mcgill, el señor Mcgill decidió que se quedaría con Tedy y conmigo, por fortuna de los dos, la recepcionista, sigue trabajando, la verdad casi no se de ella solo que vive sola en un departamento.

Jessy, ella está trabajando en un buffet de su tío.

Lucy, ella siguió con su negocio de modista, ha subido mucho de puesto, no tan exagerado pero si ha subido algo.

Tren sigue con jessy, ellos hacen una linda pareja, me alegro que son una pareja estable

Bridgette y geoff, ¡se van a casar!, ellos están planeando su boda, otra pareja estable pero muy besucona

André y Alexandra, ellos siguen saliendo, solo que André vendió su casa, la que estaban arreglando, y se mudó con Alexa, ella me cae bien, ella si me agrada como novia de mi hermano

Tedy, o ese niño!, él es todo un loco, termino con su novia, peleas, no se entendían, celos, fin a una relación, él está viviendo alado de mi departamento, me encanta que sea mi vecino porque cunando estoy aburrida pudo ir con él o al revés, me encanta!

Mi mamá, ella está bien, vive en la misma casa, es la misma persona, solo en lo que cambio es que sale mucho, va mucho a fiestas con sus amigas, más que yo, pero en una cierta forma creo que eso le ayuda a ella, pero también está un poco mal que salga tan noche

Scott, he mantenido contacto con él, se ha vuelto amigo mío, él vive con su hermana Alberta y los demás con el señor Mcgill, dice que los trata bien y que es amable, Scott se encontró una chica que ya conocía dawn, dice que cuando reinicio de hablarle le gusto su manera de ser, así que ahora está en la fase de conquista, a ver qué pasa

El señor Aguilar, ¿te acuerdas de el?, bueno él es el que ha podido subir cada día más de prestigio, he conocido abogados tan talentosos que sorprenden, gracias a él me he vuelto más conocida y he encontrado a más clientes

Asi que yo tengo mi propia oficina, mi propio gafete y mi propia secretaria, todo se ha logrado por dedicación

Alec, los fines de semana Duncan y yo lo cuidamos, él está creciendo poco a poco, se ve más grande y se está pareciendo más a Duncan, es casi un mini Duncan, lo único que los diferencia es el color de ojos, los del bebe no son tan azules pero no son negros son como grises, y el tono de piel, él bebe el pálido.

Gwen, ella no tiene pareja, dice que quiere dedicarse a su niño, no la culpo yo también haría lo mismo, ella estudia artes visuales en la misma universidad que yo curse, espero que tenga un gran futuro

Duncan y yo, él se ha mudado a mi casa, me gusta que este aquí, no estoy sola y me divierte su compañía, él y yo seguimos en la misma relación, pero algo me dice que debo estar con él, así que estoy con él. Duncan duerme en el cuarto de invitados, no es que desprecie su compañía o algo así pero quiero mi propia cama, cuando viene Bridgette o alguien que venga a quedarse en mi departamento, el aprovecha y se va conmigo, por eso he de tener cuatro visitas a la semana.

El trabaja, y paga la mitad de lo que consumimos, los servicios básicos, agua, electricidad, etc, y yo la otra mitad

A Duncan no puedo decir lo amo, el "amo", para mí, es una palabra muy fuerte, aunque tenga 3 letras suena fuerte y te hace sentir muchas cosas cuando la escuchas. No es que no lo quiera, si no que falta un poco para amarlo, me encanta, después de eso sigue el amor, créanme él ya está en solo un pasa para llegar ahí

Su modo tan único de estar conmigo, me encanta es tan único y original

Él me puede enseñar que no todas las personas son lo que aparentan, te digo esto por mí, yo aparento ser una chica seria, mandona, estudiosa, caprichosa y con el puedo experimentar lados que no quería sacar de mía

Como te he dicho me encanta, a su lado me gusta estar

Sin extrañarnos, pensando en cómo será nuestro futuro juntos, planeando todo, y ser felices

Aquí termina una parte de mi vida, es el fin de esta historia pero no es el fin de mi vida

Es la parte e que digo adiós, espero que te haya interesado esta parte de mi vida…

* * *

**Así se termina esto**

_Muy cortito pero creo que explica algunas cosas_

_Esto no es un final como los demás, este es más explicativo, me gustan más así, son raros pero explican algunas dudas_

_Tampoco esto es el final, hay más proyectos_

La siguiente historia no sé cómo ponerle

**Y si digo que si**

**¿Me quieres?**

_¿Cuál les gusta más?, pienso que el título es el que más da la iniciativa a las lectoras de leer, pero no me decido, ustedes digan cual les gusta mas_

_Se cuidan por favor_

Nos leemos muy pronto

**Coman frutas y verduras**


End file.
